Sideswipe's sparkling adventure
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Wheeljack's machine accidently turns Sideswipe into a newborn sparkling and it's up to Sunstreaker to watch over him. However, a programming in the yellow twin is activated leaving Sunstreaker into an over-protective mother that leads to extreme cuteness.
1. Sparkling Sides

SWEET! My exam's over and I am having a **_blast_**! Now I don't have to study about a single thing anymore and right now..I feel as free as a bird! Hey people, I'm back! So who's ready for some stories?

Homestly, I love the twins. Sunny's so coldly awesome and Sideswipe is just the right bot to make you smile with his pranks (as long as you're not at the receiving end of it). I think they're the _perfect _twins. So I decided to make a story regarding them, and some sparkling cuteness. Also starring Wheeljack and other 'Bots.

Enjoy. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Life in the Ark isn't actually dull, it's filled with laughter and energy. From the twins' pranks to Ratchet's chase all over said Ark and from the multiple parties Jazz usually make to Wheeljack's infamous explosions.

Speaking of explosion, everyone might not be ready for what might happen.

Everything went out as it normally does. Mechs gathering in the rec room for some energon, chattings, gambling (Smokescreen..) like it normally does. The twins, as usual, plotting out another prank for some poor mechs in their room.

"C'mon Sunny.."

"No."

"Please.."

"No!"

"It'll be funny.."

"NO!"

"Perfect blackmail material."

"Frag it Sides! What part of 'NO' don't you understand?"

Currently the red melee warrior is not doing a good job convincing his brother to prank Jazz. "But..but..the last time Jazz pranked me, he made me turn blue! I curse his improvisation skills at times.." he muttered the last statement to himself but loud enough for Sunstreaker to hear it and chuckle slightly.

The yellow twin is on his berth while scowling at his brother who looks like a kicked turbo-puppy on the floor.

"Yeah, that skill is perfect to prank the likes of you Sides. I gotta say he got _good _taste in colours for you," grins Sunstreaker. Sideswipe pouts at the statement.

"Which is why I need your artistic hands. In order for me to turn Jazz to look like a femme, I need to apply makeup, and who else from my brother to do it," Sideswipe tries to reason while giving his best sparkly optics. Sunstreaker made it look like he was considering, which lifts Sideswipe spirits up a little.

"No. I just got back from a horrible three week patrol and six hours of buffing. The last thing I want is to be kicked out for extended patrol again, so you can kiss your aft and leave me alone. End of discussion!" Sunstreaker snaps. He rolled onto his berth and face his back to Sideswipe.

"Be that way! I'll just have to find someone else to do it!" he growls. Sideswipe pushes himself upright and walks out the door.

888

'Now..who else am I suppose to ask help from? It's not like they can help paint, except Ratchet's human assistance, Leanna. But I'm sure she'll flat out refuse not to mention Hatchet might throw a wrench at me..' he thought sulkily. The red mech sighs as he continues his way without even realizing where he is.

All that he knows is that he needed someone who could paint _and _wanting to help him prank. Not that anyone would..his usual pranking partners would be either Jazz, or Sunstreaker. But apparently his target _is _Jazz and his brother..abandoned him.

'What if I use Jazz's charge, Jeazmyne? Maybe she'll..' he sighs again after remembering something. 'Nah..she's got a project to finish and might kill me if I stall her..damn human schools..'

As Sideswipe sulkily drag himself through the corridor, he passed by Wheeljack's lab without even realizing it. And inside that lab, Wheeljack is hiding behind a table that has been turned. Goggle covering his optics and a remote in his hands, he focused entirely on the innocent-looking device he had just built.

"If I did blow this at least I got this table to protect me.." he mumbles to himself. Taking a deep breath, he presses tha button and the little device starts to shake, smoke and sputter.

"Not a good sign..!" he gulps. Just as he ducked behind the table, the device exploded with a loud BOOM! Smoke covers the room and when Wheeljack turns around, the rest of the table is gone except a small portion that had hid him. "Hey! I just made a sculpture!"

After declaring it's safe to look around, Wheeljack saw the damage that has been done. Practically half his lab has been busted, good thing he took precautions by keeping his important chemicals safe in his store room. The machine's top half is gone and sparks shooting out of it like fireworks on fourth of July.

"Whew..at least I'm safe," he chirps happily. The last time an explosion happened he nearly lost his hips down and some fingers. Ratchet had cursed him a storm after that accident, so now he's learning from his mistakes..until a soft crying could be heard. "That can't be right.." he squeaked.

Rummaging through the debrees slowly, he finally found the source of the sound. Wheeljack lifts the goggle slowly off his face. His emotions are whirling inside him like a tornado. Fear, shock, denial and speechless. Fear because Ratchet and Sunstreaker might deactivate him, shocked of the effects of the explosion, denial because of what he's seeing now and spechless because of the same thing.

There in the debrees, a cute red sparkling with black helm is crying his optics out. Wheeljack quickly cradle the tiny bot into his arms and tried soothing him. _Tried _being the key word. The sparkling continues to wail in his arms and Wheeljack is praying that he wouldn't get too slagged for this.

888

Sunstreaker is happily napping on his berth, dreaming about his shining days as an artist back on Cybertron. A sudden jolt of pain ripped through his spark and he woke up with a start. The throbbing pain was immense and disappeared moments later. He panted and clutched a hand over his spark chamber, thinking on what the slag just happened.

Then he felt weird. Usually his emotions would be mixed together with Sideswipe's as their bond are at full force. The thread that connects him to his brother seems a little..off after the pain. Instead of the usual gentle pulses, it starts to get off rythm. He can still feel Sideswipe but somehow, that's not Sideswipe.

Searching through the bond, Sunstreaker found out that the signature his brother's end of the side is equal to what they have when they're younglings.

'This can't be good...' he thought with a groan. Pushing himself upright, he walks off towards the door in search for his brother. Somewhere in his spark, he couldn't help but feel worried at the weird rythm.

888

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!" roared a certain medic at the cowering engineer.

"I know there's going to be an explosion but I didn't know that he's going to be in front of my lab when it happened!" Wheeljack defended himself. He's currently hiding behind an overturned medberth as Ratchet kept shouting and scolding him. The red sparkling is situated at the crook of Ratchet's left arm and still wailing at the loud volume.

"What is going on here?" came Sunstreaker's sudden voice. Ratchet and Wheeljack seized their fighting for a moment to see the yellow warrior at the door.

"Nothing new, just Wheeljack blowing himself up again," Ratchet answered idly.

"But I'm fine.." mumbled the engineer in a hush tone. Ratchet rolled his optics at Wheeljack.

"Not all of us. And the reason you're here?" Ratchet glared at the frontliner. His arms are still hiding the sniffling sparkling from Sunstreaker's view. 'Somehow I can already guess the answer..' he thought sourly.

"I felt something's wrong with Sides. The bond lead me here," answered the frontliner which causes Wheeljack to flinch, whimper and lower himself more behind the berth and Ratchet to close his optics with a groan.

"And you have the rights to be worried. Here's your brother.." Ratchet hands the little sparkling to Sunstreaker who widens his optics in shock. The red sparkling sniffles and cooed at the familiar feeling.

"Chirp..?"

Sunstreaker sent a glare that could kill even the scariest Bot towards Wheeljack. "What. Happened." voice lowered a few octaves and his icy blue optics starts to turn darker as blood red flecks threatens to cover up his entire optics.

"I was just testing a device that could make the way the 'Cons processors revert back to sparkling age..I didn't know this'll happen.." explained the hiding engineer.

Sunstreaker was about to slag Wheeljack when soft whimpers could be heard. He gazed down at the sparkling and saw the bright optics turned glassy with tears. Apparently he forgot that the bond between them are still open and sparklings can feel distressed at even the slightest negative emotion.

Stroking Sideswipe's sensitive helmhorns, the sparkling's whimpers died down to coos and clicks. Sunstreaker hefted his brother higher up until his little head rested against his chest and over his spark chamber. As far as he knew, Sideswipe calmed down easily by just listening to the older mech's soft pump beat of hum of their internal systems.

"We need to tell Prime about this. And you! -points Wheeljack- You better start reversing this or else you'll find your disembodied limbs scattering around the planet!" threatens Ratchet.

Saluting the medic, Wheeljack runs out of the medbay and straight towards his lab where he immediately starts to brainstorm.

"You know..somehow Prime's gonna glitch for this. From what I can tell, Sideswipe is a newborn," Ratchet points out. Sunstreaker gazed down at the now sleeping form and groans.

"That makes it ten times harder..!"

* * *

Honest, I have no idea what came over me when this bunny bit. All I ever did is play facebook and read fanfic while my dad was behind me..watching WWE Raw.. All of a sudden, POOF, my head got bit.

So, love it? Hate it? Send some reviews and let me know.


	2. Joyful Jazz

*spinning on the chair absentmindedly*

Ya know..I wonder what'll happen if Sideswipe became the centre attention for _both _Autobots and Decepticons. That might be cool. But I don't want Sunny to kill me, so..yeah. This is where my friend and I shows up, but we're the..how'd you say..background characters. We'll only show up like, two or three times in here...or more..

Yada yada yada..blah blah..not mine, enjoy.

* * *

"So..put it straight, Wheeljack manage to blow his lab again but he didn't hurt himself, instead, he changed Sideswipe into a..sparkling?"

Ratchet nods his head but he couldn't help but snicker at Prime's tone. Even Prowl and Jazz couldn't believe what they're hearing. And Jazz's 16-year-old human, Jeazmyne Hayle, is currently perched on her guardian's shoulders. Her long black hair tied neatly into a ponytail.

"In human words, a sparkling is a baby, right?" she asked. Everyone nods their head. Jeazmyne couldn't hold back the huge smile that threatens to take over her face. "This is awesome! I've never seen a sparkling before! Can I go see him?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jeaz," came another voice. Ratchet's little human and Jeazmyne's best friend, Leanna Zeal, steps into the office. "Sunstreaker's been somewhat..protective of his twin..or in this case now, little brother. The mech just _wouldn't _let go," smirk the girl.

Leanna has sharper, intimidating eyes than Jeazmyne's, and her shoulder-length locks for hair also has some shade of brown rather than Jeazmyne's jet black. Jeazmyne had just finished her school project when she heard the news and Leanna was just cleaning up her and Ratchet's tools.

"You're saying..Sunny turned from I-don't-give-a-slagging-care-'bout-you mode to stay-away-from-my-baby-or-you're-slag mode? Huh..who knew.." she said in awe.

"Sunshine ain't tha' type ta care 'bout others, save Sides o'course. But I've never seen 'im tha' protective befo'," Jazz smirk.

"Apparently, Ratchet did say that Sideswipe's current form IS a newborn, therefore he's in a very vulnerable form. As a sibling, Sunstreaker has to protect his brother at all cost. And in case you have forgotten, they are still twins," Prowl points out.

"He's right, think of it this way though, with Sideswipe being a sparkling, he can't prank us anymore," beamed Jeazmyne. Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and Optimus seem to realize the truth and look a little..glad. However, Leanna has her doubts.

"I don't think all sparklings are innocent..you know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover and I'm guessing Sides is going to give Hell for all of us,"

"Don't jinx us!" everyone cried, except Prowl who only hope that what the young human medic-in-training had said doesn't come true.

888

Little Sideswipe giggled happily as his brother gently toss him up in the air. "Ya know Sides, I'm starting to miss the days we've spent together as younglings," chuckled Sunstreaker.

After Ratchet had informed Optimus, Sunstreaker had retreated to his and Sideswipe's shared room along with the happily dozing sparkling. But after a few while, Sideswipe decided not to sleep anymore and start to squirm against his brother. He quickly informed Ratchet to prepare some low-grade for the sparkling. And in the mean time, the yellow warrior tried to keep his hungry brother occupied.

Sunstreaker kept tossing and tickling his brother but is still mindful on how he pushes his brother even though he has no knowledge in sparkling whatsoever. Then again, he has been living with Sideswipe all his life so he knew what his brother needed.

After much tossing, giggling and tickling, Sideswipe's internal cooling fans kicked in and Sunstreaker stopped his attacks. The sparkling cooed and played with his brother's fingers. Nibbling and sucking on it as his blue optics gaze up at the mech that kept sending him loveable pulses through their bond.

Just then, a knock could be heard and Sunstreaker place his brother on a pillow he usead as a temporary mattress for Sideswipe and cover him with a nice and warm thermal blanket. Newborns aren't strong enough to regulate their engine's heat so a thermal blanket is necessary at all cost.

Opening the door, he saw Ratchet and the girls perching on either side of the medic's shoulders.

"Here's the low-grade, and a bottle for Sideswipe. Hopefully it's small enough for him," Ratchet hand the things to Sunstreaker who thanked him. Jeazmyne kept peeking over Sunstreaker's shoulders but Leanna doesn't seem to care about what happened to Sideswipe.

"Can I see Sideswipe? Ever since Jazz told me what a sparkling is, I've been dying to see one," she bat her eyes sweetly to Sunstreaker. Leanna simply folded her arms out of habit and pushed her glasses up.

After hesitating whether he should or not, Sunstreaker sighs and brought Sideswipe out. Jeazmyne squeeled at the sight. To her, the sparkling is ADORABLE and she couldn't help but to gently rub Sideswipe's cheekplates.

"Wow Sunstreaker, never knew you were this cute when you're a baby," Leanna smirk when Sideswipe curled into an even tighter ball after Jeazmyne rubs his cheeks. Both Leanna and Jeazmyne giggled at Sunstreaker's expression.

"Right..can you guys leave now? I need to feed him and find a sparkling-sitter, my shift starts in two hours," Sunstreaker said. Ratchet nods his head and the girls bid goodbye before their carrier turned and leave.

Closing the door, Sunstreaker place Sideswipe back on his pillow and poured the low-grade into the bottle. Then he picks Sideswipe up and place him at the crook of his left arm before placing the tube of the bottle at the sparkling's mouth. Sideswipe latched onto the bottle and happily sucked its contents.

888

As off-shift bots flooded the rec room, Sunstreaker had just finished bathing Sideswipe. And the experience was like the Pit! The lil' red devil bounced in his bath tub and practically spilled nearly 3/4 of the water onto Sunstreaker. And he manage to knock down Sunstreaker's expensive solvent and left not a single drop, right now the gladiator feels like tearing someone in half.

Stepping into the rec room, he noticed that most of the bots are watching him funny, then Bluestreak cried, "Is that your sparkling! Primus, who's the carrier? I didn't know you were bonded, c'mon, who's the lucky bot?"

Then everyone wants to know and started to crowd around the yellow bot. Sunstreaker doesn't know what to do, usually he doesn't deal with this sort of thing and Sideswipe is sleeping in his arms. Apparently, he decided that now's the time to wake up with a cry.

Everyone winced and step backwards at the high-pitched volume. Hefting his brother up, Sunstreaker rocks and cooed at the sparkling until he calmed down. Then he lowered Sideswipe until he rested on his arm again.

"DON'T try to do that again, you could've suffocate him," warned Sunstreaker. "And this is Sideswipe by the way, Wheeljack turned him into this."

Everyone stared open-mouthed at the sparkling, disbelief can be seen clearly on their faceplate.

"I need to get to my shift later and I need someone to look after him, but...I don't know who to pick," sighs the yellow twin. Mostly at times he doesn't trust his companions and decided to do things on his own or with Sideswipe's help, except in this case. Then Jazz bounced into the room happily declaring he wants to sparkling-sit.

This made Sunstreaker give him a long, odd look. Sideswipe cooed and twitter as he plays with his small feet and fingers. For him, as long as that nice, warm feeling doesn't disappear, he'll always feel safe and the mech that's carrying him, gave him the gentlest touches he could ever feel. Until said mech hands him to another he doesn't know.

Just as Jazz plucked Sideswipe off of Sunstreaker's arms, the sparkling started to whimper and turn to face his brother. His small arms reaching for him to pick him back. But when he didn't, Sideswipe cried. Jazz quickly hands him back to the sighing Lamborghini.

"Maybe I should stay here for a minute until he can adjust to you guys," he said as he gently cradled a very distressed Sideswipe. The girls who are in the human section can only have one image glued in their head. A blonde, protective new mother holding an hour old baby.

As the bustling mechs move about the rec room, Sunstreaker sat on one of the chairs and stroking Sideswipe's chin and helmhorns until the sparkling calms down. Then he motioned for Jazz to come near and try to gain Sideswipe's trust.

"If he cries, stroke his helm and rock him gently, if that doesn't work, place him over your spark chamber. Usually that does the trick, if it still doesn't work, he just plain doesn't like you," Sunstreaker advised.

Jazz nods his head in understandment and gently toss Sideswipe into the air. The sparkling doesn't seem to like it at first but finally enjoyed it. Even Bluestreak and Trailbreaker joined in to amuse the sparkling but they still held their distance when Sunstreaker glared at them.

"I gotta go. Before you return him to me you might wanna give him a bath 'cause I'm not doing it," said the yellow twin before he slips out of the room and towards the monitor room with Red Alert. After he's gone, Jazz smirks at the sparkling.

"Well buddy, how 'bout we have some fun?"

Sideswipe just tilts his head to the side and squeaked. Somehow, Jeazmyne doesn't like that smirk. Usually when Jazz has that evil devil smirk, it means that everyone's going to meet the apocalypse.

888

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, this is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with caramelldansen!_

The music blasted out from Jazz's huge stereos and practically made everyone deaf by the high volume. He had been teaching Sideswipe how to do the caramelldansen dance for the past hour and surprisingly, Sideswipe was a fast learner. Even though he can't stand yet but he managed to wiggle his little aft left and right and raise his arms.

"For God's sake Jazz! Turn down the volume!" Leanna screamed. However her voice wasn't loud enough to surpass the stereo so she had to continue covering her abused ears. Even the rest of the bots have trouble trying to tell Jazz to lower the damn thing's volume. Then, Jeazmyne had a brilliant idea.

She searched for a microphone and its wires to plug it at her own stereo. When she found what she was looking for, she connects it and shouted, "**JAZZ! SHUT UP!**"

That seems to do the trick. Jazz stopped dancing almost immediately and turns off his stereo system, but Sideswipe wants otherwise. The sparkling pouts and points to the stereos as if trying to say, 'turn that back on'. Jazz smile down at the little mech and scoops him up.

"Sorry Jazz, as much as I love seeing a happily dancing Sideswipe, you could at least lower the volume, we can't really take our ears out ya know," Jeazmyne points out without using the mike.

"Although somehow, I _want _to rip my ears out whenever Jazz starts to blow this place apart," Leanna groaned, rubbing her ears and shaking her head to stop the throbbing that occured from deep inside her brain. Jazz mock scowl at the medic.

"Like you're no different. You and J-Myne there rocked throughout tha' entire night playin' your instruments."

"And whose idea was it? Certainly not mine. You were the one wanting to hear us after we've bought our bass and guitar on that night, I said the day after but you, you wanted it immediately."

"Alright, both of you knock it off," Jeazmyne warned, pushing Leanna back. Jazz isn't the mech to loose his temper easily but Leanna can create a fight in less than a minute when needed. "C'mon, in three more hours, Sunny's gonna finish his shift and will take Sideswipe back. You can entertain him, but make sure it's tolerable for all of us,"

Jazz couldn't argue with that, so he took Sideswipe and some of his musics before walking out to see some fun. Jeazmyne glared at her friend. "You just can't give me a break, can you?"

"Nope, and I like to make it stay that way."

888

After retreating from the rec room, Jazz had brought Sideswipe to his room. Everything in there is filled with discs, stereos, posters and a transformer-sized guitar hero. Except one side that has a rather large desk with a couple of reports and a comfy chair.

The TIC placed Sideswipe on his berth before pushing a cd into his surround systems and cranking the volumes up, good thing Wheeljack installed a sound-proof door for his quarters.

"Well kid, ya wanna know how ta do tha' macarena?" he grins. Sideswipe only blinks up at him and started to whimper. Jazz quickly went over to the little mech and tried to calm him by rocking back and forth, until he remembered what he had forgotten. "Wait..m'suppose ta feed ya aren't I?"

Sideswipe wailed causing Jazz to flinch. "Yeah, m'suppose ta feed ya."

Placing Sideswipe back on his berth and cushioning the sparkling's head with a pillow, Jazz quickly pour the low-grade into the bottle Sunstreaker had given him earlier. When he's done, he shook the bottle gently, went over to Sideswipe and pops the tube of the bottle into said sparkling's waiting mouth.

The little red mech guzzle the liquid hungrily. Soft, content squeaks escaped the sparkling's occupied mouth as he drink. Jazz smiled when he remembered how he took care of Bumblebee when he was just a wee sparkling. That yellow spy cause a whole lot more trouble than he does back then, but Jazz wouldn't forget any of it.

A few minutes had passed and Sideswipe finishes his drink. Jazz hefted the sparkling on his shoulders and pats Sideswipe on his back, causing him to burp out some excess fluid.

"There ya go, nice an' full," Jazz cooed. He grabs a thermal blanket and wraps it around Sideswipe, covering the entire sparkling except his face. Then he turns on some soothing music to lull the sparkling to slumber.

"Guess tha' macarena have ta wait," he chuckled quietly.

888

Sunstreaker had just finished his shift and is taking a break on one of the chairs in the rec room. He wanted to get his brother back but somehow, Jazz isn't responding to his calls. Looks like have to track that saboteur down..wherever he is. He searched around for anybot he could find to help him track Jazz, then he saw Bluestreak.

"Hey Blue! I got a job for ya," he called out. The gunner stopped with his chatting and walks over to Sunstreaker.

"What kind of job?" he asked.

"I want to find Jazz but I have no idea where he is over the past four hours. I was hoping that maybe you'd know and help me get him?" Sunstreaker reasoned, pretending to be exhausted until the gunner gave him a look of pity.

"Yeah I know where they are. After you left, Jazz teached Sides how to do the cramelldansen dance, then Leanna and Jeazmyne told Jazz to shut up so he did and last thing I know Jazz took Sideswipe to his room and haven't come out ever since. Do you want me to go get them 'cause I know you're tired and it's the least I could do so that you could save your energy and-.."

Before Bluestreak could ramble off, he was cut midway by Sunstreaker. "Thanks for the info Blue and yes..please go get Jazz..and tell him I said thanks.." he groaned and slowly swallowing his energon. Bluestreak nods and went off.

888

In his room, both Jazz and Sideswipe who sat on his berth are waving their arms and moving their afts at the beat of the song. He had just fed and bathe Sideswipe so whenever Sunstreaker wants his brother, everything is ready.

As they happily move about the beat, Bluestreak knocks on the door. The saboteur shuffled his way over to his berth, plucked Sideswipe up and shuffled towards the door.

"Heya Blue!" he grins all the while still shuffling. The gunner looks a little surprised to see Jazz dancing and Sideswipe still waving his arms over his head. "What'cha need?"

"Um..Sunstreaker wants Sideswipe back. And by the looks of it he's about to fall offline from exhaustion so he asked me to do it. Should I tell him about what you've been doing with Sideswipe or-.." once again he was interrupted.

"Just tell 'im tha' Sides an' I have been dancing for the whole day. I've fed an' bathe 'im so he's good ta go," Jazz smirks, handing Sideswipe to Bluestreak but the sparkling wouldn't have none of it. He clutched on Jazz's arms tighter.

"He doesn't like me..?" Blue pondered, doorwings drooping down and looking a bit sad.

"Ah..Sides got social issue. He's not used ta new people an' might cry if he's not in Sunny's arms or mine. Guess I'll just hafta carry the squirt ta Sunny myself," with that, Jazz hefted Sideswipe over his shoulders and walk past Blue towards the rec room.

On their way there, Sideswipe kept looking at the gunner and it's making the grey mech slightly uncomfortable. Then Sideswipe smile and chirped, moving his hands forward and small finger clenching and unclenching at Bluestreak.

"Hey, whataya know? He's startin' ta warm up ta ya Blue," smirks Jazz at the -if can- blushing gunner. Bluestreak picked Sideswipe from Jazz's arms and place him at one of his shoulders, but Sideswipe seems to be reaching for something else.

"What do you think he wants? I don't have a ghost behind me do I?" shrieks the gunner. Jazz peeks at what Sideswipe was aiming for and laughed.

"No ghost Blue," Jazz chuckled earning a grateful sigh from Bluestreak. "But he's more interested in ya doorwings."

Bluestreak wasn't too happy to hear that. Apparently the only thing he have to catch a sparkling's optics are his wings. He gave Sideswipe back to Jazz and continued their way. Sometimes the gunner would play with Sideswipe's little nose by poking it, earning a giggle and his finger being nibbled as 'punishment'.

888

Finally having his brother again and giving Jazz a long, odd look, again, Sunstreaker retreated to his shared quarters with Sideswipe and rock him to sleep before giving a chance to any other bots from coming near his baby brother.

Back in the rec room, murmurs from the other bots besides Jazz and Bluestreak could be heard.

"Why is he so protective?"

"Sideswipe's one of our friends too,"

"He's so selfish!"

And even something not related to the topic like "I wanna give Sides a teddy bear!" could also be heard.

"It's because of their bond. Ever since they were younger, Sunstreaker's the one protecting Sideswipe so it's no surprise that old programming would resurface," Ratchet explained loudly to catch the others attention.

'How'd you know?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Because I've met them long ago when the war just started. Sideswipe was sick and Sunstreaker trying to get some fuel for the both of them.." croaked Ratchet as he tried to remember the painful memory. "I was just a new medic that time and I didn't even know they were twins. When I tried to get near Sideswipe, Sunstreaker attacked.."

Everyone listened to the story in full attention, finally knowing there are _some _warmth in Sunstreaker's cold spark.

"It was raining, and the shelter they have only enough for one. Sunny gave that spot to his brother while he searched for fuel. I never know their creators, they were just younglings in the street where survival is war.. That's why he's instinct to protect his brother kicks in."

The others hung their heads low, finally understanding some of the twins' history. As night cycled in, Sunstreaker strode into the rec room to get some energon before heading off to bed. Once again, Jazz happily declared he wants to play with Sideswipe.

Not really fully awake, Sunstreaker agrees and went off to drink his energon quietly...then the macarena song blasts on.

"Jazz? What the frag!" shouted all the bots in the rec room. Sunstreaker spits his energon out when he saw his brother dancing along with Jazz. Apparently the sparkling knows the moves after being taught several hundred times. Bluestreak just stared open-mouthed beside Sunstreaker.

"Remind me to _never _allow Jazz to teach Sideswipe how to dance," Sunstreaker noted the gunner as the duo continued to dance.

* * *

How'd ya like that? After the exam I have **so **much time on my hands I got bored! Usually you won't get a new chapter until next week but..things changed, for the best too.

If you'll excue me, my mum is dragging me to watch this movie with her called..'Signs'. Something about a family discovering crop circles in their crops. Yeeeaaahhh...tell me whatcha think, add some suggestions too if ya want.


	3. Ratchet and Tracks

My dad's birthday is coming like..SOON..and I have no idea what to give him. This chapter would involve our fave medic and our little, adorable, currently innocent sparkling.

Aaanywaaayysss...I decided to put some more 'brotherly love' action in this since I think it's not enough for my liking. Okay, so I'm into twincest.. a bit, but it's not like I'll be putting it in here. Like the summary says, Sunny going into 'mum-mode', not 'twincest' mode. Cool your jets..

Not mine..live with it.

* * *

"Alright Jeazmyne, let's take it from the top."

"Gimme a minute will ya? My fingers are still hurting, damn competition.."

"Hopefully our dear friends, Rissa and Laily are practising as hard as us..but I still can't _believe _you're Romeo in the..-"

"DON'T SAY IT _**JULIET**_!"

Ratchet was sitting on his chair in his office and reading a datapad when he heard bickerings from the other room, which turns out to be Leanna and Jeazmyne's shared room. He sighs and made his way towards his apprentice's room to stop the bickering _again_. Those two can be worse than Prowl and Jazz at times.

But just as he stepped out of his office, a loud crying could be heard coming from the twins' room.

'Primus..am I the only sane one here?' he thought. Before he can make another step, a yellow blur in the form of Sunstreaker zoomed past him and went straight to his room, nearly knocking Ratchet in the process. He stared at the retreating form closing the door and the crying subsided. Another hiss from his right snaps him out of his daze.

"Hey Ratchet? What's going on?" Jeazmyne asked.

"Yeah, we heard crying and running," Leanna continued.

Ratchet pushes himself up and shrugs a shoulder. But then he glared at the two humans. "Stop bickering, or else I'm going to hang you upside down from the ceiling!" The girls immediately paled and nods their heads.

888

Sunstreaker pants from the running. Before he went out to check the duty roaster, Sideswipe was fast asleep and wrapped up in his thermal blanket, but when he left, the sparkling woke up and nearly cried his voice capasitor out causing the yellow twin to run back to him almost immediately.

"You just can't give me a break, can you?" he frowned at Sideswipe. The sparkling simply sniffed and hiccups at the older mech. His engines still moving too fast after the crying and still not circulating the right amount of air to cool them down, hence the hiccups. Sunstreaker sighs and pats Sideswipe's back and cooing at him.

"It's alright Sides..I'm here.." he murmured. In the next half an hour he needs to go on patrol and Jazz is on shift, the only off shifts are Ratchet, Hound, Grapple and _Tracks_. No way in the Pits is the yellow warrior allowing that egotistical, full-of-himself Corvette touching his sparkling brother.

He'd probably let Hound watch over but the thought of the scout taking Sideswipe out of the Ark made him feel a little paranoid. As for Grapple, he didn't want any materials for his inventions to fall on Sideswipe. That leaves Ratchet...

As Sunstreaker continues to ponder on what he should do, Sideswipe's optics becomes droopy and he pops his thumb into his mouth. When the yellow twin notices this, he smiled warmly. "I guess I have no other choice.." he murmured, kissing Sideswipe on his helm.

888

Half an hour later, Ratchet found himself staring dumbly at Sunstreaker while his arms are full with a sleeping Sideswipe. Leanna, who had returned to work, snickered at her superior but shuts up when she got a glare.

"You want _me_ to **_babysit_** this menace?"

"C'mon Ratch', you watch over us most of the time and know what we need. Besides, you're off shift," Sunstreaker tried to reason.

"I don't 'watch over' you! You and your brother slagged yourself way too much and there are plenty of other Bots that're off shift to look after him!"

"Exactly my point! You know what we like best, I've gotta patrol to go and I need him recharching when I get back later tonight," with that said, the yellow hellion went off with a wave, leaving a flabbergasted Ratchet on the spot.

"Look on the bright side Ratchet, you won't be bored for the entire day," Leanna grins, wisely going towards the door that connects her room with the medbay. Before he even realised that she was gone, shouts of profanities escaped him.

888

Not exactly knowing what he should do, Ratchet carried Sideswipe to Wheeljack's lab to see the engineer's progress. As he strode down the hallway, little Sideswipe is happily playing with his fingers. Sadly not long after, he got bored and decided to move about the medic's arms tring to find something more fun to do.

"Would you quit that!" he snarled.

Sideswipe stopped completely and whimpered at the harsh tone. Realizing that this Sideswipe is different and more sensitive than the older Sideswipe, Ratchet quickly rocks the little one until he calmed down.

"Jeez..you've caused me trouble when you're a mech, and you also cause me trouble when you're a sparkling, are you born just to annoy me?" he grumbles as he rocks Sideswipe to slumber.

Once they reached the lab, Ratchet opens the door to see Wheeljack and Perceptor examining the blasted machine that had started this whole mess. When he sees what they were doing, Ratchet can only quirk a metal brow.

"What're you doing?" he asked lamely.

"Tring to actually find what had turned Sideswipe into a sparkling in the first place. This thing's suppose to turn CPU's into that of a sparkling, not the whole mech," Wheeljack answered casually without even looking up. Perceptor is beside the inventor and in his microscope mode, his lenses zooming in and out to find any micro damages to the wires.

"Then I suggest you work fast because we're one frontliner short. Sunstreaker may charge at the 'Cons like a mad bull but..it's Sideswipe that takes his defenses. Besides, if this red Pit-spawn's like this, Sunstreaker needs to protect him,"

Wheeljack and Perceptor couldn't argue with that. Then they saw the sleeping bundle in Ratchet's arms, the inventor melted almost in an instant whe Sideswipe twittered in his sleep, dreaming of only Primus knows what.

"He is so _adorable _like that. Hard to believe that the twins were like this when they were created huh?" Ratchet snorted at this.

"Yeah, cute and innocent for both of them when they're sparklings, but troublesome and idiotic once they've grown up," he grumbled but notheless stroke the little black helm with a gentle hand. The sparkling simply squeaked and curled into a tighter ball when the cold air from the lab's aircond crept up to his underdeveloped armour.

"You might want to warm him up, even a simple virus can be a threat for such a young life," Perceptor points out at the shivering tiny mech.

"Alright, I'll take him back with me but I want this matter to resolve in the shortest of time. The 'Cons may be quiet but that doesn't mean we can willy-nilly around," growled the medic. Both scientists nod their heads and return to what they were doing before.

888

"Ratchet! Can I borrow your laser scalpel? I couldn't find mine and..-"

Leanna strode into the medbay casually as usual when she was cut off mid way when Ratchet 'SSSHHHH!'-ed at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking off her labcoat and hangs it at a coat rack showing her deep brown dress.

"I just put him to sleep after he cried his voice out. Kid's got a voice that could blow Mount Everest!" Ratchet said, emphasizing his words with some flailings of his arms. The girl then nods her head with a silent 'ah..'

"So that's the noise I heard when I had to take care of Jazz.." she muttered. Three seconds later, her eyes widens in horror when she realise what she had spit out. Turning ever so slowly, she could see the dark red flames towering behind Ratchet who have an 'I'm going to kill you!' aura.

"What was that about Jazz?" he hissed. Leanna thought she's going to die after this, but life isn't easy lately so..why not.

"Uhh...he had this..'music fever' just now with Jeazmyne and Blaster, and he danced like a drunk monkey and manage to bash his head against a table and..dent it like..really bad.." she squeaked out while twiddling her fingers. Ratchet's face was calm and stoic but after working for a couple of months with the medic, Leanna is coping with his temper that not many bots survive.

"Music fever?" he started ever so slowly.

"Yeah..Jeazmyne was practicing her solo with her guitar and Jazz and Blaster joined in after the latter is finished with his shift.."

Ratchet didn't say anything but picks up his wrench and took a menacing step forward at his charge. He had known Leanna to have a rock-hard head and just _wouldn't _listen to the rules unless deamed necessary, nor is she easy to crack for some information.

"Where is he?"

"His room," answered the girl quickly. With a stern 'watch him!', Ratchet marched off leaving the sparkling and the human together. A few seconds, then a sound akin to a metal hitting a metal could be heard, followed by a terrified yelp and screaming of profanities. The girl can only shook her head in amusement.

She turned around and climbed on the ladder that Ratchet had installed for her to get on the medberth, and saw a delightfully sleeping Sideswipe. The sparkling is tucked in his thermal blanket and an empty bottle beside him.

"Somehow I wonder why you grew up to be such a troublemaker.." she sighs. While she sat there singing a couple of songs, she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Jazz running for his life followed by a fuming ambulance.

888

Ratchet have to admit Jeazmyne was right. With Sideswipe being a sparkling, he didn't get as much work as before. And even if there are bots visiting his medbay, he'd sent Leanna to do the job. Dings, scratches and dents? Basic medical knowledge, no problem for the kid.

"Well sir, you look like you've been relaxing the entire day," smirked Leanna while she cleans some tools. Ratchet _does _look like he's been relaxing the entire day. Feet up his table, playing with Sideswipe, drinking some mild high-grade, yeah..he's been relaxing alright.

"I had fun," he smirked while tossing Sideswipe up in the air gently. "Heard that you play Juliet in your class play,"

The tool in the girl's hand clattered to the floor noisily. Her head dipped low causing her bangs to cever half her face and gave her that 'dark aura' that even Optimus is scared off, especially when she's royally pissed off.

"And to think my drama teacher is such a genius.." she whispered. "How was I suppose to know that she was covering up our roles! All she said was 'please write your name underneath this line'! Then she opens the paper that covered our roles and...and..!"

"Your whole class went completely quiet when you and Jeazmyne got the lead roles? It's a wonder that they don't mind that guys play girls and vice versa.." Ratchet pondered. Leanna slumped slightly.

"Miss Kiara thinks that it's fair for all of us. If half the girls want to play Juliet, it'll be troublesome," she sighs. "Then I still have that band competition with Jeazmyne, it's difficult.."

The medic knew this might happen. Her happy mood doesn't really last long and would be replaced by boredom or something related to what they would talk about. Mostly she felt emotionless and bored. Except for Jeazmyne, her happy mood can last the whole day if it went her way, and even in the darkest time she would smile to lift her own spirits.

"Why can't you be like Jeazmyne?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Leanna blinked a few times, confused at the sudden change when once more, her expression turned bored. A slight frown and half open eyes.

"That's not my thing," came the casual reply. Of course...

888

Still in his relaxed position and his charge returning to her room, Ratchet played with Sideswipe and surprisingly, he's grown attached to the little sparkling despite the death threats and multiple wrench throwing he had done. He really hate to admit, Sideswipe got him hypnotized by his big and sparkly optics.

Until of course, Tracks waltz right in and ruin the happy relaxing moment. "What do you want Tracks?" glowered the medic while putting Sideswipe on his chair.

"Ratchet, do you have any extra wax and polish? I need to buff up my chesse,"

The medic points to the cabinet behind him, and then he heard soft twitters coming from his office. Leaving Tracks to his things, he went inside to retrieve a bored Sideswipe and flicked his nose playfully, earning a hiccuppy giggle from the sparkling. Ratchet then walks outside to see if Tracks could find any of his items.

The Corvette was rummaging through the cabinet when he saw Ratchet coming out with Sideswipe. He stopped completely and grins.

"So..our resident prankster got turned into a helpless little sparkling. I'm sure that a certain off-dated Lamborghini wouldn't mind if I'd play around him a bit," smirked Tracks as he advances closer towards the confused and blinking Sideswipe. But before he could pluck Sideswipe off, Ratchet has already whap him on his head.

"I don't think so Tracks. Sunstreaker might rebuild you a new head if you touch his brother. Plus, you know how he is ever since Sideswipe turned like this, he's only merely protecting Sideswipe," stressed Ratchet, pushing the Corvette back.

"C'mon Ratchet! It's time Sunstreaker knows the word 'pay' and 'back'! It's not everyday I got a chance like this.." whined Tracks. Ratchet just settle him with a glare and hold Sideswipe tighter in his arms. He shooed the Corvette and returns to his office, leaving a sulking Tracks behind.

Walking out of the medbay, Tracks decided to 'kidnap' Sideswipe by bribing Anna. He'd bribe Hoist or First Aid but those mechs are not worth his time seeing as how they don't want to get killed by the cheif surgeon.

Re-thinking his plans, Tracks smirked at himself.

888

"You want me to do _what_?"

"It'll be simple, all you have to do is distract Ratchet for a while, just enough time for me to take Sideswipe,"

"Let me rephrase that, _**you**_ want to do _WHAT?_"

Rolling his optics, his patience is getting thin and Leanna STILL refuse to help him. "I want to kidnap Sideswipe so that ol'Sunstreaker knows that when I payback, I damn well **payback**."

"You do realise that Sideswipe hasn't done anything wrong to you. Even before he becomes a sparkling, the only bot you have problems with is Sunstreaker, not him. And now that he's a sparkling, he's vulnerable!"

"My whole point exactly!"

Leanna sighs and turned to her friend for some answers. Jeazmyne stared at the two before shaking her head in disagreement. Leanna then turned back to Tracks.

"Sorry Tracks, I'm not helping you. I like the twins, and I'm not doing anything to get on Sunny's bad side. We all know what'll happen and even if I'm a hard-headed kid, I'm just a human that he can squish easily," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but he won't do that least he wants red smushy things all over his frame," Jeazmyne adds all too chipper. Tracks frowned at the girls and quite disgusted at the term 'red smushy things' coming from a human. He would have none of it either. Before he could utter a single word, Ratchet was at the door with Sideswipe and his things.

"I've got a staff meeting that I've...completely forgotten.." he starts in an embarrassed tone.

"Because you were TOO relaxed all day," muttered his assistant without even looking up from a medical report. Ratchet leered at her while the duo snickered.

"Right..now I need someone to look after him and Tracks.." he sighs. "As much as I don't want to do this, you'll have to watch him until either Sunstreaker returns or I've finish with the meeting."

The medic then gently hands Sideswipe to a VERY pleased Tracks and went off. For Tracks, everything just seemed to go his way now. "Seeing as how the universe just turned my way, I'll be off doing embarassing things to lil' Siders," he cackled evilly and ran off.

Leanna and Jeazmyne shouted at him not to harm Sideswipe, Leanna even threw a heavy wrench at him that managed to hit a very sensitive wiring in his knee. The Corvette yelped in pain but he managed to limp himself back to his room.

"What're we suppose to do? Sunstreaker's gonna KILL us!" Jeazmyne shrieks.

"Not us, him. I got Sunflower on speed dial," Leanna hold up her phone to emphasize her point.

"How did..? When'd you..? What..? Agh! Never mind, just call him or else Sides is going to be in a world of Hell!"

"Already on it!"

888

"HE DID WHAT?" roared the yellow twin once he got message from Leanna and Jeazmyne.

_; You heard me! He kidnaps Sideswipe and holding him hostage until you return. ; _came Jeazmyne's voice over the commlink.

"Where the frag is Ratchet? I said **he **should watch Sideswipe, not **Tracks!**" he glowered. His patrol was over half an hour ago and he's on his way to the Ark when he got the call.

_; Ratchet got a staff meeting he kinda..forgot. So he went to us and Tracks was there and..yeah.. ;_

Sunstreaker growls again and shifted his gears, his engines roaring as he drove at top speed trying to return to his brother. Checking through the bond, he notices that Sideswipe is still calm but two hours away from home, not really helping matters since Tracks might have enough time to mess up his twin.

"I'm on my way back!" he cuts off the link and focused entirely on home. He'd have a word with Tracks later on for this.

* * *

I never even thought of putting Tracks in but..a reviewer gave me the idea and this was written down. It was evening, just rained and 5 pm looks like 8 pm, I got blur. Dark weather don't do well with me 'cause I practically live with the sun.

Now, I'm off to bury myself in pillows since it's..around 10 degrees and as usual, I don't do well in cold. But I still need to know what to buy for my dad for his birthday..hmmm...what do men like? All I know is that he's simple, casual and just LOVES WWE Raw.

Read n review. (=_=)


	4. A brother's love

Sorry for the previous chapter, I wanted to do a two part for the very first time and managed it. The bunny kept bugging me to do it so..I have no choice. Damn thing, should've burn it when I had the chance. So, what should I do about Tracks?

Oh no..I see plot bunnies.. *squints eye* IT'S THEM! *gets buried alive by thousands of bunnies, oh look, there's a wish list*

____

_To readers: Not mine, enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Tracks sat there in his room, smirking at the innocent sparkling in front of him. "Well well Sideswipe. Let's give you some embarassing pictures to use as blackmail. And who knows, maybe I'll edit it and put your picture as Sunstreaker's."

As he crept closer and scaring the crap outta the sparkling, Sunstreaker burst through his door in all his glory and practically growling at the Corvette to release his brother.

"Sunstreaker! I thought you won't be back in the next two hours!" Tracks gaped, completely taken by surprise on how it took just minutes for the older twin to return home.

"Got a little run-in with Skywarp on the way here. Next thing I know he transwarped, we got here and I kicked his can until he cried," answered the psycopath with a slight shrug. Then he realised that he's not exactly here to have a talk. "What are you doing with Sideswipe?" he growled.

Tracks took a step back, fearing that the golden Lamborghini might go berserk on him and thrashed his newly buffed chesse. "Now now, Sunstreaker, no need to get hysterical. Ratchet said to look after him while he went to the staff meeting. And I'm just doing what was told," Tracks replied, raising his arms in an innocent gesture.

"Then why is he scared?" hissed Sunstreaker.

"How can you tell? Maybe he's not," Tracks wondered. But he got his answer when the other bot points to his chest then to Sideswipe. Guess the bond thing escaped him. "Right.."

"Return him to me, and nobot gets hurt, understood?" glowered Sunstreaker as he narrowed his optics and glaring daggers to the Corvette. Tracks gestured to Sideswipe and the yellow twin grabs his brother tenderly. Turning around, he glared at the Corvette again and slips out towards his own room, leaving a bewildered Tracks alone.

888

Sunstreaker was _glad _that Sideswipe is alright, despite being a little scared by Tracks intimidation. The twin is humming at Sideswipe to calm his fears, and the sparkling is reacting nicely to it. Gently rocking Sideswipe, Sunstreaker puffed up the pillow a little and place a smaller pillow to cushion Sides' little head.

Once the sparkling is content, Sunstreaker place him on the pillow and heads off to ready the low-grade. As his brother walks away and out of range, Sideswipe twittered, clicked and cooed to get his attention but to no avail. He even tried to push himself up but he doesn't have the strength to support his entire body weight, so he decided to just stay. His brother always comes back for him.

Always.

Returning to his brother, Sunstreaker has finished the low grade and presenting it in front of his brother. "Look what I've got Sides, you want this don't you?" he cooed, shaking the bottle gently once he captured Sideswipe's attention. The sparkling twittered as he tries to grab the bottle with diminuitive fingers.

"Take a bath quietly first, and it's yours," smirked the yellow Lambo. Sideswipe dropped his hands and chirped, as if he understood what his brother had said. "Good sparkling, let's go," Sunstreaker placed the bottle at the bedside table and scoops Sideswipe up and heading towards the wash racks.

888

This time, the bath he gave to Sideswipe wasn't as troublesome anymore. In fact, the sparkling seems playful and would smile and twitter at the yellow twin once he's into the water. And he'd splash his little arms around and blew raspberries whenever Sunstreaker picks him. After the bath, Sideswipe is ready for another nap.

"Okay Sides, time for your bottle," cooed Sunstreaker. The sparkling simply twittered sleepily as he sucked his thumb. Placing Sideswipe on the pillow gently, he rubs the bottle tip at Sideswipe's mouth until the sparkling latched onto it.

Sunstreaker stroked Sideswipe's helm as his brother continued to suckle the warm fluid. But he suddenly coughed the low-grade out when it went down the wrong way. Sunstreaker placed the half full bottle away and cradled his brother to pat his back. The sparkling simply whimpered when some of the fluid still stuck in the wrong track.

"Come on, cough it out," Sunstreaker instructed all the while still patting his brother's back slightly harder. The sparkling couldn't handle all the patting on his back and the result, a mess of gooey pink low-grade energon splattered on his brother's shoulder. "GAAH!"

Holding his brother in front of him, he turned slightly to see the damage. Seems all the goo had mostly dropped to the floor but the pinkish colour is still on his shoulder with some...clumps. Turning his attention back to Sideswipe, he saw that the lil' sparkling is low on energy seeing as how his optics are a dull shade of blue and weak coughs escaped him.

The icy cold spark that belongs to Sunstreaker always have a warm spot only for his brother, and right now his brother's just a weak Cybertronian baby so he really shouldn't be too angry.

"Ssshh..it's alright Sides. Let's get that bottle and feed you again, this time, I'll make sure to not tip it too much," Sunstreaker murmured while cradling Sideswipe on his left arm.

888

The night was growing late and most of the Ark residents are fast asleep. In one room however, a certain yellow Lamborghini is lulling his stuck-as-sparkling brother to sleep.

Sideswipe's optics are closed and his tiny hands are placed underneath his chin and coccooned in a thick thermal blanket all the while being rocked to sleep by Sunstreaker. His little head being gently carressed by his brother from time to time. Once Sunstreaker is positive that Sideswipe is sleeping, he place him on the pillow and kiss the little helm before settling down to sleep on his own.

888

Humming to herself, Jeazmyne kept tapping her fingers on the desk she's sharing with Leanna. The latter is reading a history text book and clenching and unclenching her fist. Next thing Jeazmyne knew..

WHAM!

"OOOWWW! _Fuckityfuckity**fuck**_! Why'd you pancaked my fingers?" yell Jeazmyne as she blows air on her reddened fingers. Beside her, Leanna let loose a sadistic grin.

"That's because I'm serious about getting an A for our history test. Just because you're already a genius and would score full marks without even studying, doesn't mean that I'm as good.." she hissed all the while inching closer to Jeazmyne until she hovers over her friend.

"Alright alright! Don't loom over me, you're making me feel claustraphobic.."

Leanna scoffs and returns to her book, ignoring her friend completely. A few minutes passed and the silence was too overwhelming for Leanna, who practically has the attention span of Jack Russell.

"THAT'S IT! I can't take this silence! It's driving me **_INSANE_**!" she shouted in frustration and slamming her book down. Jeazmyne was taken aback by the sudden outburst but then she grins, knowing that the other girl couldn't study unless there's music in the background. She wondered how Leanna could do that..

Before Leanna could run off to fetch her music collection, Sunstreaker strode out of his room with Sideswipe tucked firmly in his arms. "Woah there mech, what's got you in a hurry?" Jeazmyne asked in her 'Jazz accent'. Sunstreaker stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a little surprised at the similar slang. He then glances over to Leanna who just shrugs.

"Once you've lived with her long enough, you'd go insane along with her,"

Jeazmyne glared at this. Sunstreaker only stared at the two before turning around and leave the girls alone. "Nice talking to you too you big aft," muttered Jeazmyne.

888

"Excuse me?"

"Come _on_, don't give that slag, you know he's just a kid,"

"I do not see any humor in asking _me _to watch your brother. I already have plenty of work to be done,"

"He's not going to give you any trouble..except in bathtime but, he'll just sleep the entire day once you fed him his energon,"

"And why is it that I am the one watching him again? Couldn't you have given him to any of your other comrades?"

"Who was the one that made everyone on-shift when I have monitor duty? And for your info _**Prowl**_, you're a 'comrade' too,"

Prowl stared at the yellow Lamborghini. Apparently he's right. The main reason Sunstreaker went to see him is because there was no off-shift mech to take care of Sideswipe, who's currently cooing at the tactician.

"Look at him, just a sparkling. Newborn even! Just feed him, bathe him and for once, entertain him. Wouldn't cause too much trouble," told the yellow twin as he thrusted Sideswipe towards the SIC to take.

Prowl was hesitant at first to hold Sideswipe but he has no other choice. Sighing in exasperation, he took Sideswipe into his arms and allow Sunstreaker to go to the monitor room where he'll be spending the next half a day in front of screens.

888

Optics fixated on datapads, Prowl is writing down the reports with one hand while the other gently bounce Sideswipe to sleep. He just had his energon and now would be a good time for a nap, if he wants a nap.

The sparkling is staring at the SIC with big, innocent optics that's...kind of unnerving for Prowl. Even if he's just a sparkling, it's a little spooky to feel someone watching you doing everything without blinking. Good thing for Prowl, Sideswipe soon gave a big yawn and curled tighter into a ball before sucking his thumb and fell into a deep slumber.

Smiling slightly, Prowl continued his work for a good hour, until music could be heard blasted through the halls. He winced when Sideswipe starts to whimper then wail at the highest decibel.

Growling in frustration, he pushed himself out of the chair he's been vacated and tried to soothe the sparkling by humming slightly. Apparently he have to talk to Jazz about blasting his surround system to its max volume. Just as he was about to walk out, a shrill voice could be heard outside yelling over the music.

Opening the door, he could see Jeazmyne and Leanna gang up on Jazz and Blaster. The girls are currently chasing the two music lovers down the hall with shouts and curses.

"Next time you blast that shitty thing down my ear, YOU. ARE. **DEAD!**" growled Leanna, her eyes narrowing down to slits as she bared her teeth.

"For all things holy, we are TRYING to study, we have a test that'll mark our classes _AND _future!" Jeazmyne shrieks, throwing pieces of machinery she found lying in the hallway at the duo.

Prowl watch in silent amusement as the two mechs yelped and ducked at the projectiles. Finally, Leanna pulled out two of her wrenches (gifts by Ratchet), twirled it around her fingers and threw them as hard as she could to each of the bots' helm. They fell with a crash and groaning in pain while holding their heads.

Just as Prowl opens his mouth, Sunstreaker barrelled past and within seconds, he was standing in front of him.

"I heard Sideswipe crying," he panted after having to run from the opposite corridor down towards where Prowl's office is. Red Alert had followed him shortly after and now leering at the two. Prowl stared quietly at the frontliner and glanced at the wailing sparkling in his arms. His gears are turning in his head and he _knew _this might not be such a good idea.

"Sunstreaker, you are to be relieved off duty until Sideswipe returns to normal," he said out bluntly. Both Red Alert and Sunstreaker stared at the tactician with a quirked metal brow.

"You're joking.." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Not really. I see no one else could take care of Sideswipe other than you. And until Wheeljack can fully rebuilt the machinery, you are to be taking care of him. Consider this as payment for covering Sideswipe's shifts," Prowl smiled warmly, handing the sniffling sparkling back to his brother.

"Prowl, you're serious?" Red asked, staring between the yellow Lambo and the Datsun.

"I am. Go on, I'm sure he needs you to soothe him," Prowl instructed. Sunstreaker nods his head and went off towards his room while being watched by Red and Prowl.

888

Tiny fingers reaching out towards a larger digit and gripping it before it was placed in a small mouth. Sunstreaker smiled when his brother kept himself content by playing with his index finger. Soft coos could be heard in the twins' room as Sideswipe continues to play with the finger.

Sunstreaker chuckled warmly and stroked the sparkling's helm. His spark poured as much love towards his brother's end of the bond, causing Sides to twitter softly and reaching out to him. Sunny scoops Sideswipe up and place the little helm over his spark.

"Don't worry Sides, I've got you," he cooed. Sideswipe simply smiled.

* * *

Uhh..yeah. Sorry if this chapter's kinda shitty, my brain just frazzled out after too much cola. Didn't I tell you I wanted some more fluffiness between the two brothers? If it's too much, do tell me, I don't want to write too much fluffiness since I don't want to melt into nothing.

Right, up next we'll have a problem with the 'Cons. I won't tell you what I'm planning, but it'll be filled with spark-wrenching terror for our lil' Sides. I'm being evil right now.

Read 'n' Review pleaze.


	5. Near death experience

*wearing a grim reaper outfit*

Call me..GRIM REAPERESS! MUAHAHAHA! On this dark and lone night, I shall make our _poor defenseless _sparkling begone to the land of dead! With this scythe, I shall bring him to the brink of **_DEATH_**! LET THE SUN DIES AND DARKNESS ENGULFS! *cough cough*

Sorry, just trying to lift the halloween spirit. But I wasn't kidding when I said bringing Sides to the brink of death. Guess what I meant by that. *grins evilly* Not mine.

* * *

The sun's ray shone upon Sunstreaker's face and the yellow warrior woke up with a groan. He rubs his tired optics and sat up, comprehending what he should do. Prowl had given him permission to stay off-duty until Sideswipe returns to normal. Speaking of Sideswipe, he glances to his right and saw his brother sleeping soundly in his blanket.

The sparkling is snuggled nice and warm in the blanket and looking very calm. Sunstreaker decided to get off his berth and ready his low-grade since Sideswipe has the tendecy to wake up early in the morning and bug him. Walking towards the dispenser, he pulls out the bottle, pour the low-grade in and set it down on a heating pad.

As he waited for it to warm up, a soft sneeze could be heard indicating thet Sideswipe might have woken up. Returning back to his berth, he could see the sparkling rubbing his optics and moving about his blanket. Twitters and clicks escaped his vocals when he realised that no one picks him up.

'The low-grade's about to warm up anyway, might as well get him,' Sunstreaker thought. He went over to Sideswipe and rested a hand on the little helm. Sideswipe stopped squirming and staring at his brother with half awake optics. "Morning Sides, I got your bottle ready," smiled the yellow twin as he picked his brother and rested him at the crook of his left arm.

The sparkling reached his arms out to play with Sunstreaker's digit as they make their way towards where the bottle is. Pulling his hand away, he took the bottle, shook it gently and pops it in the waiting mouth.

Sideswipe immediately latched onto the bottle as his little finger curled around and tucked underneath his chin. Sunstreaker brought him to his berth and continued to feed his brother.

888

To the Ark residents, letting their guard down was never a good thing especially with the Decepticons still standing. And after weeks of hiding, the Autobots are getting a bit paranoid.

"Prowl, are you _sure _that there are no signs of those 'Cons?" Optimus asked. The SIC just nods his head at his leader.

"Positive sir, Teletraan haven't detected any threat by them, even Powerglide didn't see any Seekers or cassettes trying to find any energy source," Prowl replied, his fingers typing furiously at the super computer's console.

"This isn't normal, it has been nearly three weeks without an attack. What is Megatron planning?" murmured the Prime. As the two high rank bots ponder the situation, Red Alert walks in towards them.

"Sirs, there's a few disturbance to out energon refinery in sector Omega and sector Alpha. I've detected that the pipes are not alligned correctly but.." he stopped, causing Prime and Prowl to glance at each other and then back to the security director.

"Continue, Red Alert," instructed Prime gently. The SD seems to be reluctant at first to speak.

"I have sent a couple of mini bots to repair it but somehow, the energon is depleting at an alarming rate and the pipes kept being moved by someone. I even place a few cameras there but it kept getting damaged and when I checked it, it turns out to be blast marks.."

Prowl and Prime was shocked when they heard this. "Prowl, send Cliffjumper, Brawn, Jazz and Mirage to investigate. Red, show me the tapes that you've manage to capture," Prime instructed. The two saluted him and quickly went off to do their job.

888

_:Jazz, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Mirage, report to my office immediately: _

Prowl's voice could be heard clearly through the intercom. The mentioned four could only wonder what Prowl would want with them. They got to their feet and went straight towards the SIC's office where they would get their mission.

Meanwhile, Jeazmyne is a little confused as though why her guardian was suddenly called away when they're having so much fun on the DDR. She sulked and heads off towards the medbay to find her friend. Sadly said friend wouldn't hang out with her.

"But..but..why..?" whined Jeazmyne.

"Ratch needs me for this, said he needs to prepare the medbay for any upcoming threats," Leanna answered while putting on her labcoat and glasses.

"Upcoming threat? What upcoming threat, the 'Cons have been quiet for nearly a month!" Leanna sighs in exasperation, looking left, right and behind her, she whispered to Jeazmyne,

"Look, I don't know either but doc's said that Red found something in sector Alpha and Omega's energon refinery. They suspect an intruder,"

"Those are our biggest refineries.." Jeazmyne muttered. Leanna simply nods her head and pushes Jeazmyne away before entering the medbay. Jeazmyne hung her head and went off to find Sunstreaker.

888

Sideswipe is giggling like crazy when his brother blew warm air all over his small frame. The sparkling's twitters drown out any other noises in the rec room, if there is any. When his cooling fans kicked in, Sunstreaker immediately stopped his blowings and cradled his brother closer. The blanket he used to wrap Sideswipe lies beside him.

The sparkling cooed quietly as he rested his head over his brother's spark chamber. The soft beat of the yellow twin's pump lull him to sleep as Sunstreaker wraps the blanket around him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the alarm blasted and explosions rocked through the base, causing the sparkling to whimper.

Sunstreaker holds his brother closer just as Prowl's voice could be heard from the intercom.

_:Decepticons attack at sector Omega, all Autobots report immediately. I repeat, Decepticons attack at sector Omega, all Autobots report there immediately!:_

As the frontliner turns around towards the door, he could see his comrades yelling at him to get to the scene. "Hurry up kid! The 'Cons are bashing our tailpipes!" Ironhide shouted.

"I'll catch up!" Sunstreaker shouted back. He scrambled up to his feet and went down towards the Ark's storage room where he hid Sideswipe in between some crates. "Don't worry Sides, I'll be back," he murmured, placing a gentle hand on the sparkling's little helm.

After that, he pulls out his gun and went off to find some 'Cons, leaving a _very _distressed Sideswipe crying in between the crates. The sparkling extended his arms, trying to reach his brother, but no one came so sat there, sniffling quietly.

Just then, the light flickered off and the backup generators kicked in, causing the entire Ark to be filled with blinking, eerie red light.

888

Megatron's newest plan is to pump out the Autobot's refinery dry and leaving them defenseless. Which is why the Autobots are having a bit of trouble trying to contain the Decepticons.

"Where'd ya put Sides?" Jazz had asked Sunstreaker while they were fighting Starscream.

"In one of the storage room! He'll be safe there!" replied the yellow twin as he dodged a nullray blast. Starscream zips left and right while throwing hand grenades at the two and firing his guns at the same time.

"Do you fools think you can take down the mighty Starscream? I can win against you with one hand tied behind my back!" he screeched, laughing as he fired more blasts at the two. One of the grenades exploded a little too close near Jazz, causing the saboteur to get blasted a few feet back. He staggered to his feet but knelt down when he found out that one of his knees are damaged badly.

Ravage tried to strike the frontliner but he just got tossed back and smashed through the Ark. Sunstreaker ignored the kitty 'Con and went back to fighting Starscream.

Unknown to any of them..Sunstreaker's brutal strength caused Ravage to smash all the way to where Sideswipe is located... Now the cassette is up and about, it tried to find a way out, when barely audible whimpers reached its ears. Turning his head and growling, Ravage sneaks off to find the source, and found a sparkling among the crates.

Sideswipe's optics are glassy with tears. When he saw this red-eyed creature, he started to whimper and twitter to get his brother's attention. The sparkling starts to panic when no one came and the creature advances closer. Finally, Ravage hissed at the sparkling and roughly grab him by the scruffbar and ran out.

Sideswipe wailed and curled himself into a tight ball when Ravage carelessly climbed on top of the Ark's roof, managing to scrape and scratched the sparkling's soft armour. Finally at the top of the Ark, Ravage saw the one mech that nearly knocks him offline.

Sunstreaker.

Ravage bit harder at the sparkling's sensitive scruffbar until Sideswipe's cries could be heard throughout the battlefield. The yellow twin's head snapped up and was horrified at the sight before him. His brother's in the grip of a 'Con and his end of the bond is _screaming _for Sunstreaker to get him.

"**PUT MY BROTHER DOWN!**" Sunstreaker roared. He aimed at Ravage but has no courage to fire since the shot might hit Sideswipe. The gun shook as his hand trembled with uncontain fury and fear. Both Autobots and Decepticons ceased fire to check what was happening. When Megatron saw what was at Ravage's jaw, he smirked.

"Prime, I didn't _know _you have a sparkling among your troops, what a best way to kill him and your frontliner at the same time.."

Optimus growls at the back of his throat. With the sparkling held hostage, the Autobots have nothing to do except comply what the Decepticon ordered least they want Sideswipe dead. Just as he was about to oder his comrades to stand down, Bluestreak manage to prove why he's the best sharp shooter.

The grey Datsun fired his lasers straight towards Ravage's head, knocking the cassette down and releasing his grip on Sideswipe. The sparkling cried as he rolled down the roof and straight towards ground that's coming up fast. Windcharger fired his magnets and managed to catch Sideswipe before he could hit ground.

Skywarp fired his lasers and knocks Windcharger off before warping off to get the sparkling. Ironhide and most of the Autobots fire at the purple jet but he just warped somewhere out of their way.

Annoyed and outright furious with the 'Cons for messing with his brother, Sunstreaker's optics start to turn red and with deadly accuracy, fired his lasers at the unsuspecting Decepticons.

"SUNSTREAKER, wait!" Ratchet tried to stop the yellow twin from getting his brother back by doing insane stunts but the Lamborghini have already sped off towards a retreating Thundercracker.

888

Skywarp teleported high up in the clouds and is having fun hurting Sideswipe by slowly burning the small frame with his guns. He even dangles the wailing sparkling by a foot. "Poor kid, doesn't know what might hit him, don't worry though, I'll take care of you and your brother," he whispered cruelly.

Just as he was about to let go of the sparkling's foot from a few hundred feet above air, Thundercracker collided with him after being Jet Judo-ed by Sunstreaker. The purple jet loose consciousness and drops Sideswipe. Sunstreaker watched his brother fell with pure terror.

"_SIDESWIPE!_"

Jumping off of the crashed blue jet, he dived head first to catch his brother. 20 feet above ground, he managed to grab Sideswipe and release his parachute. "Don't cry Sides, I've got you and I'm not letting go.." he murmured. The sparkling is in bad condition. Energon flowed out of the deep scratches that Ravage had created and part of his armour are burnt through.

Sideswipe's optics start to dim as they decended gently towards ground. Sunstreaker tried to bounce his brother so that he'd stay awake, if Sideswipe fell asleep with the amount of damage he obtained, he might never wake up anymore.

A shot from his back brought him to his knees, turning around, he saw Soundwave and his cassettes. The Autobots are still fighting the rest of the Decepticons a few kilometers away.

"You've done enough damage to my brother Soundwave..you're not gonna lay another hand on him as long as I lived.." he growls as he tried to ignore the pain erupting from his back.

"Autobot: Injured. No position for threats. Elimination shall be swift," came the emotionless reply. Laserbeak, Overkill, Ratbat and Buzzsaw advances towards the yellow warrior, ready to take him down if it wasn't for Hound being in the right place at the right time.

A hand grenade was thrown and all the cassettes including Soundwave was knocked back.

"Sunstreaker let's go. We need to get out of here and take Sideswipe to see Ratchet," Hound instructed. Sunstreaker nods his head as warnings start to pop in his CPU. He pushes himself up and cradled Sideswipe closer while running towards the Ark.

888

Smokescreen covered the entire battleground with his magnetized cloud of smoke, rendering the Decepticons confused. He then fired a special ray from his guns that scrambled the 'Cons weapons. With their hands holding useless weapons and practically outnumbered, Megatron ordered for retreat and letting the Autobots cheer on their victory.

In the medbay, Ratchet and Hoist are working on one surgery room while First Aid and Swoop in the other surgery room. Most of the bots aren't that badly injured which is a good thing. The only downside is that Sideswipe isn't holding on much longer.

"Stabilise his spark! I can't keep at it much longer!" shouted Ratchet. Hoist plunged an electrical stabilizer into the mini chamber and fired it so that the sparkling's life force doesn't fade away, and ultimately drag Sunstreaker along with it. Both top surgeon and doctor work as fast as their hands would allow it.

Every sparkpulse from Sideswipe made the sparkling weaker. The only thing his remaining energy are able to feed would be his spark and processor, and that energy is fading.

Shouts and curses from the medbay did nothing to keep Sunstreaker calm. Just by thinking that his brother lays dying in that room made him sick and he wants nothing but to barge in there and be with his other half. Closing his optics and praying very hard, he can only hope that Sideswipe survives the gruesome operation.

888

After nearly 16 hours, two exhausted medic stepped out the medbay to retrieve some energon while the other two stayed to watch over the sparkling.

"Aid, comm Sunstreaker and let him know that Sideswipe's alright. Hoist and I are going to get some energon.." sighs the surgeon. First Aid nods his head as the duo left.

Sunstreaker is pacing in his room even though he should be resting. When he heard the message that Sideswipe is alright, he made a fiery beeline towards the medbay and not caring who he bumped into. All he cares about right now would be his brother.

"Where's Sideswipe?" snarled the yellow warrior as he opens the door. The sight before him made the mech held his breath in anticipation. First Aid is cradling Sideswipe close as he whispered to Sunstreaker to be quiet.

"He's been through a lot. Ratchet says that he nearly lost him three times but managed to get the little guy stabilized before something worse could happen. Here, take him back to your quarters and make sure he gets enough rest and plenty of energon. That'll make him heal faster," whispered the kind medic.

Sunstreaker gently received Sideswipe from First Aid and thanked him before returning to his quarters.

888

Sunstreaker scanned the amount of inuries that Sideswipe obtained. But it wasn't the injuries that nearly cost him his life, it was the amount of energon lost while the injuries aren't sealed. The sparkling is sleeping soundly in his blanket and not even moving. Usually Sideswipe would twitch or squirm slightly.

Fear gripped through Sunstreaker's spark when he thought of a 'Con managing to get their hands on Sideswipe again and practically killed him. Holding his brother closer, he swore he wouldn't let that happen.

Placing Sideswipe on his pillow, Sunstreaker subspaced his bottle just in case Sideswipe wakes up. The yellow twin lie down beside his sleeping brother and cuddled him closer, protecting him from anymore harm and finally resting after a terror filled battle.

* * *

I hope I got this right and manage to scare the lots of you. I don't write much tragedy so I have very little experience. All I wanna do right now is curl up in my bed 'coz..it's raining and dark. Usually dark and cold days make me sleepy.

Any ideas? Just review me and I'll see what I can do.


	6. Wanna take care of him!

Ya know..I kept getting words that I made Sideswipe too cute. Is it true? If so, I just achive my goal to make all of you melt! Feel my power! *clears throat* Okay, back to topic. Battle's over so more points on the twins (or brothers) and Wheeljack. But more on the brothers.

Not mine..I wish sparkling Sides is mine though..

* * *

After a few days, Sideswipe is getting healthier and Sunstreaker loses some of his paranoia. Ever since the surgery's over, the yellow twin doesn't let go of his brother no matter where he went, scared of who or what might snatch his dearest sibling away. But now, he can take a breath of relief when seeing the little sparkling playing with some toys back when the twins' were younger.

"C'mon Sides, let's enjoy the open air. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you up and about," smiled the yellow frontliner as he scoops his brother up. He inspected the scars and wound on the healing armour. The deep gauges still take time to heal, it might heal faster but Sideswipe is slightly sick after the surgery, his systems are still strained.

Cooing at Sunstreakerr and spitting out an action figure's head, Sideswipe rested his head against his brother's chest plates to hear the pump beat and the spark's hum as his older sibling walks out of their room.

888

Before stepping into the rec room, Sunstreaker made his way to the medbay to get his brother checked up. As the door swishes open, the cheif surgeon snapped his head to find the two brothers on time for Sideswipe's checkup.

"For the first time in your entire lifecycle, you _actually _made it in time for a medical checkup instead of giving the usual excuse," grins the medic as he took Sideswipe from Sunstreaker's arms.

"The whole excuse is Sideswipe, I don't give a sla-..care," corrected the Lambo. The only rule he knew when being a sparkling is to _**NEVER **_cuss around them. Plus the additional no high grade, no making a lot of noise when they're sleeping, no yelling, jumping or any other crazy activities that might get them hurt. At all. Ever.

"Right. The faster we start this, the faster you can show Sideswipe," nods Ratchet. He called out both First Aid and Hoist as he deposited the confused sparkling on a medberth.

"Don't worry Sides, it's just a checkup," soothed Sunstreaker. Hoist activates the scanner and First Aid brought out a small torch just in case they have to check some circuitry that's hidden behind other circuitry in the shadows.

"Alright, LEANNA! GET OUT HERE!" yelled Ratchet, completely forgetting that Sideswipe is in the room. Sunstreaker scowled at the high tone but Sideswipe simply giggled, a little happy to see the young human dashed out of her room with her labcoat and hair tie.

"I'm here! You don't have to yell you over dated piece of tin.." muttered the human. Sunstreaker still wonder _how _she could insult the medic without being crushed. Then again, Leanna is already a mini-Ratchet to begin with. Sharp wrench aim, uncontrollable temper, oh yeah..no doubts there.

"Get the scanner around the kid and note me if there's anything, I still got Powerglide's medical report to be done.." seethed Ratchet. Hoist nods his head in acknowledge and moved the small machine all over the small frame. Sideswipe twittered and pouted when the good doctor poked him here and there while his brother just stand there and did nothing.

"Everything's clean, no infections and no casualties. Let's check the bot's temperature, Anna.." Hoist turned to the human as she climbs onto the berth. As far as the doctor knows, a female human's hand is far more sensitive to heat. No wonder mothers always check their babies milk at the back of their hands (it's true, if you have a fever, find a girl to check your temperature by placing the back of their hand on your neck).

Leanna did just that on the sparkling's temple and underneath his lower jaw. The girl concentrated on the amount of heat and smiled.

"His fever's getting lower. A few more days of rest and he'll be a-okay. Though I wonder how that virus could infect him.."

"Quite possible that during First Aid and Swoop's surgeries, some virus from the injured mech contaminated him. It's not just microorganisms who does so you know," chuckled Hoist. Even First Aid smiled at her curiosity.

"Okay.. Everything's clear, the armour could heal on its own but..Aid, do we need to inject him with the special mineral to boost up the healing programme?" she asked, inspecting the slight burn marks from Skywarp.

"I suppose, but as you said yourself he still has his fever, that might not be a great idea since the mineral uses a lot of energy," explained the medical intern. Leanna looks thoughtful before shrugging.

"Right, we're done here. You can take your sparkling and take him for a walk outside but ONLY for a while. That armour's still sensitive," warned the girl. Sunstreaker nods his head in understandment. "Can you write a report to Ratchet? My handwriting's too small for him," she grins.

"And too squiggly to understand," laughed Hoist.

"So is yours, Hoist," teased First Aid. Hoist twiddled his fingers a bit and nods his head and went off to retrieve an empty datapad. Leanna spun around to get down from the berth but end up tipping to much to the side and she fell with a loud thud.

"CRAP! That's fuckin' hurt!" she shouted, but closed her mouth when she realised what she had just said. Sideswipe stared at her with fascinated optics and the next thing that happened, took everyone completely by surprise.

"CWAP!" shouted the sparkling happily. Everyone's jaws flew open when the sparkling continued to clap and curse happily. Every mech in the room glared at the dumbstruck human girl on the floor.

"Don't give me that look! How am I suppose to know he's gonna talk now, I'm not even Cybertronian so I don't know," she snapped before stomping back to her room, face red in embarrassment.

"I'll take the squirt out and try to make him forget this cussword," Sunstreaker huffed.

888

After the medbay incident, Sideswipe uttered his first real word that made Sunstreaker's spark filled with pride and joy. While walking down the hall, Sideswipe, who's been sucking his thumb, looked up at his brother and muttered in an infantile voice.

"Sun...ny.."

Next thing Sideswipe knew, he was cuddled and kissed like there was no tomorrow. But he doesn't mind, he twittered and cooed at his brother as he reached out with small hands. Sunstreaker hefted his brother up but still mind the little helm resting against his shoulder.

When they reached the rec room, Fireflight rushed towards the two, well, mainly Sideswipe and starts to coo and the sparkling.

"Hey, can I take care of him for a while? I wonder how it feels like taking care of a sparkling," smiled the young jet. Sunstreaker stared at him for quite some time, a little uncertain whether he should lend Sideswipe or not.

On one hand, he could trust Fireflight taking care of Sideswipe, but on the other hand, he's a bit insecure about the jet's recklessness and lack of attention. He fears that Fireflight might take a spin outside with Sideswipe and crashes into a tree or something. Sunstreaker shuddered inwardly.

"Alright..but Silverbolt will watch along since I _don't _want anything to happen to Sides. Just..don't bump into anything when you're holding him, he's still partially sick," sighs the yellow hellion in exasperation.

Fireflight beamed and plucked Sideswipe off of Sunstreaker's arms, but not before the sparkling squirm around and called for his brother.

"Sunny...? Sunny..." chirped the sparkling. Fireflight stood still when Sideswipe reached out to get away from him. Sunstreaker merely stroke the black helm gently and murmured something in Cybertronian, but to Fireflight, it wasn't Cybertronian, it seems a bit different that actually calms Sideswipe.

"What did you say to him?" asked a curious Fireflight. Sunstreaker stared at him emotionlessly.

"Nothing you should know. I'll take him back when he wants to sleep,"

"How do I know when he wants to do that?" Sunstreaker grins sadistically and left the now slightly scared Fireflight, behind him, his brothers who are having a nice drink laughed at him.

888

Fireflight happily bounces Sideswipe on his thighs, earning him some giggles from the sparkling. He had tought Sideswipe his name but the sparkling can only utter 'light'. The young jet tried again and again but Sideswipe would have none of it, so he have to stick with being called 'light'.

Just then, Bluestreak sauntered into the room and saw Sideswipe with Fireflight on a chair by the energon dispenser. He went over to the duo and sat at a nearby chair.

"Hey Fireflight, did Sunny allow you to take care of Sideswipe? Ever since the battle he doesn't let anyone take care of Sideswipe anymore huh? Gee, what did you say to him that made him agree to let you take care of Sides? He didn't threaten you did he? I know that-.."

Poor Bluestreak, whenever he starts talking, someone might stop him or run away from him, this includes Fireflight who just cuts him off.

"Blue..I only asked for his permission, he allowed me yeah, but under Silverbolt's supervision. Wouldn't want me to...bump into something while holding Sides," answered Fireflight sheepishly. Bluestreak poked Sideswipe on the nose gently, causing the sparkling to push his hand away by batting it clumsily in a cute, adorable way.

"Now I know why Sunny doesn't want to let go of Sides, he's so small and _cute~..._" cooed the gunner. Fireflight hands the sparkling to Bluestreak, but Sideswipe doesn't like to be transferred from one hand to the other. So he decided now's the time to cry his voice out.

888

Cleaning up his room probably on the other side of the Ark, Sunstreaker is fluffing up the pillow for Sideswipe's mattress and the pillow for his sparkling brother's head. As he was about to pick up the toys on one of the chair, he heard Sideswipe crying. Took nearly all of his willpower not to rush outside knowing that Fireflight only got a dose of what he asked for.

888

Both Fireflight and Bluestreak panicked when the red sparkling starts to wail at the top of his voice. Blue hands the sparkling to Fireflight, who gave him to Silverbolt, who gave him to Air Raid, who gave him to Skydive, who gave him to Slingshot that just walks in.

The loud-mouth jet screeched when his arms are suddenly filled with a wailing sparkling and out of surprise, accidently toss the mini mech up in the air as he toppled over his own two feet.

"Get him before he falls!" shrieks Bluestreak. Fireflight stumbled over to catch Sideswipe but he completely missed the groaning mech by the floor. The young jet tripped over his comrade and fell face first just as Sideswipe landed safely on his back. Bluestreak and possibly everyone else in the rec room waited for something, anything to happen.

The door swished open to reveal First Aid. He quirk a metal brow when he sees the mess in the rec room.

"Can anyone explain to me why those two are on the floor and Sideswipe climbing all over Fireflight like a candy mountain?" he started slowly.

"Slingshot accidently threw Sides in the air and fell, Fireflight wants to catch him before he falls but manage to trip over Slingshot and...what's a candy mountain? Is it hikeable?" Hound asked once he answered the young medic's question.

"I don't even think that's a word, Hound. And where is Sunstreaker? Shouldn't he be the one taking care of his own brother? I thought we told him to take Sideswipe for a walk.."

"Actually..I was the one who wanted to take care of Sideswipe for a few moment. He allowed me and..please get him off of my helm, why is it wet?" muttered Fireflight. His voice slightly muffled since he never raised his head, possibly because Sideswipe is on top of it.

First Aid chuckled and pry the sparkling off of Fireflight's head. The young jet stood up and touched his helm, feeling that it's slightly wet. He grimaced in disgust and stared at First Aid for answers.

"He tasted your helm.." answered the young medic casually. Fireflight searched his subspace pocket for a towel and start to wipe the drool off his helm. If Sideswipe tasted him, he must've tasted nice..

"You wouldn't want to cry now would you? After all, we loved you," cooed First Aid as he gently tosses Sideswipe into the air. The sparkling twittered and chirped, not comfortable with the change of hands constantly. Just as he was in First Aid's arms again, he starts to squirm and pout.

"What's with him? Usually he enjoys being with people," muttered Bluestreak, looking over First Aid's shoulders to take a peek at the sparkling. Sideswipe whimpered and sniffled, his fever starts to take a toll on his body. First Aid detected the change and brought out a blanket from subspace.

"He's a bit sick, this would be the first time he's been changed hands multiple time, sparklings hate that," explained First Aid, both Bluestreak and Fireflight watched as how Sideswipe quiet down when the blanket is wrapped around his tiny frame. Even the Aerialbots stared at the young medic like he's a natural mother.

"All we have to do now is feed him, bathe him and lull him to sleep," he adds.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," Fireflight chirped confidently.

888

Work number one, bathe Sideswipe. Easier said than done for poor Bluestreak. All sorts of casualties and problems occured just as he stepped into the wash racks. The young gunner place the tiny sparkling in the tub he borrowed from Sunstreaker, no problems there, but as soon as he turned on the shower, all Pit break loose.

"Don't cry Sideswipe, _please _don't cry.." murmured the Datsun as he tried to turn off the hot shower. Bluestreak then pour the hot water out of the tub and adjust the temperature so that it's warmer. As he waited for the change, Sideswipe manage to get his little hands on a solvent and pour it all over himself out of curiosity.

The gunner didn't have the time to think when the little mech starts to roll around on the floor and smearing slippery solvent all over the gunner's foot. And to top it off, the sponge that the mechs usually use to scrub themselves manage to find its way into the drain. Sideswipe thinking it was a squishy toy and wanting to stuff it in a narrow space, see if it burst.

After much shower sprays to his face, head aching falls and soapy vision, he finally manage to hand Sideswipe to a laughing First Aid all the while dripping wet and utterly exhausted.

888

Work number two, feed Sideswipe. Sunstreaker had mentioned that Sideswipe wouldn't make a single trouble when feeding a few days ago, that's why he had chosen this chore. But deep in his spark, he wondered why Sunstreaker has that grin when he told him that point. It's almost sadistic.

"Alright Sides, time to get your low grade so that later you can go back to Sunstreaker," beamed the junior medic. Sideswipe's optics lit up when he heard his brother's name.

"Sunny?" squeaked the little bot. First Aid smiled at the cute expression.

"That's right, Sunny," the young medic look around him to make sure said 'Sunny' doesn't get his tailpipe for saying his hated nickname. "And if you behave, Sunny will come get you,"

Bad idea.

Once the sparkling hears the word 'Sunny', he instantly went into hyperdrive. The sparkling twisted and squirm, clicked and chirped while calling for his brother excitedly. First Aid tried to contain the fussy red bot but...it all went down the drain, along with half of the low grade. Feeding him also causes trouble.

Sideswipe kept twittering so much that Fireflight had to come and help. But even two young mechs couldn't keep the now screeching sparkling to be quiet. Then came the Dinobots...

Swoop, Snarl, Slag and Sludge are talking among themselves along with Grimlock, but then the t-rex saw something at the corner of his optics that made him abandon his brothers to check what it is. Apparently he saw a screeching Sideswipe being gently tossed by First Aid to calm the fussy sparkling.

"HA! Annoying red bot small now. Grimlock bigger and stronger, Grimlock crush small annoying red bot!" grinned the Dinobot as he snatched Sideswipe roughly and practically slam the startled junior medic to the ground. Sideswipe ceased his wailings to stare at the giant mech with curious optics.

Grimlock held Sideswipe in one hand while the other is already high above his head, ready to give the sparkling a good smack. First Aid can only stare in horror as the strong hand sailed through the air and straight to the sparkling's helm, until a wrench collided at the back of the t-rex's head, sending him to the ground with a crash.

First Aid exhailed the breath he haven't realised been holding in. Behind the crashed dinobot, stood Ratchet in all his might shining around him. First Aid could've sworn he saw an imaginary spotlight above his senior's head with trumpets blowing at his side.

"Sir..?" twitched First Aid as he struggled to get back on his feet. Ratchet gently took Sideswipe out of Grimlock's grip and hand the sparkling to First Aid.

"Sunstreaker always place Sideswipe over his spark chamber when feeding him. Maybe it'll do you good to do that as well," advised the ambulance. First Aid nods his head in understandment and did just as he was told. Sideswipe instantly curl into a tighter ball and chirps quietly. First Aid couldn't believe the way Sideswipe responded and quickly fed him while he's being still.

Now, time for the sparkling to take a nap.

888

An excited Fireflight rushed over to take Sideswipe from a slightly messy First Aid, seeing as how the low grade that spilt into the drain splashed around his frame as well.

"Please make him sleep fast, I now have the profound respect for Sunstreaker for taking care of Sideswipe nicely," muttered the medic as he waved goodbye to the two. Fireflight skips into his room and closed the door. He went over to his bedside table and turns on a lamp.

The lamp slowly spins around and dim blue light flooded the entire room. Images from the lamp displays it on the wall as it spins with the music box version of moonlight sonata gently filled their audios. To Fireflight, making a bot sleep isn't that hard especially he has his special lamp, gifted by Jeazmyne when he had night terrors months ago.

Sideswipe clicked quietly, his energy completely drained after his fiasco with the two mechs. Fireflight smiled at the sparkling and made sure that the blanket covers Sideswipe's entire frame. As the music continues to fill the air, the sparkling's optics start to get droopy until they closed completely.

Fireflight even rocks Sideswipe back and forth gently, making sure that he's fully asleep before handing him to Sunstreaker. He even records the music just in case Sunstreaker needs some help lulling his brother to sleep one day.

Positive that Sideswipe is now asleep, Fireflight exited his room and walks off to the rec room where Sunstreaker is waiting for him. Hugging the sparkling tighter and stroke the little helm lovingly, he entered the rec room. The commotion in there doesn't even make Sideswipe stir.

888

"I have to say you did a good job. And thanks again for the tape, I'm sure I wouldn't be using it much," praised Sunstreaker. Fireflight beamed when he got the rare smile from the gladiator.

"Actually, First Aid and Bluestreak helped me in bathing and feeding him," answered Fireflight humbly, pointing to the groaning mechs nearby the energon dispenser. Sunstreaker grins and excused himself, retiring to his room no doubt to put Sideswipe on his pillow. Once the Lambo's gone, Fireflight took a seat beside First Aid.

"That didn't go too bad, right guys?" he chirped a little too happily.

"Speak for yourself! I think I still got soap in my optics 'cause my vision's still slightly blurry," whines the gunner as he rubs his face and optics with a cloth.

"I suggest that we leave the babysitting business to Sunstreaker," First Aid suggested. The other two stared at each other for a while before agreeing. Though they wouldn't say a word about Sideswipe's adorable face.

* * *

How 'bout that? I'd post this earlier if only the chappie bunny didn't leave. *growls* Well, at least I got another down might as well enjoy it.

Oh yeah...thank you _thephoenixqueen _for the review and ideas. Sadly this isn't slash, it's family and humor. Plus, the bunny that left me, is the one with your other two ideas. *growls again* I'm terribly sorry about that, hopefully this pleases you.

I think Sideswipe's height is nearby a...14-year-old teen and would be as big as two adults standing shoulder to shoulder. I think, can't imagine it in my head. Before I forget, read n review.


	7. Huffer babysitting

Any of you guys kow the acronym P.O.K.E? I'm sure the animated transfan know this. It's not hard, what is it? Can ya guess? Can ya guess? No? Yes? Ok, I'll tell. P.O.K.E, Lugnut's 'Punch. Of. Kill. Everything'. HAH! Found it on Tfwiki, that's where I get most of the transformers' nicknames.

Like Wheelfeet McStabber, I'm sure you know which story it's in. Aside from that, I'm not sure how many chapters I might be doing left, if there are ideas pouring in, this might take some time, if not, maybe the following couple of chapters would mark as end. In any case, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sideswipe is on his belly and trying to learn how to crawl. The little bot manage to flip onto his side and flip again on his belly, if only he could work his coordination to use his knees and arms. Sunstreaker walks out of the washracks and saw his brother on his berth flailing his arms and twittering angrily.

"Sides, what are you trying to do? It'll be dangerous if you fall," murmured Sunstreaker. He went over to his berth and carefully flip Sideswipe on his back. The sparkling acknowledged his brother by calling out to him and reaching out with both arms. Sunstreaker smiled warmly and carefully heft his brother up.

"You're getting heavy Sides. Maybe you should lay off the energon," chuckled the yellow warrior. Sideswipe twittered and poked his brother's nose playfully as his frame is wrapped with a nice warm blanket.

Placing Sideswipe back on his pillow, Sunstreaker went off to small room where the walls are lined with several cabinets. He opens one and pulls out a heating bad and a bottle of low grade. Mixing the minerals into the bottle, Sunstreaker place it on the heating pad once he's done and returns to his brother.

Sunstreaker was surprise to see Sideswipe back on his belly and scooting forward bit by bit by using his arms. He puts two and two together and realised that his brother's learning how to crawl. Sunstreaker perched himself at one side of the berth to observe his brother's work. The sparkling finally manage to figure out which works where once he starts moving his legs.

After a few moment of struggling, Sideswipe slowly props himself up by his arms and balanced his weight by pulling his knees forward. He's got the stance to crawl, now it's time for him to do the real deal. The sparkling slowly moves his arm, then his leg, then his other arm before loosing balance and fell on his chin.

Small whimpers was muffled by the berth until he finally cried. Sunstreaker gently scoops his brother up and cradled him over his spark chamber. When Sideswipe continues to cry because of the pain, Sunstreaker hefted him up and rubs the sore spot tenderly. His optics warm with love.

"Don't cry brother...it's not always easy on your first try, but you'll get it after some practice," murmured Sunstreaker in a hushed tone. Sideswipe's crying now reduced to sniffs and clicks after hearing the soft encouragement.

"Sunny...?" squeaked Sideswipe. Sunstreaker merely stroke the little helm and hugs his brother tighter. He then wraps the small frame with the blanket and went off to retrieve the now warm energon.

888

Sideswipe is sleeping contently in his blanket after being fed while Sunstreaker is beside him, sketching a picture of his brother. Every detail, every curve he sketched it nice and clear, he couldn't make it out himself, usually when Sideswipe's a grown mech, the gladiator doesn't care this much but after the accident, everything changed drastically.

A soft twitter snaps Sunstreaker back to reality. He gaze down to see Sideswipe curling into a tighter ball to warm himself, causing the blanket to cover his mouth. The older mech gave a warm smile and subspaced his charcoal and sketchbook. He tenderly scoops Sideswipe into his arms, shielding him from the cold of the air cond.

"Maybe I should check with Wheeljack, see if he's nearly done with the device," mumbled Sunstreaker while he stroke the little helm. Sideswipe chirps and ducks his head lower, basking into Sunstreaker's warmth.

888

"Hey Percy, see if you can connect this wire, I need to get some spare parts," motioned Wheeljack to the microscope. Perceptor looks up from his chemicals and nods his head. Carefully placing the apparatus he's been holding down, he went over to the half finished machine and inspected the wires he was suppose to connect.

"Hopefully this works, I don't want Sideswipe to blow up into a million tiny molecules that'll make Sunstreaker infuriated. Then it'll TRULY be a-.." Perceptor starts with a worried thoughtful look but stopped when Wheeljack cuts him off.

"Please don't say anything that might be a bad omen! I really _really _want this to work or else..." he stopped, fidgeting his fingers. Perceptor stared at Wheeljack for a while and returns his attention to the wire without a word. Wheeljack sighs in relief when Perceptor didn't question the matter further.

888

With Sideswipe sleeping, Sunstreaker slips out of the room to get some energon. Sparing one last glance at his brother, Sunstreaker tried to push away the worry that starts to rise from deep in his spark. Worry that Sideswipe might wake up and crawl off the berth and hurts himself, or that his brother might search for him and be stressed out. The sparkling gets very clingy at times, but Sunny wouldn't mind.

Biting his lower lip, Sunstreaker went out and closes the door with a quiet hiss. The walk to the rec room alone is..awkward. Usually he'd walk with his brother who might chatter about his latest prank, but it's different now.

Entering the rec room, Sunstreaker makes his way towards the energon dispenser and sat down on a nearby chair. The place is as loud as it can be with the off-shifts mech running about and two humans practicing their instruments. Jeazmyne plays her guitar like how Sartana does and Leanna bassing like a true pro.

"Don't those two ever get tired?" asked Sunstreaker to an impressed Jazz.

"It's like asking if Sides eva' get bored of prankin', those two loves ta live wit' it," snickered Jazz as he watched Jeazmyne plays her solo perfectly and Leanna performing a slap bass. "Humans can do lotsa things wit' their hands don'cha think?" geins the saboteur. He crossed his arms and taps his fingers to the beat.

"What language is that? I don't think it's english," Sunstreaker muttered without taking his optics off of the girls' quick hands.

"I think it's japanese, called don't say lazy," answered Jazz. Sunstreaker watched the two for a while more before returning to his seat by the dispenser. He sips his energon until the girls finished practicing. Then he disposed the energon cube and returns to his room to see if Sideswipe is either awake or not.

888

Opening the door quietly, Sunstreaker peeks inside and smiled when he sees his brother still sleeping soundly. Not wanting to take risks, and practically shut both of them in a room, Sunstreaker cradled his brother gently as though not to wake him up and walks out back to the rec room.

888

Walking back into the rec room, he placed Sideswipe on the couch where most of the mechs actually kept quiet so that little Sides wouldn't wake up. After that, the yellow twin made his way to talk to Wheeljack about his inventions and how long it's going to take until it's complete.

Moments later, Sideswipe squirms around in his blanket and opens his optics groggily because of the loud instruments being played in the room. He yawns and rubs his optics and realised that he wasn't with his brother. Sideswipe clicks and called out his brother but the mechs that was suppose to be on the couch are now gone, leaving him alone.

Twittering in annoyance, plus his audios are starting to hurt by the girl's loud music, he kicked the blanket away and twisted on his belly. Remembering his little practice earlier, Sideswipe slowly crawls clumsily until he finally gets the hang of it and twittering happily at his success, but the sparkling is inching dangerously close to the couch's edge and it'll be a long way down if he falls.

As his hand slips and tumbling forward, a couple of arms manage to get him just in time before his helm managed to impact the hard floor. Sideswipe can only coo at the unknown mech who just saved him.

"You're lucky I manage to get ya in time, but don't count on it next time," grumbles Huffer. Sideswipe smiles and reached with both arms to be cradled. Huffer pulls his face back in annoyance. "Don't get comfy there,"

"What're you doing to Sides, Huffer?" came a deep baritone behind the minibot. Huffer turns around and saw Sunstreaker looking down at him with icy blue optics.

"Hey, don't start snarling at me when your brother nearly fell off the edge! Who's dumb idea was it to place a sparkling on a large couch?" sneered the minibot. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed when he heard the insult. He could just bash Huffer right there and then if it wasn't for Sideswipe in his arms. That, and Huffer _did _just saved him. A sly idea suddenly came to the yellow twin's mind.

"Fine then, as payment for my debt, you can take care of Sideswipe," smirk the gladiator. Huffer completely flabbergasted upon hearing this.

"Wh-WHAT? Why me? Why won't you take care of him, I mean, he _is **your **_brother!" blinked the minibot in surprise. Sideswipe twittered when his brother's not picking him up, instead leaving him in the unknown mech's arms.

"Wheeljack wants to explain to me how the mechine is going to work and what I'm suppose to do. In the mean time, I need someone watching over Sideswipe for me, and who else to watch him that the mech who just saved him and putting me in his debt. It's the least I can do,"

Huffer opens and closes his mouth like a fish when the Lamborhini just walks out of the room with Wheeljack. Once they're both out of sight, he turns his attention to the sparkling in his hands.

"Why did I just saved you...?" huffed the minibot.

888

Sideswipe is now being tortured mercilessly by Huffer. The deft fingers running down his soft plating causing him to shriek and giggle. The minibot in sitting on the couch and tickling Sideswipe like there's no tomorrow along with Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.

"Give him a rest Huffer, you've been doing that for nearly fifteen minutes now," Bumblebee said as he stroke the panting sparkling's helm. Sideswipe's optics became droopy once his energy now gone after being tickle tortured.

"Hey, this is a good payback for all the bashings I've gotten from him. If I hurt him, Sunstreaker might get me, this is preferred as 'soft torture'," grins Huffer sadistically. When Sideswipe's cooling fans stops whirling, Cliffjumper joins in the torture, but Sideswipe doesn't want to play anymore, so now he decided to cry.

"HUFFER! Make him stop!" yelled Cliffjumper as he place both hands on his audios. The semi-truck minibot covered his own audios while a screaming Sideswipe lies on his back on Huffer's lap.

"What do you want me to do, give him milk? I don't know anything about sparklings!" yelled Huffer over the loud volume. Bumblebee grit his dentas together and moving away from the other two minibots.

"Maybe it's a good idea if you hum to him! Jeazmyne says music tames all beasts! In this case, HIM!" points Bumblebee to the wailing and kicking Sideswipe. Both Huffer and Cliffjumper knew if they don't calm Sideswipe, Sunstreaker might be after their afts. Huffer look left and right and scoops the sparkling up as he tuned out his audios.

'This is gonna mess with my career...' thought the minibot grumpily. He place Sideswipe over his chamber and start to hum an old Cybertronian song from the Golden Age. Sideswipe's crying now reduced to sniffles and hiccups and both Cliffjumper and Bumblebee stare in disbelief.

"Primus...it works.." muttered Cliffjumper as he carefully made his way to look at the sparkling who now has his thumb in his mouth and optics drooping. Bumblebee slowly walks over and smiles.

"Congratulations Huffer, you are now a full-fledge Sides-sitter. Look at him, he's content to be in your arms," murmured the bug as he stroke Sideswipe's helm gently. The sparkling hiccups again and curled into a tighter. Huffer just give Bumblebee a pointed glare but nonetheless rub Sideswipe's back and lull him into a deep slumber.

"Eh..I guess it ain't so bad..." Huffer admitted, letting himself smile at Sideswipe's innocence. True, the older Sideswipe can cause a whole planet of a problem, but now he's a sparkling and innocence practically shines around him like never before. "Sleep now, sparklet. You'll be in your brother's arms soon," murmured Huffer with the smile still on his face.

888

Entering the rec room again, Sunstreaker sees Huffer wrapping his brother's frame with a thermal blanket. He walks over to the couch and smile when Sideswipe is fast asleep.

"Well Huffer, thanks for babysitting him for me," grins the gladiator. Huffer merely huff and cross his arms once he's done wrapping Sidesipe up.

"Well, don't look too happy. I'm not doing it anymore...unless no bots are available that is..." mumbled the minibot, looking away to hide his slightly embarrassed face. Sunstreaker grins and gently scoops his brother up.

"Right... I'll be sure to remember that," smirk the yellow twin. He stood up to full height and returns to his quarter with a sleeping Sideswipe lies protectively in his arms. Huffer watch the two go and ponders on Sideswipe's cuteness that managed to wriggle its way into his spark. Remembering back when the little bot responds to his humming, Huffer couldn't help but grin.

'I want to watch over him again...'

* * *

Sorry it took some time and quite short, I got a flu and wasn't thinking straight, heck, the germs are still lingering in my head and practically eating all my bunnies' food aka my brain. *sniffs* Yea...I got a shot in the arm too 'cause my temperature's too high, dangerously high.

But I'm slightly better now, half zombified, but better. The japanese 'don't say lazy' song is in my head ever since this flu attacked me. Link's at my profile if you want to hear it and/or see the cover.

*ACHOO!* ugh..read n review...


	8. Don't leave me

Seeing as how life just seem to flow by this few days, I don't have much to say actually. A request was sent and I've been bashing my head on a table to find the right plot.

I own nothing.

* * *

A certain little black helm pokes out underneath a berth and looking around, making sure no one was there to get him. Satisfied, he crawls out from his hiding spot and towards a pile of soft pillows when large hands captured him and warm blows of air tickled his small frame, earning squeaks and giggles from the sparkling.

"Seems I've found you, hm..? Where do you think you're going baby Sides?" cooed Sunstreaker as he rubs his noseplate to Sideswipe's playfully. The sparkling smiles and batted his older sibling's nose away causing the yellow twin to stop the small arm from damaging his face any further. Typical..

Cuddling his brother closer, Sunstreaker kissed the little helm and cradled Sideswipe in his left arm while his other arm pats and stroke Sideswipe's helm. The sparkling yawns and curled himself into a tighter ball, basking in his brother's love.

888

After a couple of hours, Sideswipe finally wakes up with a soft coo and a yawn. He stirred around his brother's arm (Sunstreaker kept holding him the entire time) and looks up at his brother with sleepy optics. The yellow twin hefted his brother up and place him over his spark chamber. Sideswipe twittered and starts to whimper. Bouncing his brother, Sunstreaker tried to stop his whimperings but the sparkling still won't stop.

Now, the yellow Lambo have to deal with a crying bundle in his arms. Tears flowing freely from Sideswipe's optics and sobs and hiccups filled the room. Sunstreaker's gaze went from pleading to warm. Placing the helm under his chin, Sunstreaker starts to hum a lullaby. Sideswipe's whimpers died down to sniffs.

After a few while, the sparkling thrashed about around his brother, his little feet accidently left a long scratch on his brother's chestplate. Sunstreaker yelped and held his brother away, scared he might damaged his paintjob anymore than it does.

"Look what you did Sides..! Now I have to buff it up, repaint and wax it! Can't you just sit still for once?" whines the older twin. Sunstreaker placed his brother on the floor while he went off to retrieve his can of wax, paint and polish. Sideswipe pouts and pushed himself forward, crawling around the floor to find something interesting.

Sunstreaker walks back to his berth with his hand full of branded yellow paint. Sadly he didn't see the sparkling by his leg and trips over him, narrowly missing Sideswipe by inches. The can of paint flew above him and fell on the warrior's head, yellow paint covering his helm.

Optics turning slightly red, he turns around growling and sees Sideswipe giggling, mocking him.

888

"Take him!"

Smokescreen, who's been happily gambling with Mirage, Hound, Tracks and Jazz, stared at the yellow-helmed twin as his face was shoved with a confused sparkling.

"Pardon?" he blinked, clearly a little surprised when Sunstreaker just dumped his brother on his lap. "Why are you giving him to me? I thought you wouldn't want anyone else taking care of him?"

Sunstreaker humphed. "That was _before _I know he was a troublemaking bundle of wire with a face. You can watch him until I **say **you can return him to me," snarled the yellow twin as he tried to get at least some of the yellow paint off his head by scratching slightly.

Smokescreen just blinked repeatedly and after some hesitance, he accepted Sideswipe but the diversionary strategist still have one more question. "How long will he be under my care again?"

"**As long as I said so**," answered Sunstreaker with a growl. He huffed and turns around, heading towards the washrack trying to find some thinner to get the paint off and black paint to repaint his helm.

Watching the retreating form, Smokescreen then turns his attention to the sad looking sparkling. "Guess that leaves me with you," hums the diversionary strategist. Sideswipe cooed quietly, his end of the bond a little upset and confused as though why there was so many negative waves from his brother.

Scratch that, he couldn't even _feel _the pulsing warmth anymore, like there's a barricade between them, stopping the flow from reaching him. Slumping down in Smokescreen's arms, Sideswipe turned his head away from the doorway, not wanting to know why anymore.

"Why do ya think 'Streaker suddenly hands 'im over? And can somebot tell meh WHY his helm's yellow? Or wazit jus' meh?" Jazz spoke up, breaking the tension that suddenly builds up in the room.

"Don't know why he suddenly give me this sparklet, and no Jazz...I think all of us saw that Sunstreaker's helm is full yellow," Smokescreen answered, warpping his arms around Sideswipe and rubbing his sensitive helm.

888

Later that night, Smokescreen still haven't got any messages from the yellow hellion regarding his brother. When he commed the Lamborghini, his only reply was a gruff 'You can keep him for tonight!'. So, with a heavy sigh, he returns to his quarters with full arms.

Once he entered his dark room, Sideswipe's interest hit the roof and he starts to look around, hoping that this might be the familiar room he's always in. But his spark sank once the lights turned on, revealing a room very different from where he used to be. The sparkling twittered as if saying, 'this isn't my room..'

Smokescreen quirk a metal brow when his charge for the night twittered at him and pointing something. Still not used to be around sparklings, he placed Sideswipe on the berth where the sparkling merely turned himself around and sit on his aft, still pointing to the opposite wall that contains his winning prizes.

"What's the matter kid? Want to see what trophies I got for being the master gambler?" smirk the Datsun proudly while holding up a can of expensive polish. "See this? Sunshine gave it to me when I won a bet. If you were a mech, you'd remember that there's a bet going on whether Wheeljack's shock blast cannon would blow up or not. I won happily, even if _Jazz _tried to mess with the wiring, he's a saboteur, not inventor," chuckled the mech as he trace the brand with a finger.

Sideswipe somehow isn't interested in Smokescreen's gambling victories, he's only wondering where his brother is and why he haven't pick him up yet. As the Datsun continues to bask in his glory, Sideswipe looks around and STILL can't find his brother, the warm feeling is there but it doesn't get to him fully, he only could sense the presence.

Whimpering, Sideswipe called out to his brother again.

Nothing, again.

Still nothing, he finally couldn't stand the loneliness and cried his optics and vocals out. Smokescreen was taken aback at the sheer volume. He scrambled towards his berth and scoops Sideswipe up to the crook of his arm, attempting to calm the little mech.

"Ah..hussh..hussh..please don't cry, please don't cry. Oh Primus..what am I suppose to do? Usually Sunstreaker's the one handling this, why me..why NOW!" mumbled the Datsun as he bounced the wailing sparkling gently. Then, an idea struck him.

"Maybe you're hungry, yeah..hungry." Placing Sideswipe back on the berth, he went over to his cabinets and pulls out Sideswipe's bottle. Rushing back to his berth, Smokescreen tried to feed the sparkling but Sideswipe refused to do anything but to be handed over back to Sunstreaker.

Why isn't the warm feeling get to him? Where is his brother? Doesn't Sunny care for him anymore? Was the pulses filled with love and protection are just dreams of what his spark desire?...

Sunny...

Sideswipe wailed louder even when Smokescreen place him over his spark chamber. Even lullabies doesn't seem to work on the sparkling. After crying a while, Sideswipe's vocals are now added with statics and he coughs violently, but he still keeps on crying. Groaning in frustration, Smokescreen has no choice but to bring him to Ratchet.

888

"What happen!" Ratchet shouted, trying to get his voice over the sparkling's wails.

"I don't know! He just suddenly cried! Wouldn't even let me feed him!" Smokescreen answered, also via shouting. Sideswipe is on the berth and still crying, but his voice now laced with statics most of the time and his coughs becomes more frequent, his chest heaving as he tried to cycle air in.

"Might need to sedate him for this.."muttered the medic. Taking a small syringe from one of his cabinets, he fills it up and injected it through Sideswipe's forearm. Moments later, the sparkling is fast asleep. "Great..now I have to check his vocals, how did Sideswipe end up in your arms again?" asked the medic.

Smokescreen merely shrug. "I don't get the details myself, all I know is Sunstreaker dumping him to me all of a sudden."

Ratchet quirk a metal brow. "Speaking of that miscreant, did you notice that his helm is..." the medic circled his fingers around his own helm, wondering if he doesn't go mad out of the blue.

"Different? Yea..it's yellow. Said something 'bout Sides being a troublemaking wires with a face," answered the Datsun casually. Their time chronometer indicates that it is precisely three in the morning and warnings pop up on Smokescreen's CPU for the lack of recharge. Pushing himself from the wall he's been leaning, Smokescreen waves goodbye and goodnight, leaving both medic and sparkling alone.

In another room..

Sunstreaker twisted and turned on his berth. His CPU told him to get some recharge but his spark kept thinking about his brother and how weird it feels without him by his side. Closing his optics, he remembers the time Sideswipe just got out of the surgery room after the battle with the 'Cons. The time where he realized that his brother is sick.

FLASHBACK

_The morning after Sideswipe had been released, Sunstreaker notices something odd about his brother. It's 6 AM in the morning and usually the little mech would be either awake or whimpering to get something to drink. His bottle is warm and ready but Sideswipe still haven't stir. Moving to his berth, Sunstreaker place a gentle hand on his brother's forehelm._

_"Sides..you're burning up.." muttered the yellow Lambo worriedly. At that exact moment, Sideswipe tiredly open his optics to look up at his brother. Weak chirps came from the sparkling as his naturally bright and glassy optics becomes dull and lifeless._

_Sunstreaker clicked in a motherly fashion and gently scoops his brother up, resting him at the crook of his left arm. The sparkling simply look up when his brother reached for the bottle and place the tip at his mouth. No energy to play or do anything, Sideswipe slowly sucks the content out._

_Now Sunstreaker knew that his brother is sick. When the bottle is empty, he wraps Sideswipe in a thicker blanket and place him on his pillow while patting the small frame lightly. The sparkling reached out with a hand, his fingers curls around his brother's larger digit. Extra warmth was radiated off by Sunstreaker when he pulls his brother closer to his chestplates._

_Cuddling his brother, Sunstreaker kept tending his brother until he's completely healed._

END FLASHBACK

Growling in frustration, he _really _wanted his brother in his arms again but for some unknown reason, he's still so angry. Not thinking of that matter anymore, he closes his optics for the night and fell into a deep slumber.

888

The day after, Smokescreen went over to the medbay to retrive his charge. Upon entering the bay, he could clearly see Ratchet checking on Sideswipe's vitals. Bracing himself in case the medic went crazy, he balled up his fist to knock but Ratchet seems to have a third optic behind his head.

"Quit stallin'! You coming in or what?" snaps the medic. Smokescreen jerked slightly but walks in, hiding his nervousness. Ratchet can _smell _fear from a mile away!

"How is he? Still throwing a tantrum?" asked the Datsun as he silently walks closer.

"Good thing no. He woke up a couple of times crying and screaming and calling his brother but I got him under control without sedatives. Had to put an I.V since he wouldn't ingest anything. This is getting troublesome.." commented Ratchet.

The two just watch in silence at the sparkling, his face has tear stains and his neck is wrapped by bandage after Ratchet checked his vocal processor. What the medic found, it's completely short-circuited after the series of loud wailings and cryings.

"What're we suppose to do now? Not like he's going to go anywhere for a while..." muttered Smokescreen, breaking the tense silence.

"I need to find Sunstreaker and maybe maim him to talking on what the frag had happened until he abandons his brother to you," fumes the ambulance. Ratchet told Smokescreen to watch the sparkling for a while as he grabs a few wrenches, stores it in subspace and went off to stalk the Lamborghini.

Sitting down beside the sparkling, Smokescreen constantly checks the little mech's vitals just in case something might go wrong. As he sat there, a loud clang and a shout of pain and anger followed by curses and more clanging indicates that Ratchet had just found Sunstreaker, he tuned his audios up to hear what they're saying.

"Where's your brother!"

WHACK!

"OWW! Frag dammit Ratchet! Quit throwing those Pit-slaggin' wrenches at me! He's with Smokescreen!"

"THAT was yesterday! Do you **KNOW **where he is _**now**_?"

"What're you talkin' about! With Smokescreen, who else!"

CRASH!

"Wrong! He's in the medbay and wanting you!"

There was silence. Footsteps running came to a stop, wrenches are no longer sailing through the air and shouts and curses silenced. Everything was as quiet as a graveyard. Smokescreen wondered if Ratchet had manage to bash the warrior too hard and knocks him unconscious.

"What..?"

"Come here.."

Moments later, both of them entered the medbay, Ratchet's optics told Smokescreen to leave, the Datsun understood completely and left the duo alone, not wanting to disturb the spark to spark talk. Once he leaves, Ratchet and Sunstreaker went into the medic's office. Ratchet seated himself and motioned Sunstreaker to do the same.

"Why are you leaving your own brother defenseless? I don't exactly know what happen but I do know, is that you're picking a fight with a sparkling who doesn't exactly know a lot of things. Tell me, what can he do?"

Sunstreaker dips his head low, unable to look at the medic straight in the optics. Ratchet was right, what was he thinking? Blocking off the bond and giving Sideswipe away without a second thought. That was just plain mad.

"I..."

Ratchet waited for the gladiator to answer, but all Sunstreaker could do is grit his dentas and refusing to talk. So, he decided to do it for him in order to make him understand.

"You listen here you sorry excuse for a scrap pile. I didn't get enough recharge last night thanks to your brother blowing his head with his wailings. Top of that, you still won't take Sideswipe which means the Pits for me. More wailing equals his vocals shorting out. His vocals shorting out equals work for me, more work equals less recharge and less recharge equals you GETTING A NEW FRAME!"

Sunstreaker reeled back out of surprise and speechlessness. He'd never thought that a recharheless Ratchet can be ten times scarier, and he couldn't even believe that's possible!

"What're you talking about? Vocals shorting? Whose vocals?" asked the yellow mech as he blinks multiple times dumbly.

"YOUR BROTHER you damn fragging Pit-spawn! How hard is it not to take out your anger on your own _sparkling _sibling? Sideswipe doesn't ask for much, all he wants is to be with you! You've been doing a great job of taking care of him, with him suddenly being ripped apart from you **_by _**you, he's confused! Scared! Sad! Is that what you want a defenseless sparklet to feel?"

Sunstreaker was at loss for words. True, he had been taking great care of his brother. Feeds him, bathe him, play with him, teach him names and such, doing almost everything to ensure he's safe and happy. But why did he just send Sideswipe off after one meaningless fight? Lowering his head and balling up his fists, Sunstreaker stood.

"Thanks...Ratchet. And you're right..he's mine, I can't leave him, not when he's like this.." rasped the gladiator.

Ratchet does a mental jiggle. He's not really good in soft words but when it comes to rubbing things on the depressed mech's face, he'd do it until the other regains his confidence again.

"I'll ask Wheeljack to speed things up. You've got a sparkling to take care of," smirk the medic, proud by his 'aggresive' help. Sunstreaker nods and walks out of the office, making his way to the berth where Sideswipe is occupying. Ratchet walks out shortly after and stabilizes Sideswipe. He disconnects the wires and tubes and handing Sideswipe back to his brother.

"No more fighting, alright?" says Ratchet in a calm tone. Sunstreaker tenderly holds Sideswipe and finally opens the bond that had been blocked. As for Sideswipe, he finally feels the radiating warmth to his spark that exploded like a tsunami after the dam had been removed. Slowly, he opens his optics, and saw his brother.

"Hey Sides..let's take you back to our room," croaks Sunstreaker with a small smile.

After receiving some tips and do's and don't's from Ratchet, Sunstreaker happily brought his brother back to their sanctuary.

888

After Sunstreaker left, Smokescreen pokes his head in.

"Hey Ratch', can I take Sides back?"

"Frag off, Sunstreaker took him back, you're outta luck,"

"Aww..dammit. I never had the chance to play with the squirt,"

"If you want to play with him, go ask Sunstreaker's permission,"

"If he says yes, can I teach him how to gamble? He WAS the worst gambler I've ever seen in my life,"

Ratchet turns around and levelled Smokescreen with his darkest glare. A wrench is now in his posession and being gripped way too tight until small cracks could be seen.

"You teach him how to gamble..." starts the medic slowly. "And I'll remove your private bits and give it to the plumbers," a dark smirk accompanied this. "I've heard that they need extra slippery lubricant..."

Smokescreen wisely took a step back and scremas at the top of his vocals, running for his life and one hand protecting his 'private bits'.

* * *

That doesn't sound too dirty...does it? Memo to me...never let two of my 'out of this world' friends contaminate my mind with..._weird _thoughts. I still don't know why I even agreed to this. But an ending is an ending, and it's late, I got school tomorrow, it's around 12-ish and I'm **sure **I'm gonna be late again.

Not that I can help it I mean..both my phone and alarm clock are not working, so I'm relying on my dad. Mum's outta town..hmm...lucky. If I wake up late again, he is so gonna get it...

Read n review, ideas are always welcome since mine's getting short.


	9. Beach disaster

*reading a note* Wonder why my seniors gave me this... Hm..? Hm? **WHAT**? SWEET LORD this is a dream! I got promoted! All these time of joining the choir club, I got from the lowest position up to as the second in command in just months! Awesome.

'Kay, enough of my glory time. From all your reviews I could tell that you guys are _really _enjoying this story. I want to thank you guys for that. I've spilled all my hope and love for this and it warms me to see all of you reading with passion. It's not really easy to find the softest of words and the sweetest of actions.

Let's cut the chit-chat and skip to the story. Transformers doesn't belong to me, I only write this for sheer fun.

* * *

Wheeljack carefully peeks his head through the medbay door, checking to see if Ratchet is available or not. Once he's satisfied, Wheeljack whistled a happy tune and skips into the room, rummaging in one of Ratchet's many drawers. Unknown to him the medic is in his office and watching him with fire in his optics.

No one steals his tools and lives to tell the tale!

Swiftly taking a wrench from subspace, he stalks over to where Wheeljack is digging in his drawers and took aim like a shot-putter. Smirking triumphantly, he swings his body forward and releases the grip on the wrench allowing it to sail through the air and heading straight to the inventor's helm.

"Oh..there's the screwdriver," chirp Wheeljack happily. He bends down just as the wrench sailed past his head and bounces off to the ceiling by a steel rod. The loud clang startled Wheeljack and he turns around just in time to see the wrench bounces off a wire gauze on the ceiling for the medbay lamps and heading straight to Ratchet.

The medic's optics enlarges as the wrench hit him square in the faceplate, knocking him a few feet back in a heap. Wheeljack stood there half bent, frozen in shock. Seconds later, he came to his senses and helped the medic to his pedes.

"Ratchet! Primus, are you alright?" asked the frantic inventor as he examined the dent on the medic's nasal. Ratchet onlines his optic and groans, rubbing his sore face.

"You better have a good reason to be in my medbay and sneaking around or else you'll be in a world of pain..." groans the medic as Wheeljack pulls him to his pedes. Ratchet wobbled slightly, trying to get his balance back.

"My screwdriver died on me and I need new one. I was a bit worried to come see you face to face so I decided to just walk in while you weren't in and walk out before you're back. Seeing as how much you were fuming a couple of days ago, I don't think even _Prime _wants to piss you off," laugh the CE nervously.

The fire in Ratchet's optics glow brighter.

"You do realize you just deliberately signed your death wish. And before I become the Grim Reaper, is there any will you wanted to create?" ask the medic like it was the most common question ever asked. Wheeljack took a step back.

"Maybe the screwdriver could wait..." mumbles the engineer as Ratchet narrows his optics.

"Your energy levels are low, you haven't consume energon in nearly three days, your plating is as dirty as ashes and haven't made a trip to the washrack in ages, AND, you smell like an organic roadkill."

Wheeljack blinked repeatedly and sniffed his upper arm. He coughed and let out a sheepish laugh before running out to get cleaned up, refuel and recharge.

888

Baby blue optics online slowly only to meet with icy blue optics that belongs to his brother. Sideswipe tried to call for him but only static came out and horrible coughs rocked his small frame. Sunstreaker immediately cradle his brother up and placing him over his spark chamber whilst running tender fingers down Sideswipe's back.

"Quiet down Sides..your vocals aren't repaired yet," murmured Sunstreaker in a soothing tone. Sideswipe clicked quietly and just rested his head against his brother's chesse, content just to hear the soft beat of his pumps. They sat there like that in silence for a few moment when Sunstreaker's comlink burst to life and Seaspray's voice could be heard.

_: Hey Sunstreaker, you want to find a quiet beach right? Spike told me his favourite spot that's completely hidden from view. No one else knows it existed because of the trees surrounding it. I'll send you the coordinates.. :_

Sunstreaker thanked Seaspray and stops his ministrations. As soon as he received the coordinates, he placed his brother down and stroke the little helm and went off to find Prime. Sideswipe is half awake and he couldn't do much other than click quietly since his vocals are still healing and his energy is a bit low.

He just watch his brother went off and wondered if he's being abandoned again. His little spark thrums sadly and depression flows through their shared bond, but was instantly rewarded by love pulses sending back to him by his brother. At that moment he knew that Sunstreaker won't leave him.

Not anymore.

888

"So, you intended to take Sideswipe for a ride at one of Spike's secret beach?" asked the Prime. Sunstreaker nods but kept quiet. He had explained everything to him, including on what he would do to Sideswipe to make up to him.

Optimus thought about it for a moment before speaking again. "Alright, but as a precaution, Powerglide would be circling over you to ensure the safety."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. I know the Decepticons would be hanging around ever since the last attack. I'm not taking any chance either," answered the gladiator. His optics narrowing slightly at the thought and turning slightly dark. Optimus nods his head and motioned the twin out as he continues to fill in reports.

888

With a soft hiss, Sunstreaker entered his room and saw Sideswipe sleeping soundly on his pillow. The sparkling has his blanket clutched in his small fists and once in a while, he'd twitter and chirp quietly making Sunstreaker wonder what he's been dreaming of. The yellow twin made his way to his berth and sat down on one edge, placing his palm on his brother's forehelm.

He concentrated on their bond and pushes at it slightly, trying to coax Sideswipe to wake up. The sparkling stirred slightly and finally opens his optics, gazing up at his brother with a slightly annoyed but adorable expression that causes Sunstreaker to chuckle.

"Sorry to wake you up," cooed the warrior as he gently nuzzle Sideswipe's nasal with his own. "But we're going for a road trip."

Sideswipe just stared at him, confusion clearly qritten on his face. Stroking the black helm, Sunstreaker scoops his brother up and stores his blanket in subspace. The sparkling may be still very small but he can regulate his temperature. His frame starts to get harder allowing his core temperature's heat to trap within him better, but he still needs his blanket especially at night or when the surrounding temperature drops.

"You're going to enjoy this day Sides. Just you, me and the beach," smiles the yellow twin. Sideswipe chirped happily and even giggle slightly when Sunstreaker tickled his sensitive sides, even so, coughs still escaped him when his vocals were stressed.

Although their bond is filled with happiness, Sunstreaker kept his annoyed feeling buried deep so that his brother wouldn't feel down.

'Great...I'm gonna have sand all over my frame and maybe in between joints.. And those rocks and shells, they're gonna scratch my paint!'

As the thoughts kept going through his head, he continues to walk towards the rec room anc completely went oblivious to the ball-bearing near his pedes. Sunstreaker stepped on it and was slipped backwards, accidently throwing his brother up in the air as he fell on his back with a loud crash.

Windcharger, who just so happen to be there, activates his magnets and lowered the happily squealing sparkling down the the floor gently. Wheeljack who's taking his break, stared at the groaning yellow Lambo and the innocent ball-bearing by his pedes. He instantly paled when he realized that it was his ball-bearing that went missing moments ago.

"Uh..you alright there Sunstreaker?" asked the Lancia carefully, making his way over to the dazed frontliner and offering a helping hand whilst kicking the ball-bearing away behind him. Sunstreaker merely groan and accepted the offered hand.

"What the frag happened?" Sunstreaker asked in a slurry tone. He rubs the back of his helm where it aches the most.

"You fell over...uh..something," answered Wheeljack who tried his very best to hide his nervousness. Sunstreaker merely quirk a metal brow once he regains his balance and shrugs it off.

"Right... Where's Sideswipe? Is he alright?" asked the warrior as he searched back and forth for his brother, fearing he had crushed him. Windcharger happily scratch the sparkling's cheek gently, earning a happy squeak.

"Fortunately for you, he's fine. Kid thinks he's having fun after being thrown up in the air. That seems to happen a lot to him lately don'cha think?" he wondered, aiming a smirk to a couple of bots.

"Right, can I have him back now? Sides and I are going somewhere. I think a little time out of the Ark would do him good," commented Sunstreaker, taking his hold back on Sideswipe. The sparkling chirrups and wave a clumsy goodbye to the others as his brother walks out the door along with Powerglide.

888

Speeding off to the given coordinates, Sunstreaker made sure that Sideswipe is safely strapped in his seat made specially by Wheeljack in less than an hour. Above him, Powerglide is doing loops and acrobatics move as he watches over for any signs of the Decepticons.

Sideswipe bounced around in his special seat by the window at the back seat. He was amused to poke and prod his brother's leather seal but with him being strapped, it soon became boring so he decided to just gaze the outside world.

_/: Stay still Sides. You don't want to hurt yourself :/ _cooed Sunstreaker. Sideswipe turned his attention to the dashboard and wondered where his brother's voice came from. Once they reached the beach, Powerglide descended and carefully unstrap Sideswipe from his seat. Sunstreaker transformed and accepted his brother just as Powerglide saluted a goodbye and flew up.

The two Cybertronians just watch the small dot in the sky for a moment and lowered their heads to see the amazing beach that lies ahead of them.

Sideswipe's optics grew brighter when he sees the ocean waves lapping gently by the shore, the soft golden sand and the surrounding trees that hid them from civilization. Even Sunstreaker was left speechless, the artist side of him wanted to store the image forever and repaint them on a canvas.

Lowering his brother, Sunstreaker placed Sideswipe on the fine sand as he sat down on a large boulder next to him. Sideswipe pats his hands on the sand and start to giggle happily, nearly tumbling on his back from the process. Sunstreaker's hand gently holds him in place. Sideswipe twittered and stared at his brother.

The older mech smiles and rubs his brother's helm. "Yes Sides, you can go play," said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe pushes himself upright and crawls around to inspect his surrounding. The sparkling twittered happily as he plays with a coconut, then he went over to poke a small sand-crab. The little creature wasn't happy of being poked, so it raises its pinchers and caught Sideswipe's index finger with a snap.

With that, Sideswipe whimpered and cried as he cradled his injured finger. Sunstreaker went over to him and checked out what was wrong.

"Aww Sides..don't go touching stuff that's moving, you don't know what might happen," murmured Sunstreaker soothingly. He rubs the sore spot tenderly, making sure it's not bleeding. Then he picks Sideswipe up and brought him to the waves.

"Sunny?" chirped the red mechlet. Sunstreaker smiles and kept going forward until he was ankle deep. He then lowered Sideswipe so that he'd sit in the water. Sideswipe stared at the lapping water and when he deemed it looks fun, he chirped and giggle happily, splashing his arms about.

"Now now Sides, this water isn't the same like the Ark's. It's salty and don't eat the sand," muttered Sunstreaker. He just stood behind his enthusiastic brother, watching him so that he wouldn't do anything dangerous. Sideswipe cooed and fell backwards. Sunstreaker bent down wanting to pull him up but the sparkling merely giggle more and start to roll around on his back.

The yellow Lambo snickered at the adorable display and laughed, never had he been so happy just to see his brother fine and free from the tides of war.

888

Sideswipe is really enjoying his day off. Splashing water all over his brother's frame, building a small sandcastle (though it's just a handful of sand splattered together), and even riding on a nearby dolphin that nearly got Sunstreaker glitched as he swims around trying to catch his happily squealing brother.

After a few hours, the heat starts to become unbearable so the two brothers decided to just sit under the shade of the coconut trees. Sideswipe is curled up in his brother's arms and fast asleep while Sunstreaker just stare at the ocean with a blank look. He unconsciously rubs soothing circles on his brother's back. Powerglide is somewhere in the sky, either checking over them or he had flown off to who knows where.

As the laziness of the day seeps in, Sunstreaker decided to take a short nap. Since where he's located is hidden from human view and nothing came up on his sensore, he closed his optics and inniciates his recharge cycle.

888

In the Nemesis, Thundercracker and Skywarp are pacing back and forth in the rec room, wanting to stretch their wings after confinement in the medbay. Both of them are still licking their wounds after Sunstreaker rammed the blue and purple jets together in the sky.

"I'd say we get back to those terrors!" shouted Thundercracker, his cockpit still hurts after being smashed by the psychopathic Lambo.

"Who wouldn't want to? With his brother out of the commision, taking down a frontliner would be too easy," Skywarp answered with a slight jitter.

"Tch...sparklings are too easy to take down," snorts the blue jet. "I want to crush that annoying brat with one hand tied behind me,"

"That frontliner is bound to protect his brother. How he turned into a sparkling is beyond me but I do know, his maternal programming is running at full-force so if we want to take down the sparkling..." grins Skywarp, a sadistic thought whirling in his processor.

"We have to take down his brother," ended Thundercracker with an equally frightening grin. "But aren't maternal programmed mechs and or femmes would protect their youngling to the death?"

"Yeah..but there's two of us and just one of him. We'll just divert his attention from his brother. With your strength and my warping skills, we'll kill them no problem," waved Skywarp off. The duo grins and took off into the sky, locking their trackers to find one energy reading; Sunstreaker.

888

The two brothers are back in the water and playing happily. Sideswipe making a sandcastle and Sunstreaker helping him. Just then, Sunstreaker's sensors are screaming at him and he looks around and at the sky. Sure enough, two _very _known mechs are flying at him in top speed, a missile was shot and Sunstreaker had to grab his brother to take cover.

Sand and water explodes around around them, clouding Sunstreaker's vision. Holding his scared brother close, Sunstreaker brought out his gun and searched around.

_/: POWERGLIDE! Send backup! I'm having two 'Cons up my tailpipe! :/ _shouted Sunstreaker over the link. At a nearby flower field, Powerglide jumped a good few feet in the air when his head rang by Sunstreaker's booming voice.

_/: Backup, right! I'm on it! :/ _answered the red plane with a slight panic. He stores the flowers in subspace, transformed and flew off, sending an SOS signal to the other Autobots.

Back at the beach, Thundercracker managed to wound Sunstreaker severely and Skywarp snatched Sideswipe away with a gleeful smirk. The gladiator tried to get his brother back but the two jets pushes him off, fired at him with both their null-rays and flew up, leaving Sunstreaker on the ground, his Decepticon traits plus his maternal programming took over.

As he watched his brother left in the hands of the 'Cons, his logic has already been taken over by pure instinct.

"**_You 'Cons have messed with me for the last time..._**" he growls out. Transforming and not waiting for his friends nor caring his paintjob, the gladiator drove right into the sea without a backward glance.

888

Back in the Nemesis,

Skywarp and Thundercracker are in the latter's room. The purple jet is tossing Sideswipe in the air none too gently and accidently made the sparkling purge his tanks. The mess landed right on his pedes.

"Disgusting! Ya know it's a good thing Megatron killed all the sparklings on Cybertron because this...THIS is a disgrace! Can't we just kill him off?" whines Skywarp. Thundercracker scowled and snatched Sideswipe away from his friend by the scruffbar, also none too gently.

"Shut up 'Warp. Maybe this thing can come in handy. Obviously those Autobots care for this brat, if we could just use him against them we could win this war and get it over with," smirk the blue jet. Sideswipe curled himself into a tighter ball. He's tired, his tanks hurt, these guys are making him feel queasy and all he wants right now is to be fed with warm energon and snuggle up in Sunstreaker's warmth.

The thought of his brother made him a bit better, Sunstreaker would never allow anything to happen to him. Even with the bad guys holding him without caring how he is, Sideswipe have hope. Hope that soon, his brother would be bursting the doors and get him.

"Aww lookit him, all scared. We should do something to cheer him up," mock Skywarp, scraping a claw on the sparkling's upper arm.

"We should... Hey kid! You like hide and seek? Why don't we play that?" laughed Thundercracker, he shoved Sideswipe to Skywarp who acted like he was about to catch him but purposely let the sparkling fell to the ground. Sideswipe's back hurts from the impact and he starts to cough out a slight energon.

"Oops, I got careless there, wanna try again?" snickered the purple jet. Just as Sideswipe regains his breath, his scruffbar got snatched and once again he was lifted up in the air.

"Sure, why not. Catch!" Thundercracker flexed his arms and released Sideswipe, sending him flying through the air. This time, Skywarp did catch him but by one of his legs. Couldn't handle all the roughness, the sparkling cried _loudly_.

"AGH! Shut jim up or else everyone might wonder what happened?" shouted Thundercracker. His hands are on both side of his audios . Skywarp frantically search for something to shut the little devil, when he sees a large blanket on his partner's berth.

Gathering it in his arms, Skywarp twisted one of the end and shove it into the sparkling's open mouth. When his cryings could still be heard, Skywarp continues his ministrations until Sideswipe choked on the blanket and stop crying.

"Tch..sparklings. Always causing trouble. Throw him out of here, Megatron would kill us if he knew we went out and confronted an Autobot," sneered Thundercracker.

Low on energy, battered, bloodied and half alive, Sideswipe can only watch in silent as the blanket was ripped out of his mouth and Skywarp carrying him by the scruffbar like a cleansing rag to an unknown room.

"Say hello to the Pits for me..." muttered Skywarp darkly. He opens a shaft on the wall and shove Sideswipe through it, leaving him at the mercy of the underwater pressure and current.

888

Sunstreaker concentrated on their bond and swam to where Sideswipe is. The deeper he goes the more intense the water pressure. His armours are slightely dented and his chesse starts to feel slightly compressed but that doesn't matter to him, all he wants is his brother back.

Then he saw him, right in between two large rocks and sharks swimming around him. Growling, he reached for his gun and shot a few rounds to scare the animals away before checking his brother over. The sparkling is unconscious and his back had been torn somewhat.

Optics turning bright blood red, he scoops his brother tenderly and made his way to the Nemesis as close as he can be. Digging his subspace pocket, Sunstreaker pulls out a large timer hand bomb he snatched from the armoury a couple of days ago during the Decepticon attack. He thought of using it to end the fight but then Ravage interrupted by taking hold of Sideswipe, so he didn't get the chance...until now.

"Don't worry Sides..it'll all be over soon..." murmured the yellow twin. With one arm holding Sideswipe, he only has the other arm to set the time. Using his head, he held the device in his full hand and use the available hand to type it in. Then he swam over to a secluded area, implanted the bomb and press the green button. With it activated, Sunstreaker needs to get out of the water in just one minute.

888

Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Powerglide, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, Hound, Mirage and practically almost everyone is by the seashore, searching for their missing comrades. The sky darkens, the wind howls and the waves are raging, but still no sign of Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe.

"There's a battle here a'right. Blast marks, explosions. Trees destroyed an' all, question is, where's Sunny?" asked the TIC. Seaspray searched around the surface of the raging water, trying to locate the frontliner. His scanners showed nothing but after circling around a moment more, there was a blip.

"I've found him! He's a few metres down but coming up fast!" shouted Seaspray. He activates his comlink and asked how he was doing, but got a shout for an answer.

_/: GET OUT OF THE WATER! :/_

Seaspray cringe but did as he was told. Activating his engines, he sped off to shore just as Sunstreaker reached the surface, Sideswipe in arms. Jazz threw his hook and reeled Sunstreaker in just as the water exploded outwards, leaving the others surprised and ready.

"What the frag happened?" shouted Ratchet as he frantically look over Sideswipe. Sunstreaker sat beside the medic, anchoring his brother's spark so that it'll be stabilized.

"Don't look at me, I don't even know! Skywarp and Thundercracker attacked us for unknown reason!"

"That doesn't mean you can just go slag yourself! What'd you do anyway?" growls the medic as he stop the flowing energon from Sideswipe's frames.

"I used the timer bomb and stick it by one of the Nemesis' side," shrugs the warrior nonchalantly. Ratchet stared at him in disbelief.

"And you managed to get out of the water in under one minute _**how**_?" wondered the medic. Again, Sunstreaker shrugs nonchalantly.

"Not sure, I don't even remember much what had happened, I only know we got attacked, I'm in the water, sticks the bomb and here I am talking to you."

Ratchet sighs in exasperation, trust the twins to pay attention to their surrounding.. As the Autobots surround the shore and preparing to strike, Sideswipe is loosing too much energon in a short time, his frame starts to get dull as his systems only reserved energy for his spark and processor.

"I need to get more energon, give me your arm and _**DON'T **_say a word," growls Ratchet, hovering over Sunstreaker a bit. By this time, the yellow twin doesn't care about anything anymore and just obeyed his order.

As the medic extracted the dark pink life force from Sunstreaker, Megatron burst through the water followed by his second and third in command. His cannons ready and glowing, pointing at the Autobots.

"Of what purpose did you attack us Autobots? We haven't done anything to harm you or this useless mudball you call a planet and yet..." Megatron sneered, his cannons already charged up and ready to fire.

"You tried to kidnap one of our own, we won't forgive you for that," growls the red and blue truck. This causes both Megatron and Starscream to cock their heads to the side in confusion. Soundwave made a small humming sound, also confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Prime. Some of my troops are still in the medbay with Hook after supporting injuries from the previous battle and also from their own STUPIDITY!" roared the 'Con leader at his second. Starscream cringe and inches away from his derranged leader. Even Soundwave is moving further away.

"Then why did you sent Thundercracker and Skywarp to kill Sideswipe? Have you stoop down that low just to destroy sparklings Megatron?" Optimus tried to provoke Megatron into telling the truth and stop his acting but Megatron only narrow his optics.

"First of all, I've destroyed the Youth Sectors, the femmes that guards it _AND _the sparklings inside it. Basically I don't give a fragging care anymore. Second, I didn't send those two blundering idiots out, all I did is formulate a plan on how to get back to Cybertron. Soundwave, what're they talking about?" sighs Megatron exasperation as he pinches the bridge of his nasal.

Soundwave sent a message to Rumble and Frenzy who stayed at the Nemesis to take care of the giant flood. The two cassettes received his message and casually went to the two Seekers and pretended to be impressed by their kidnapping.

"So..heard you guys went out and kidnapped the sparkling," grins Rumble innocently. Skywarp replied with the same grin once he took care of the flooding lower deck.

"Yea, wait, how'd you know? You didn't tell Megatron did you?" scowl the purple jet. If Megatron were to found out that they went out and torment an Autobot for no reason, they'd get slagged for sure. Usually Megatron forbids them from having revenge because they still have pressing matters at hand.

"Frenzy here saw what ya did but we didn't tell the boss. Enjoyed it too much," replied Rumble casually. Thundercracker and Skywarp relaxed and gloats at how they tortured the little mech as Frenzy streamed the messages to Soundwave who immediately reports to Megatron.

"THOSE IDIOTS WENT OUT AFTER I SAID THERE'S GOING TO BE A MEETING?" roared the derranged leader. He activates his cannons and dive back underwater leaving the Autobots confused and Starscream to facepalm, embarassed by their leader.

"Please just...ignore this pathetic 'battle'. Megatron will take care of the two miscreants so you wouldn't have to worry. Soundwave, let's go.." mumbled Starscream, face still in hands. The two Decepticons also dove back into the water. The Autobots watched them go confusingly.

"Did this happen by mistake or..something?" muttered Jazz. Even Optimus Prime himself is still wondering and couldn't answer that. But then he remembers Sideswipe still fighting for his life. He went over to where Ratchet is and inspected his work.

"Ratchet, how is he?" asked Optimus worriedly. Ratchet's hands are moving as fast as he could to stop the bleeding and patch up the large wounds before heading back to the Ark.

"Not so good, I asked Sunstreaker to extract everything he could but that's about it. Sideswipe rejected the energon and if there isn't enough...his chance to survive would be slim and the wounds are too large to be left open. I need to do this in my medbay, I need all my required tools," explained Ratchet.

"Alright, Autobots! We need to get back to the Ark! Sideswipe's in a dire condition. Ratchet, make sure you patch up the wound nicely but temporary. We're going to ask Jazz to send Sideswipe to the Ark where First Aid and Hoist could do the repairs before you can reach there,"

"But Prime, he's my patient and-..."

"Jazz is the fastest in vehicle mode, if you want to catch up to him I won't stop you but you might take some time. Until you can reach to the Ark, your medical staff can take care of it. Plus, Sunstreaker still needs to regain footing,"

The two mechs look over to where Sunstreaker is. His wrists are stained with his own energon and leaning by a tree to catch his breath. Ratchet sighs and patch up the wound just enough to stop the energon leak then hands him over to Jazz. The TIC got his orders, saluted, transformed and sped off.

"Wait...where are ya takin' 'im..." mumbled Sunstreaker as he watch Jazz went off with his brother.

"Don't worry, he's just going to send Sideswipe home so that the other medics can take a look at Sideswipe. Are you alright soldier?" Optimus asked gently, resting a hand on the yellow twin's shoulder.

"Yeah..just...need some rest.." Optimus nods and motioned Ratchet to follow Jazz while he took care of Sunstreaker.

"Fine. But don't let him do anything stupid that makes both of us regret it later," warned the CMO. He transformed and followed the saboteur as the other Autobots also transformed and head home. After a while, Sunstreaker got his energy back and drove home as well followed by Prime.

888

His room felt so empty knowing that his little brother is confined in the medbay. It's nearly midnight and he should really get some rest least he wants Ratchet to crawl up his tailpipe. But the injuries Sideswipe supported truthfully scared him. Sunstreaker just lays there on his back and staring at the ceiling, reminiscing the injuries.

Dislodge foot, cracked tanks, broken spinal strut, processor haemorrhage, various injuries all over his frame, his left arm nearly broke off and torn energon lines.

Those injuries made Sunstreaker sick to his tank. He wants to visit Sideswipe, he really do but Ratchet had given him orders to rest it off and visit him first thing in the morning.

'Can't abandon him...not anymore...' thought the warrior. He turned to his side and saw the spot where he would pull Sideswipe close to him and drift off to recharge together. A pillow and a blanket, but no Sideswipe. Taking both items, he holds them to his chest and cried.

For the first time in his life, he's never felt as scared as now. Hopefully his brother would make it.

* * *

*headdesk*

Oh my GOD! I thought I'd never finish this with fanfiction being a bitch to me. But I did and thank you _yoong _for giving me the brilliant idea. Sadistic, but brilliant. Now if you'd excuse me, I got a cat to snuggle to.

Read n review, ideas and requests are welcome.


	10. Weak moments

And we're back, sorry if the previous chapter made you guys wait for a while but the bunny just loves to escape its cage. I had to hunt that thing down. Let's see what we got today...

Okay, since I don't want to write anymore angst (since this story's suppose to be fluffy) I'm going for more warmth, cuteness and tear-jerking moments. Honestly, I don't know how to do any tear-jerking moments, all I ever did is wing it.

Well, hopefully I can do just as well in this chapter. Enjoy, all credits go to Hasbro, I only own the plot.

* * *

Morning came and darkness has been shone by sunlight. The Ark's medbay is quiet save for the beeping from the spark monitor that's hooked to Sideswipe. Ratchet had woke up early in the morning to check on the little bot, so far, nothing has changed.

Sideswipe is still in a coma after the hard bashings in the Nemesis. The moment Ratchet saw his injuries, he was furious at the two Seekers for thrashing him that way. Even after the harsh words he had given the twins, he still have a soft spot for them and usually he'd only keep to his threats only at the most crucial moment.

Laying a soft hand on the mechlet's helm, he bent down and kissed it after checking his vitals. He'd have to talk to Sunstreaker about his brother's well-being later, the yellow mech have been jittery and paranoid since yesterday. After one last look at his vitals and the bandaged frame, Ratchet left the room as quietly as he came.

888

"We've done all we can Sunstreaker, now we just have to wait until Sideswipe wakes up. You can stay in the medbay for as long as you like and if anything happens, you are to report to me immediately, understood?"

Both Ratchet and Sunstreaker are in the hallway right in front of the medbay. The yellow twin was just on his way when Ratchet stepped out and stopped him.

"Yea...sure.." mumble Sunstreaker. Ratchet grips his shoulder in reassurance. Sunstreaker walks in and close the door, Ratchet just watch them sympathetically.

As he sighs against the closed the door, Sunstreaker finally sees the condition his brother is in. The small frame is wrapped in thermal blanket and various wires are attached to him, allowing energon to flow in. He pulls out a chair and sat by the berth, holding his brother's small hand in his own. Sunstreaker uses his other hand to gently lift his brother's head and curl around his shoulders and body, lifting the limp body close to his spark.

"Sides...wake up...please.." croaks the older mech. Although he tried so hard to be the psychopath that everyone feared, he knew he have one weakness the he couldn't overcome. His brother have always his first and utmost priority. And seeing him in his arms, limp and unresponsive, terrified him. All he wants is for Sideswipe's bright baby blue optics to gaze up at him again with his cute cheerful smile.

Sadly that's not going to come true in the time being. Pulling his brother closer, Sunstreaker close his optics and allows himself to drift off by the soft beeping sound.

888

Hours passed by and the two brothers are still cuddled up together. Sunstreaker woke up half an hour after he fell asleep and had waited for his brother to show any sign that he'd wake up. Even their bond is quiet save for the echo that Sunstreaker projected trying to poke his brother's consciousness.

Just then, Ratchet walks in and saw the yellow twin still haven't budge from his seat.

"Sunstreaker, listen. You shouldn't be sitting here without energon! You've gone five hours straight and it's a miracle you're even functioning! Go on, out. If there's any change I'll comm you immediately," scowls the medic. He pulls the yellow twin up and pushes him away to emphasize his point.

Reluctantly, Sunstreaker obeyed him. "Promise me you'd do that..." he muttered without looking up.

"I promise. Now go, I don't want you to crash on the floor and pile my workload," smile the medic reassuringly. With one last glance, Sunstreaker stepped out of the medbay and head over to the rec room to re-energize himself.

However, the worry is still there in his spark and he couldn't help but feel guilty for not protecting his brother better. But then the guilty turned to anger, anger towards the two Seekers that took him by surprise and hurting his brother in such a way. Why are they even attacking Sideswipe? Don't they know he's just a weak sparkling? That he couldn't even walk let alone defend himself!

Shaking off the thought, he kept his bond open and continue to poke and prod it so that Sideswipe would wake up like last time.

888

Sunstreaker sighs quietly as he sips his energon. The rec room is as quiet as a graveyard since the other mechs are all on shifts, and the two human girls are away at the mall and avoiding the Ark for no known reason. Probably because the tension is high ever since Sideswipe had been injured to that degree.

As he sat there alone and blaming himself for his brother's injuries, he failed to realize that Sideswipe's consciousness is brushing against his until he slams it full-force, causing the yellow twin to yelp in surprise and fell off his chair.

_~ Surprise to hear me Sunny? ~ _came the voice. Sunstreaker slack-jawed when he noticed that the voice belongs to his brother when he was a mech!

_~ Sides..? Shouldn't you be a sparkling? ~_

_~ Please...I am a sparkling right now, in a coma. But that's not the deal, both my processor and my body have been turned into a sparkling BUT there is a part of me that's still a grown mech. I don't know what that part is but it's what allows me to talk to you, get it? ~_

_~ No. ~_

_~ Good, me either. Look bro, I want to wake up, I really do but frag...I can't! Everytime I tried to open my optics I'm still floating in this place I don't even know where! It's so...empty... ~_

Sunstreaker thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. _~ Of course it's suppose to be empty, it's your **HEAD**_. _It never is filled with anything.. ~_ snickered the yellow twin. Never in the world had he felt so glad to hear his twin's voice again.

_~ Very funny bro...maybe you can help me out? I heard in that head of yours you're really worried. Aww...didn't know you cared so much about me..it's touching ~_

_~ I do care about you Sides...I just don't show it.. ~ _smiled Sunstreaker. He clutched his chestplate gently and close his optics, but a weird thing happened when he opens them again. He was floating in some sort of dark and empty space.

Huh..he could've sworn he was in the rec room sipping his energon. When he look up, he saw his brother right there, floating in front of him with his grin and a wave.

_~ Hey bro, glad you can make it. How'd you get in here? Wherever here is.. ~ _he mumbled out the last part. Sunstreaker went forth and got his twin a a metal-twisting hug that made the red Lambo chuckle. _~ Okay okay...I'm feeling the love. Now can ya help me? ~_

_~ How am I suppose to help you when I don't even know how I got here! I guess this would be your head..wow..it IS empty! ~_

_~ Not amusing... I guess you got in because of some weird unknown fact. Maybe if we use the bond together, both of us can get out of here! ~ _exclaimed Sideswipe enthusiastically. _~ Although I'd still be a lame sparkling that people enjoyed beating the slag out of... ~ _sulk the red Lambo.

_~ Sides...you know I'd never let anyone do that to you. After Cybertron nearly got destroyed you're the only one I have. Even after we board the Ark, do you see me care for the others like I cared for you? ~_

Sideswipe was quiet. He only hugs himself tighter and seem to dissipate into thin air. Sunstreaker grabs his shoulders to pin him in place, locking optics with his twin.

_~ Sides...wake up! ~ _growls the yellow twin. Sideswipe just blinked confusedly. Sunstreaker repeats what he said and shook his brother a bit roughly. _~ Wake up Sides! WAKE UP! Don't be in this frag-slaggin' coma and **WAKE UP! **~_

888

"Look..he's coming to..."

"Get Ratchet...he's up..."

"Sideswipe's awake...better than what we expect..."

Sunstreaker opens his optics with a groan as the medbay lights showered his face. He then heard a gruff voice telling someone to turn off the lights.

"Sunstreaker..can you hear me?" That was Ratchet. The frontliner sat up and look around, coming to his senses that he's in the medbay.

"Ratchet..? What happened? I feel like Devastator had run me over twice..." he grumble. With tired hands, Sunstreaker rubs the bridge of his nasal, trying to ease away the stinging pain from his processor, when he heard a soft twitter in the room. His head snapped upwards and saw his brother, awake and weak.

"You fell unconscious in the rec room, good thing Red Alert saw you on the camera and alerted me. Both your brother and your sparks failed, we thought that Sideswipe was dying and dragging you along but it seems that you were just..how'd you say...'bonding' with him,"

"Bonding?" asked the mech with a quirk brow.

"Both your sparks are actually merging with each other without your chestplates open. I'm not quite sure how that happened, spark tendrils seems to be connecting the both of you when we carried you here," explained the medic without sparing an upward glance.

Sunstreaker sat there on his berth, surprised and creeped out at the same time. He jumped off the berth and went over to where his brother is. A small smile tugged his faceplate when seeing his brother reaching out with trembling arms.

"Wrap him up in a thermal blanket, now that his armour are mostly torn off, he can't stay warm as he used to," advised Ratchet. He checked over the sparkling's vitals before declaring it's safe to disconnect the tubes and wires.

Sunstreaker did just that upon seeing his brother's glassy optics. Once the tubes and such have been separated, he wasted no time in hefting his brother up and cooing at him since the sparkling seems to be crying silently. The yellow twin wraps the blanket until every inch of his brother's frame is wrapped including his head. His face is covered until beneath the nasal.

"Quiet down Sides...shh..it's alright," mumured Sunstreaker with a smile. The sparkling opens and closes his optics every time the light above him shone on his face, making him duck lower and resting his helm against his brother's chestplates. The older mech clutched his brother tighter, not letting go.

"You can take him out. His energon level are now at normal level but make sure he doesn't move much. I've repaired every injury I could find and now it's up for his self-repair. Low-grade every four hours, blanket all the time and recharge around 70 percent of the day, got that all?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yea, how long do you think he's going to be fine?" wondered Sunstreaker. He cupped his brother's cheeks and stroke it gently.

"If you follow my orders, I'd say around a week or so, but I give no promises. It's all on him now," shrugs the medic. He kicked the yellow Lambo out, the twin rubs his backside and muttered curses under his breath. But then he forgets his anger and turns his attention to his brother.

The little mechlet sniffles quietly in his coccoon of blanket, optics closed and moving about occasionally. His brother pulls back the blanket a bit so that it doesn't cover Sideswipe's entire face and kiss the little nasal.

888

"You're a tough little mech, aren't you? What a frontliner you are, fighting to live even when you can't defend yourself in the heart of the 'Cons' base. Hopefully you can fight yourself to recover from all this..." murmured Sunstreaker.

The two brothers are laying on Sunstreaker's berth, the windows are closed and temperature adjusted so that it's not too low and yet not too high. Sideswipe can only open his optics halfway since the sedatives haven't still worn off and his processor is still hazy. He could only make small sounds that would usually get him cuddled up.

"Let's get you your energon, Ratchet said you need plenty of it," cooed the yellow twin. Leaving his brother on the berth, Sunstreaker went off to warm the low-grade as he thought that Sideswipe may be sleeping, but he was wrong.

After Sunstreaker is gone from his sight, Sideswipe tried to call him but his vocals doesn't work, it can only produce a tiny squeak. Using all his strength, Sideswipe pushes the blanket off his face and tried to turn himself so that he's laying on his belly. Once he's done that, he slowly drags himself out of the blanket so that he could get to his brother. Even when he's frail, he wants Sunstreaker no matter where he went.

Just as he nearly fall off the berth, Sunstreaker stepped in and was surprised to see his brother dangling by the edge. "Sides! What're you doing, don't scare me like that!" exclaimed a horrified Sunstreaker. He went over to retrieve the blanket and wraps his brother again. Sideswipe only look at his brother with a sad face and silent coos.

Of all things, Sunstreaker can't leave his brother when looking at that face, so small and frail.. Especially in Sideswipe's condition, he can't leave him alone. Once again, his protective instincts kicks in and overrode his systems.

"You don't want me to leave you..do you? No worries brother, I'm not going to allow you to be alone until you've returned to normal," he murmured soothingly. Patting his brother's head, Sunstreaker went off to retrieve the bottle and sat back on his berth.

Rubbing the soft tip to Sideswipe's mouth, he encourages his brother to drink the energon but the sparkling is simply too weak to do anything for the moment.

"Don't be like this Sides..you have to drink..you want to be happy don't you? You know how I love seeing you smile," chuckle the older mech. Sideswipe perked his head up and blink his bright optics. Rubbing the tip yet again, Sideswipe finally opens his mouth and suck the contents out slowly.

"There you go.." cooed Sunstreaker. He held his brother tighter as he feeds him, the bright optics gaze up at him with warmth, trust and love he have never seen before. Right now Sideswipe is depending on him just as much as he's depending on Sideswipe. Until Wheeljack completes the machine or until Sideswipe is in his top shape, he's not allowing anyone else to hold his brother.

888

"Ratchet, how was Sideswipe?" ask the Prime. Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Skyfire and himself are having a meeting about the sparkling and the machine to reverse the effects that started this whole mess.

"He's good. Since the protective 'mother' couldn't stand seeing his sparkling in pain, he donated a good amount of energon to sustain Sideswipe's injuries. The sparklet still needs time to adjust since he's still too weak to do anything," report the medic.

Optimus nods his head in understandment. "Wheeljack, have you finish the machine?"

"All done, Prime. Everything's all ready, we just need to make a few adjustments here and there and we're ready to go. But we have to wait until Sideswipe's better, it might disorrient his figure if we were to put him in there right now," explained the engineer.

"How disorriented?" asked Optimus. If Sideswipe couldn't go in yet there has to be a more specific reason.

"Well..since we need the full armoured Sideswipe so that he's going to be normal once we turn him back, an injured Sideswipe may be incomplete because we don't have enough supplies to make a full mech body armour.." Wheeljack points out, turning to Perceptor for more details.

"Most of his systems and such are still strained, Prime. If we turn him back now in that condition, we may loose him in the next few hours or worse, it kills him in an instant," Perceptor continued.

And then Skyfire adds a few more things. "Prime, in simple words we need him at 100 percent efficiency. We can't risk anything to go wrong with both the machine and Sideswipe, he still has his injuries. The body aging process is complicated, it moves time and space and puts a lot of strain on one's body. Put a critically injured Sideswipe in there and he won't make it before reaching his age,"

"There's logic in what they're saying. I've seen the device and how it works, Wheeljack even used a baby bird and tested it. I say we wait until Sideswipe's better before putting him back in there," Prowl convinced. Optimus agreed with his scientists and SIC and decided it's best to put Sideswipe in there when he's perfectly fine.

888

The rec room is flooded by off-shifts mech, everyone talking about something and relaxing after some hard shifts. Hound and Beachcomber are talking about the wilderness as usual, Bluestreak is..well..talking about a million things, Mirage is content to be by himself sipping his energon quietly and ignoring everyone, the minibots are grouped together and other mechs change talking partners every now and then.

"Heard Sunstreaker got his brother back," Bumblebee commented with a smile. His fellow minibots scoff at the thought of the brothers reunited. For them, troublemakers are always troublemaker, but Bumblebee is the bot that tends to forgive and forget on multiple accounts.

"Yea..Ratch said he found the idiot collapse right here in the rec room, dunno why..." muttered Cliffjumper, spinning his energon in the cube idly. Bumblebee pouts at his reaction and look around the room for something more entertaining.

Just then, the doors whooshed open and a groaning Sunstreaker walks in tiredly.

"Hey 'Streaker! Ya look like ya got hit by Devastator! C'mere an' tell us what happen'," came Jazz's merry voice. Sunstreaker open his optics to stare at the grinning saboteur who sat with Blaster, Trailbreaker and Bluestreak. The yellow twin groans more and make his way over to the table, sit down and crashes his helm on said table.

"Whoa there Sunstreaker...what happened to you?" Trailbreaker asked concernedly. The warrior mech raised his head and took a deep breath through his mouth, locking optics with him.

"Sideswipe happened. I was seriously low on energy but the scraplet refused to let me out of his sight! I had to feed him, and rock him to sleep, even so he knows that I'm gone! So I have to stay with him until I make sure he couldn't sense me which took HOURS!"

The other mechs chuckled, knowing Sideswipe, he'd never let Sunstreaker go since everytime one of them babysits him before Prowl clears Sunstreaker off, the mechlet always calls out to his brother even in sleep.

Sunstreaker had his energon and now returning back to his brother. The two remains unseparatable once they are united and the yellow mech wouldn't have it any other way.

Since he's the one for Sideswipe, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his brother from anything.

* * *

I want to make this longer, I really do..but everytime I tried my mind wanders off to **_GAMES_**. I got neopets account, I got facebook account, I got hell lots of account I don't even know where to go!

But I've finished it, that's whats important. Oh yea...if any of you have the guts, play The House 2 my friend (crush secretly ^^) introduced. I had fun that time...screaming and hiding behind him...those were the days...

I'm on a rant, but be sure to play...if you dare... Enjoyed the story? Review please.


	11. Femme visits

No more 'The House 2' for me...I get scared to sleep at night without knowing what's behind my room door.

Today we have a surprise from beyond the stars, that and a competition on who's the best at taking care of Sideswipe. Also, I don't decide to end this story too soon, if you'd just give me any ideas, I'll write it down for you and this will continue on for as long as you guys want.

I'm very generous, feel free to tell either by review or PMs. Enjoy.

* * *

"Higher Sunny! Higher!" giggled Sideswipe. The yellow twin happily complied to his brother's request but still mind the scratches and dings after the last events with the 'Cons. The sparkling is learning more and more by the day, but because his spinal strut still hurts, he wouldn't be able to crawl much, though he actually prefers to stay in his brother's arms.

Over the past few days, Sideswipe starts to get more active, with the mineral-mixed energon, hours of recharge and plenty of cuddles, the sparkling improves greatly. He even learn how to make simple sentences.

"Take it easy kiddo," chuckle the older mech. "I'm not tossing you sky-high. Hopefully you wouldn't jump off the berth either just to feel the air," then the realization dawns upon him. "You want to do Jet Judo...don't you?" ask the yellow twin with a quirk brow.

Sideswipe just giggled and blew a raspberry in his brother's direction. Sunstreaker hugged the sparkling and start to tickle him mercilessly causing Sideswipe to shriek with laughter. He twisted and turned, trying his best to avoid the feather light touches.

Thankfully the torture ended minutes later when Sideswipe's cooling fans kicks in. Sunstreaker stop his ministrations and took his brother from the blanket coccoon and rested him at the crook of his left arm. The sparkling is panting slightly, his mouth opened trying to circulate the right amount of air to cool his systems.

"Aww...poor sparkling, all tired now. Maybe now's the perfect time for you to get your recharge," cooed Sunstreaker. He gently place his brother on his pillow and cover him with the thermal blanket.

He gaze upon his brother warmly, the small fingers wrap around his larger digit loosely as Sideswipe entered his recharge cycle. Kissing the helm, Sunstreaker went out silently because Prime decided to have a meeting.

888

"So wait...the _femmes _are coming here? To Earth? TODAY?" Gears asked increduously. Prime, Prowl and Jazz all nods in synchronization. The other Autobots are all beyond surprised when their commander suddenly blurt out that the femmes that are suppose to be on Cybertron are paying a visit to the Ark.

"But why suddenly? Don't they have some things to sort out there?" Hound ask from beside Mirage.

"Isn't Shockwave still a threat? With the spacebridge and the 'Cons back home..." Brawl points out. Even the other Autobots start to point out what should be a worry but Prime simply held a hand up, silencing them.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem. The femmes seems to have found a whole underground of neutrals and Autobots. Apparently they've created a machine to contruct small excess of energon by recycling the city's oil. Not plenty, but sufficient. While they take care of Shockwave, the femmes need to take a time off. Everything on Cybertron has been taken care of, Shockwave doesn't even know,"

Murmurs erupted after Optimus explained everything. Some agreed that the girls do need some time off while some disagrees about leaving Cybertron just to take a vacation.

"Listen mech! Th'femmes are comin' an' they're comin' now. Why don' ya guys make yourself useful an' try ta clean this dump?" Jazz grins and wave off the mechs like they're his personal helpers.

Silence~...

Everyone stared at the TIC with a blank stare, apparently they don't take mech who orders them around bossily seriously, not by Jazz the least. Prowl, they're used to him. Prime barely punish them except on heavy problems (Sideswipe gets it a lot).

"Jazz, I suggest you go," Prowl eyes his friend. Jazz turns to him somewhat nervously.

"Go? Go where?" he sheepishly ask.

"Just _**go**_," hissed the tactician. Jazz doesn't need to be told twice when he fled out of the room like Ratchet-about-to-explode chased him. The other Autobots just watch their fearless saboteur gone from their sight before bursting into snickers.

888

When Sunstreaker returns to his room a couple of hours later, Sideswipe is still sleeping soundly. As much as he wants to let a sleeping brother lie, he'd have to take Sideswipe with him to watch the femmes' ship for touchdown. The sparkling whimpered in his sleep just as Sunstreaker's hands reach him.

Worried, he scoops Sideswipe up and stroke the helm. He then send love pulses through the bond so that he'd quiet down and return to a calm slumber. The yellow mech realized that ever since the Seekers got him, he's been having nightmares thanks to the traumatizing memory, which is why Sunstreaker got his protective gears up a notch.

"Hush now sparkling, let's get you out of here. Time to say 'hi' to the femmes," murmured the yellow twin. He holds Sideswipe closer as the sparkling latch on to him tighter. Lately, Sideswipe also seems a bit clingy with him.

888

A slight worn down, semi-large silver ship descended on the soft grass near the Ark. The Autobots stood a few feet back, watching the ship opening its door. The femmes all but run towards the mech, hugging and/or kissing them. Everyone was thrilled to meet the femmes once more after crash-landing on Earth.

"Chromia, Elita, Moonracer, Firestar, Arcee, good to see all of you in perfect function," Prime happily declared, holding Elita close to him. The other femmes saluted and joined in with the mechs inside, a couple of femmes took their time to enjoy the scenery before them.

"Optimus, is this planet always so damp?" ask an amazed Elita.

"Some time are better than others. Why don't we just have a nice long talk in the Ark, I'm sure the humans would love to see you," inquired the Autobot commander. Elita giggled and called out her friends.

"I hope Earth is as wonderful as you state out sweetspark.." murmured the femme commander. Behind them, the rest of the Autobots watch their leader go all lovey-dovey without a word, but if you were to look closely, some of them are making gag noises, some just slack-jawed while some tried to hide their snickering.

Moonracer, who's been watching a nearby squirrel (and nearly squishing it accidently), went off towards her commander after being called. She then saw Sunstreaker at the back holding something in his arms. Curious, she went over behind him quietly and peeks over his shoulder, having to stretch to do so.

What she saw made her scream in glee and everyone turning their heads to her. The femmes even pull out their guns when they heard their younger sister.

"Moonracer? What's wrong?" Chromia ask, her large gun shining in the sun, ready to fire some plasma rounds at an enemy.

"Nothing's wrong, but look at what Sunstreaker here have!" Moonracer exclaimed enthusiastically. Sunstreaker shook his head after the high-pitch scream from his right audio. He felt some movement from the little bundle and saw Sideswipe had woken up from his recharge thanks to the femme.

"Is that...a sparkling?" ask a bewildered Arcee. "It's been a while since I've last seen a sparkling! Can I hold him? Is he yours? Who's the carrier? How old is him?" questioned the pink femme like a shotgun. With every question, she inches closer to Sunstreaker making the mech feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Umm...yes, not now, sort of, and long story to the last two questions..." he answered, looking everywhere but the femme in front of him. Elita also saw the bundle in the mech's arms and pushing through her friends to take a look at him. A _long _look because the features clicked in her head.

"Arcee...I think this sparkling resembles Sideswipe. Although his facial looks more like Sunstreaker," she points out. The femmes smushed their heads together to take a better look. And true enough, the black helm, the red paint all resembled Sideswipe, the only thing that resembles Sunstreaker is his face.

Silence~...

"YOU DID IT WITH YOUR BROTHER?" screamed Moonracer. Jazz, who was nearby, burst into laughter and had to hold Prowl's shoulder to leverage himself. Even Blaster couldn't hide his mirth. Sunstreaker suddenly felt like he's about to explode with embarassment, Sideswipe is looking up at him with innocent baby blue optics and he's a _sparkling _for Primus sake!

"NO!This IS Sideswipe! Wheeljack turned him into this a few weeks back!" he finally cleared things out. "Maybe we should discuss this back in the Ark, it's hot out,"

The femmes agreed and followed the mechs in. Jazz still laughing until a hard slap from Ratchet to the back of his helm finally shut him up for good, but he start again when he remembered the scene causing the medic to use his wrench.

888

Once inside, Sunstreaker explained to the femmes on what had happened a few weeks ago whilst holding his brother. Sideswipe sucks his thumb and cooing quietly, watching the femmes with curious optics. Moonracer even hold out a finger for the sparkling to play with but Sideswipe just clutch to his brother tighter.

"I know this isn't normal. Wheeljack, don't you have any explosion room here like on Cybertron? You know...the blast-proof room where you put your inventions in while you watch from the viewing platform?" Firestar inquired. Wheeljack merely answer by shaking his head.

"Well...since us femmes are _the _natural progenators for sparklings back on Cybertron, why don't we take care of him for you. That way you can do your duties without any burden," Chromia stated out, her hands waiting for the sparkling to be deposited in.

Sunstreaker only stare at the femme and thinking of what she had just said. Burden? His brother is no burden, Sideswipe is what keeps him balanced all these times. After the accident, he doesn't fight with the minibots at all. And sending his brother to the femmes? They don't know what Sideswipe needs and when he needs them, he's the one with the bond!

"No, he's my brother therefore I'm the one who should be taking care of him," defended Sunstreaker, holding his brother closer. Even so, Chromia still won't back down.

"Really Sunstreaker, it won't be any trouble. Just hand him over and we'll take care of him," frowned the femme. Arcee and Moonracer even convinced the yellow twin to give Sideswipe up but he stood his ground.

"You femmes may be the one with all the skills but I'm the one with the bond! I got no trouble taking care of him these past few weeks and suddenly you said you want to take him from me? I don't think so!" he snarled.

Now it started. The femmes with their natural skills and Sunstreaker's protectiveness tried to bring down one another by judging how they take care of Sideswipe.

Meanwhile, the sparkling only sneezes and curl up in his brother's warm arms, letting himself recharge for the hundreth time that day. As Sunstreaker tried to defend his brother, something clicked in him, something _devious_.

Remembering the troubles the other mechs had while taking care of his brother, he doesn't think even the femmes can handle Sideswipe when he doesn't egt a dose of Sunstreaker. Cackling mentally, he grins.

"Alright, you want to take care of him? Sure, why not. I want to see how you femmes handle my brother without me. To make it easier, I'll let the rest of the Autobot team to help you,"

Handing Sideswipe to the stunned Chromia, he kissed his brother on the helm and walks off to his quarters for some buffing. Everything was silent for a few moment.

"That was a quick change of attitude..." Firestar suddenly said, breaking the silence. "But 'Mia, you got what you want. Time to prove what you can do."

888

Since Chromia suggested to take care of dear Sideswipe, she and Ironhide are the first pair to watch over the sparkling. The warrior mech tried to explain how attached the two brothers are to one another but the femme just _would not _listen until she is satisfied.

"Alright sweetspark, let's get your energon and take you to bath, shall we?" cooed Chromia. She unwraps the blanket and rested Sideswipe at the crook of her left arm. The sparkling is small enough to fit snuggly there which made the blue femme amazed. She knew sparklings are suppose to be small but _this _small is just ridiculus.

"Here you go...made with the finest minerals we femmes have got to offer," smiled Chromia at the confusedly blinking sparkling. Where is his brother? Who is this bot? So many questions for such a young life.

Behind her, Ironhide cover up a snort. "If the kid _knows _where it comes from, he wouldn't drink it,"

Chromia scowled at him. What? She's a femme! If no one would give the right minerals to a growing sparkling, who will? Primus created femmes for a purpose, and nurturing is one of them. Turning her attention back to Sideswipe, she smile down upon him and rubs the tip at his mouth until he latched on to it.

"There, it taste good right? Who's the good, adorable mech? You are, yes you are," cooed Chromia, rubbing her nasal to Sideswipe's. Ironhide's right brow twitched when he heard the squeaky pitch his mate had just used. Truth be told, it weirded him out! Not to mention a bit creepy.

Chromia, a hard warrior, used guns and stick it up Decepticon aft, second-in-command for Elita's team and the mate for one of the Autobots' toughest warrior, used a squeaky voice and sparkling-ish attitude. Never will he hope to see _**THAT **_again.

Just a few seconds of drinking, Sideswipe scrunched his face and spurt the energon all over Chromia's chassis, causing the femme to yelp and gave Sideswipe to Ironhide while she wipes herself with a cloth.

"What happened? He suddenly threw up the energon," Ironhide asked, bouncing the crying sparkling gently. Chromia shrug her shoulders as she continues to wipe her chest and then retrieves the loudly crying bot from his mate.

"What's the matter sweetspark? Don't you like the energon? It's weird, usually sparklings love femmes minerals. You don't think something's wrong, do you?" Chromia ask her partner. Ironhide shrugs and eyed her from top to bottom, making Chromia feel a bit unease.

"Not sure, maybe there's something wrong with your minerals," he said then smirks. "Maybe I should _**taste **_some of it," chuckled Ironhide darkly, wriggling his fingers in front of her. The femme jumped backwards with horror and then, she came to her senses. She narrowed her optics and tensed her right leg just as Ironhide inches closer.

"YOU DESPERATE PERVERT!" she shouts. Raising her right leg high, she kicks Ironhide with all her might and managing to hit under his throat, sending the mech spiraling backwards and making him see stars. "Next time you want something, don't come running to me," snarled the furious femme.

She look down to see Sideswipe trying to squirm away. She groans and steps outside, still leaving Ironhide on the floor. He'd wake up sooner or later.

888

"So he doesn't drink your minerals? Odd, sparklings usually doesn't make a fuss when handed their energon, they'd just drink it up," Arcee commented as she watch Sideswipe playing with his pedes on the couch. "Maybe you missed a dew details,"

"Like what? I know a thing or two about sparklings and I know this isn't right," Chromia huffed. She turned her head to Sideswipe who is now making chirping noises at the passing mechs. Moonracer kept staying by his side all the time, saying she wants to spend as much time with him as possible because 'he's cu~te!'

"I wonder what Sunstreaker used in the energon he gave to Sideswipe. Ratchet must've given him _something_," mumbled the femme. "Either that, or he just doesn't want to spend time with me, seeing how he enjoys with Moonracer,"

"Maybe she should be the one taking care of him. I bet he'll drink her minerals," Moonracer points out from her energon cube. They both look over to where Sideswipe is nibbling on their younger sister's finger. Moonracer simply stroke the sparkling's helm with her free hand.

"Look at that, if it's not bonding I don't know what is," inquired the pink femme, her energon forgotten at the moment. Even Chromia couldn't help but agree with Arcee. Moonracer seems to be doing well with Sideswipe, maybe she's good enough for him.

"Well, I think she's too inexperienced to do it alone, maybe Elita could help," Chromia suggested. She looks over to Arcee who's sipping her energon quietly, but she immediately shook her head after finishing the remaining contents in one gulp.

"She's too busy finishing up the report. And later she needs to get permission to take back some of the mechs' energon back home, and that'll take quite the time. She even doesn't have time to recharge,"

The two femmes just stare at each other in the longest time possible, until Chromia finally let out a groan and thumping her head on the desk.

"I'll help Moonracer if you want. Actually I wanted to do some work with the mechs but it seems that Ratchet covered that part with a 'you need your rest! Coming here from Cybertron took half of your energy and Primus knows when was the last time you had a proper energon! Recharge, rest, do anything but DON'T do something heave unless you want me to reformat you into a toaster!' And I don't even know what a toaster is," shrugs the petite femme.

"Sometimes I wonder how the mechs here can still survive after multiple bashings from Ratchet. Having a bot who knows how to rearrange your insides threatens you can be quite intimidating least to say..." mumbled the blue femme.

"Whatever reason it is, I think he still have a soft spot on these mechs, even _if _he threatens them. Let's see if we can take care of Sideswipe, later 'Mia," Arcee waved off and went over to Moonracer. They talk a bit more before heading back to the Ark's extra room which is also the femmes' temporary quarters.

Once they left with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker walks in to get some energon when he saw Chromia playing with her cube. He made his way towards her, but still making sure that Ironhide isn't near.

"How is Sideswipe? Even if I'm not taking care of him, I want him in good condition," exclaimed the twin darkly. Chromia knows that tone very well, it means he's not playing around. If he wants Sideswipe to be fine, he _**wants **_him to be fine.

"Don't worry, Arcee and Moonracer are quite capable of taking care of him," she replied. No mech is going to intimidate her, she's the intimidator not the intimidatee.

"Well then, I want him happy and satisfied with your 'treatments' once it's time for you to return to Cybertron. I don't want to deal with an annoying sparkling later on," smirk Sunstreaker. He then stood up to get a cube and drinks it in one go before leaving Chromia to deal with Prowl. Now that his job has been taken over by the femmes, he needs something to do. Who knew being off-shift for so long can be boring...

888

"Sideswipe! Please stop crying, I beg you!" Moonracer plead. She tried to feed Sideswipe with her own brand of minerals but the sparkling just spit it out and start wailing at the top of his vocalizers. Arcee even tried to fed him but again, with the same result. The saprkling wouldn't have any of the femmes' minerals.

"I've never seen a sparkling to reject any minerals from a femme before! You think something's wrong with him?" Arcee shouted over the loud volume of Sideswipe's voice.

"I don't know! Maybe we should talk to Ratchet or Hoist!" Moonracer shouts back. She cradled the sparkling close to her spark, when Sideswipe seems to wail louder.

"I agree with you..." muttered Arcee as she tuned down her audios. They both walk out of the room to consult with Ratchet about Sideswipe's extreme behaviour. But what they're not ready is to see Sunstreaker and the Dinobots in the medbay. Ratchet is working on the yellow twin's knee when they walk in.

"Oh? Why is he crying?" smirk Sunstreaker once he saw his brother in Moonracer's arms. "Tell me he's drinking his minerals. He can get very cranky if he doesn't have any,"

"We're trying our best to give him, but he wouldn't have any," she tried to reason. "You didn't give him anything extra, did you? I've never seen a sparkling to react like this,"

"Hey, it's none of my business anymore. Ever since Chromia suggested you femmes are the best at dealing sparklings, I'm leaving him to you," shrugs the golden twin, but then he yelped loudly when Ratchet zaps him with a rather powerful electrical jolt from his spark-charger for moving too much.

"Ratchet, what can we do to calm him? He wouldn't drink any of our minerals," whines Moonracer when Sideswipe's cooling fans kick in and the sparkling starts to hiccup.

"Well for starters! I suggest you shut his vocals! I can't think with all this yelling, and YOU! SHUT UP!" roared the medic at Sunstreaker thus giving him a bitchslap at the back of his helm. The yellow twin growls amd rubs the sore spot. He glances over to Moonracer.

"Give him to-..!"

Just as he's to finish that sentence, Grimlock pushes him to the floor and moved towards the stunned femme, a dark scowl on his face.

"Me Grimlock get him small bot. Him small bot making annoying noise! Me Grimlock knows to quiet small bot, give small bot," he growls out, extending his hands forward, demanding the sparkling.

"Oh no you don't noobzilla!" shouted Sunstreaker as he gave Grimlock a nice hit on the side of the face with a good kick. "My brother belongs to me, I'm the one who should be responsible for it!"

"Would you quit that! I just repaired that knee of yours, plus, I think you offended the others," another bitchslap goes for Sunstreaker's helm. "That's for attacking the Dinobots," smirk Ratchet sadistically. Sunstreaker groans and glared the medic who seems to have a shit-eating grin on his face, and did the unthinkable.

He slapped him back.

The femmes and Dinobots gasped at the sudden action, knowing full well how Ratchet could react when he got a whiplash of his own actions from anyone else, especially Sunstreaker. Sideswipe, who had been wailing just a moment ago, stopped and stared at his brother. Then he giggled when Ratchet hit the yellow mech back. Sunstreaker wouldn't have any of it so he hit Ratchet back and so the two slapped each other like the movie 'Night at the museum'.

"What is going on in here? Why is it so noisy?" Mirage barged in, but when he saw the scene before him, he stopped dead and smirk slyly, recording the entire thing without them knowing.

"Swoop stop fighting!" the Dinobot suddenly shout out, pushing foward past his brothers. The other Dinovbots don't take too kindly when Swoop just pushed past them like that so they all start a shove-a-rama. One side does slapping, the other does shoving and the medbay if filled with ruckus.

Everyone starts to gather there, not to stop them, but to enjoy the show. Sideswipe is still laughing in Moonracer's arms when Ratchet tackled his brother to the ground. The fiasco went for about an hour when Prime and Prowl finally heard what had happened and went down to have a look.

"Ratchet! Sunstreaker! Dinobots! What is going on here?" Prime shouted over the chaos. Everyone stopped and stared at their commander, frozen to say anything. The ones who just went there to watch also frozen in shock when the two superiors suddenly showed up behind them.

"Since no one would explain, I guess I have no choice but to send you all back to your quarters until I say you can come out. You are to learn how to deal with this sort of situation whenever it happens and to think on what you should have done quietly. Moonracer, I will be taking care of Sideswipe in the time being,"

Grimlock, who should be knocked out, opened his optics and tried to reason with Optimus. "But...Grimlock want take care of small bot.. Please...?" he grins his cutest grin, although it looks a bit scary coming from a few hundred ton robot t-rex.

"No, Grimlock. I will take care of him in a moment," answered Optimus politely as he received the sparkling from Moonracer.

"Sir, there's something wrong with him. He wouldn't drink any energon mixed with minerals. Usually this doesn't happen," Arcee exclaimed. Then, Elita showed up after having a deal with Perceptor in his lab.

"Are there problems here? What's going on?" she ask, looking around when she spots Sideswipe in her mate's arms. "Oh? Now what are you doing in a loud place like this? Do you want to come back to my room with me? Arcee, did he have his minerals?" she ask her teammate. Arcee shook her head.

"She wouldn't drink any of our minerals. Chromia tried, Moonracer tried and even I tried. The only ones left are you and Firestar. I wanted to ask Ratchet to check him but obviously they were busy," she huffed, glaring at the medic and frontliner. Elita listened carefully and understood the problem almost immediately.

But then, her mischiveous streak decided to have some fun playing around these bots.

"Well, why don't we ask Firestar to nurture him for us, then we'll ask each mech to feed him and come up with a conclusion on why he is behaving this way," she suggested but inside, she's cackling like a maniac.

"I don't see why not. But first...as much as I hate to to this..Sunstreaker, did you use any minerals for Sideswipe?" Arcee ask out. The older twin nods and release himself from Ratchet's grip on his neck and helm.

"Uhh..yeah. A sparkling can't drink plain energon remember? They always need minerals so that their tank systems won't strain to digest the energon. I thought you're suppose to know this since you _are _the original progenators for sparkling slash Cybertron?" smirk Sunstreaker. What goes around, comes around, how he loved that sentence.

Arcee was trying her best at keeping her cool since Prime and Elita are here, that, and everyone is watching.

"I know that..." she hissed out, gripping her fists tightly. "But I want to know what _kind _of brand did you use. We are trying to find out what's wrong with your brother,"

"It's from that shelf right there. But to make it easier, the answer is already in front of you," he points out, crossing his arms together. 'Literally...' thought the mech sadistically.

"Alright, thanks. Elita, do you know where Firestar is?" she asked, walking to the cabinet and pulling out a can filled with soft baby pink liquid as Prime ordered everyone back to their quarters.

"Here I am. You need anything Arcee?" came her voice from behind the crowd. Her expression is anything but pleased that made Moonracer bit back a chuckle, her guess is she couldn't see the brawl in the medbay.

"Yes, could you please feed Sideswipe with this energon mix? I want to see what's the different between this mix and our mix," explained the petite femme. Firestar nods and took Sideswipe from Elita's arm and received the bottle from Arcee, popping it into Sideswipe's mouth gently. The sparkling drinks the conetents for a few seconds and rested his head against Firestar's chassis.

Everyone thought that Sideswipe prefers the artificial mix rather than the natural mix but Elita, Sunstreaker and Ratchet knew it's too good to last. True enough, Sideswipe whimpered and squirmed away, wanting to be someplace else that made Firestar a little uncomfortable with the wriggling and whimperings.

"This is just insane...why wouldn't he drink anything? Are there anything else you did?" Arcee wondered, looking over to Sunstreaker. The yellow mech shook his head and yelped when Ratchet grips his earfin and tugs him to a nearby berth to continue repairing his knee.

"We should go see the mechs. Maybe they know what's wrong, Ratchet can you..?" just as Arcee wanting to ask the medic to scan Sideswipe, Ratchet cut her off.

"There's actually nothing wrong with him, didn't you hear Sunstreaker's clue. You have the answer all along," smirk the medic, shooing the femmes out, leaving only Elita.

"You knew?" she ask, smiling a bit.

"It's not that hard. Everyone suppose to know that little detail," answered Ratchet as he clears his tool. Sunstreaker tested his knees when he met Elita's gaze.

"I gave them the clue, what else is there for me to say? Usually it's the little detail that people usually forgets. Those little details are what completes a picture or a puzzle," shrugs the Lambo. Both medic and femme nods, following the others out to see their progress.

888

"So you see, we want to know on who he'll be comfortable with. If you'd just feed him..." Moonracer politely ask permission from Powerglide to which the plane happily accepts. He did as he was instructed and cradled Sideswipe, taking him closer to his spark. But then Sideswipe turned away and whimpered, wanting to be away from Powerglide.

"Guess he's not interested. Sorry Powerglide.." smiled Arcee reassuringly. She took Sideswipe back from his arms and went off to search for others.

After several tirng hours and multiple trouble later, the femmes come to a conclution, Sideswipe doesn't like anyone at all. The girls are resting at a quiet corridor after being chased by a pissed Sludge.

"Who knew Sideswipe's decibels could reach that high," Firestar commented. She's holding the sparkling close to her, Sideswipe is being awfully quiet and extremely tired. He haven't got any energon for a few hours and his systems are still healing after being tortured the past few days. "Poor sparkling, he had such a rough day today," she cooed, stroking Sideswipe's helm lovingly.

"I can't believe the Dinobots could be so rough when it comes to Sideswipe. I guess those pranks he did on them finally did a toll to those poor mechs," Arcee chuckled tiredly.

After Powerglide, Arcee, Moonracer and Firestar went out to seek the minibots who immediately rejected except Bumblebee. But Sideswipe had too much fun dribbling and sucking his helm. Then they went to the Aerialbots but Sideswipe can only recognize Fireflight, even so he refused to be fed or listen to their sparks when they cuddled him. Mech after mech they seek yet they couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"Maybe we should give up...Chromia may be right about us being the original but Sunstreaker is also right about him sharing the bond. You might have forgotten but they're still twins. Their sparks are still one half of a whole..." Moonracer wheezed out. She herself needs some refueling after the long chase.

"I suppose we could return him. I need some energon, the Earth seems to have nearly finish its rotation for now," Arcee said. The trio gaze out the window that is situated right in front of them. A beautiful glow of orange, yellow and red light poured through and the scenery shows that birds and other small animals returning home after a hard day in search for food.

"This planet is a wonder... Huh...red and yellow, where have I seen that colour before?" Firestar lazily inquired. The femmes would have fallen into recharge right there and then if it wasn't for the three stalkers.

"Now now, it's not good for you or for a small sparkling to recharge here. Get up and get some energon, freshen up and recharge. Now that you learnt your lesson, I suggest you return him to his rightful guardian," Elita smiled, gesturing to Sunstreaker.

"Here...since you're the one to take care of him without a problem, I guess he's attached to you," Arcee finally confessed, handing the tired sparkling back to the waiting hands.

"The whole reason is because your spark energy doesn't have the same wavelength as mine, that's why he's not interested when you tried to calm him," Sunstreaker explained.

"But I wonder why before this he doesn't seem to mind," Ratchet suddenly ask.

"That's because he knew I'd be back very soon and he couldn't wait to see me. When the femmes decided to take him and practically took him into a wild goose chase, he panicked and lost synch of my energy waves. Why do you think I won't allow anyone to be near him in the first place? Prowl understood that, which is why he gave me a couple of days off until Wheeljack could rebuild that device,"

Ratchet and the femmes finally understood why Sideswipe reacted so negatively to others. All he wants is to cuddle up with Sunstreaker and feel his blazing spark next to his own tiny one.

"Well, we shouldn't be bothering you. You three, didn't you hear what I just said? Off now," shooed Elita to her comrades. The three femmes stand up and saluted, heading off to the rec room to get some energon. Elita turned her attention back to the two brothers. "Take care of him Sunstreaker, and don't let anything happen to him," said the femme commander, stroking Sideswipe's cheek.

"You know I wouldn't let harm come a hundred feet close to him," replied the warrior, optics dark with protectiveness as he hold the now sleeping Sideswipe closer.

"I know, just reminding you," chuckled Elita. She waved goodbye to the mechs and head off to talk to Wheeljack about important matters.

"You heard her, get him back to your quarters and put him on a proper bed," Ratchet cleared out. Sunstreaker nods and heft his brother up, shielding his small torso with his free palm as he head back to his quarters.

* * *

Goodness! I'm sorry if you guys waited for weeks just for this but honestly, I've been so busy with the move I barely had time to update! We're just going down the street for a bigger, more expensive house... *hohohohohoho...!* And since I'm an only child, it'll be mine once I'm old enough!

This is quite long...for me. I had to finish the last 2000 words today because I have to pack everything tomorrow..including my beloved computer.. *sniff* Once we're in, I'll be sure to type as fast as I could and update in less than a week, but no promise there 'cause...

MY RESULT'S COMING OUT! **I'M SO DEEEAAADDD! DEAR LORD, HELP MEEEE!**

It's out on the 23rd, and the same day I'm gonna go for a holiday with my family (they're gonna kill me first, I bet my ridiculus pocketmoney on it!) for at least a week or so. Then maybe I can post it out. After that...year 2011 starts..gosh, where have the days gone..?

BTW, anyone checked out Bumblebee's car mode got smashed to pieces in youtube while they were filming? He is so FRAGILE! Well, that's baby Bee for you. I'd love to talk more but it's getting late night here in the south-east Asia, around 11.30 actually. Well, enjoy the story, I'm heading to bed.


	12. Paintings for thy brother

You guys got lucky I posted the previous chapter on time because the day after, we were rushing like crazy to clear the boxes and all. Since I'm just writing the intro when I have the time, and currently my time is limited, all I can say is hope you enjoy this lil' bit and no..Transformers doesn't belong to me sadly..

If it does, Sunstreaker would exist in the '09 movie and Jazz wouldn't have died..! *sniff, sob*

* * *

A couple of days later, the femmes return to Cybertron and everything falls back to it's usual way in the Ark, but with Sideswipe still being a sparkling, 'usual way' may not be so usual.

The two brothers are playing around in the rec room, Sideswipe is now quite healthy and is able to crawl around his brother, twittering and giggling happily. And everytime he raised his arms and clenching and unclenching his small fists, Sunstreaker would sure to pick him up and nuzzle his cheeks, cooing at him whilst sending warm, loving pulses.

"Y'know, before this I thought you were a nuisance, always whining and begging me to help you in your silly pranks, and honestly, I took you for granted most of the time. But now I realise how wrong I was," murmured Sunstreaker as Sideswipe plays with some of his neck wires. The sparkling chirped, competely happy to be in his brother's arms.

"Let's get back to our room, I got a painting of you to finish," cooed the yellow mech as he kissed his brother's soft cheekplates. Sideswipe squeaked and curl into a tighter ball allowing Sunstreaker to shield him from further view using his arms.

888

Once they're in their shared quarters, Sunstreaker wasted no time in feeding his brother and tucking him to bed. Once he's sure that Sideswipe is fast asleep, he pulls out his canvas and colours from subspace and continues his work, a picture of a calmly sleeping Sideswipe with his thumb in his mouth.

The first time he painted that picture, he didn't know what he was doing, his mind was filled with Sideswipe and his innocent, angelic smile. Next thing he knew, he had sketched that simple picture and actually decided to keep it rather than erase it like most of his sketches.

So now he's putting the colours on, gentle strokes danced on the canvas by the master artist's hand. Hours later, he finished the painting and stand up, looking over it with a smile. He gently holds the canvas and place it in a small room in their quarters where most of his paintings are. Some are saved from the galleries of Cybertron when it was burnt down eons ago, some are his own private collections that only Sideswipe had seen. Even so, Sunstreaker never felt so pleased like the one he had just completed.

Arranging the canvasses nicely, he gaze on all of the pictures when he heard the blankets being shuffled, an indication of Sideswipe finally waking up from his slumber. Closing the door, he made his way to his berth where Sideswipe is looking up at him with groggy optics.

"Hey Sides, finally awake I see," murmured the yellow mech comfortingly as he scoops his brother onto his arms. Sideswipe yawns and stuck his glossa out to taste the air. That sight always make the yellow mech chuckle warmly and always wanted to cuddle Sideswipe more.

With his big, bright baby blue optics and adorable charms, even Optimus would melt at the sight. The scientists and engineers have been working day and night to construct the aging machine.

It actually has been finished when Ratchet detected a system glitch in the machine and they have to thoroughly scan in so that Sideswipe's processor wouldn't get infected by the virus, if that happens, Sunstreaker would be on the killing line and their frontliners would be a disaster. No one wants that.

"Let's get you some sunlight, your optics are still in the haze," said the yellow twin in a flat monotone. Sideswipe whimpered slightly when his brother opened the drapes suddenly, his optics burn from the large amount of light flooding in. Sunstreaker quickly shield his brother's face until the sparkling's optics have adjusted enough to handle the light.

Once Sideswipe is fully awake, Sunstreaker place his brother on the floor as he cleans up the paint mixers on the floor. But surprisingly the little sparkling made a frantic crawling dash to the paints and manage to topple them all over himself, causing the yellow twin to yelp and glare at his brother.

"Why is it that you _insist _on making me pissed?" growled the warrior. Sideswipe is covered with paint from helm to pedes, and looking very happy. He smile cutely and start to laugh and giggle, making handprints all over the floor. At first Sunstreaker is furious at the mess his brother just did, but then he didn't have the spark to stop him from having so much fun. After all, that smile always warms him.

Chuckling, he picks his brother up and hold him close, not even caring his chassis is covered with multiple hand prints and paint smear.

"Instead of making a mess on the floor, why don't you make art on a piece of paper? That's more civilized," hummed the yellow twin, kissing his brother's cheeks, it's a good thing it's not dirty. Sideswipe smile and let out a small chirp, his spark received plenty of warmth and love from his protective brother.

The older twin found a large piece of mahjong paper that the two girls had given him after realising it was an extra. Sunstreaker had kept it seeing how he doesn't know what to do with that fragile thing. Now it has been turned into Sideswipe's own canvass to paint pictures on. And how the sparkling enjoyed his new discovery.

As Sunstreaker watch his brother smear paint all over the paper, he decided that he should teach his brother a thing or two about finger painting.

888

For hours, the two Lambos stayed in their quarters and completely forgot the time as they were having too much fun laughing and painting. After Sideswipe fingerpaints the entire paper, Sunstreaker had to ask from Leanna some more because his brother still wants to have fun with the drying paint all over his frame.

"Don't waste too many, I need those," warned the girl sternly as she hands at least 30 pieces. Sunstreaker then returns to his quarters where a happily giggling sparkling is rolling around on the dirtied mahjong paper. Sunstreaker let out a rare laugh when he saw the scene.

"You're way too happy today Sides. Here you go, you said you want to paint a picture?" smile the yellow mech as he hands his brother a piece which got eagerly snatched off.

"Sides paint bots! Sides paint bots!" chirp the little mech enthusiastically. Sunstreaker hands his sparkling brother small cans filled with fresh paint as he stands up to full height.

"Alright Sides, you paint and I'll be in the washracks to wash all these. Be a good sparkling and don't wander off," told Sunstreaker as he pats his brother's head gently. Sideswipe cooed and went straight to work, dipping his entire arm into the can and start to splatter them all over the paper. Sunstreaker smiled and shook his head in amusement before going into the washracks.

888

"I saw Sunstreaker walk in just now, and I'm not sure whether my optics are scrambled or was he covered with paint?" Ratchet inquired when he entered the medbay. Both First Aid and Leanna are cleaning the medbay tools, the latter is sweeping the floor with her mp3 blasted to full volume and practically couldn't hear the CMO.

"No sir, he _was _covered with paint. Came in to ask some papers," First Aid told him from where he's standing by the toolbox. Ratchet look down to where the human is humming the song she's listening to.

"Sunstreaker_, _the ever famous 'don't mess with my paint' Sunstreaker, is covered with multiple _paint blobs_? I find that unbelieving," muttered the ambulance. First Aid choked on a laugh and clears his throat but he couldn't help but smile at his mentor's tone. Ratchet walks in to gather some medical reports and run over them, just in case he needs a sudden exam -insert evil smirk here-.

"How did the machine go sir?" ask the junior medic, finally looking over to Ratchet.

"The usual shenanigans. The virus managed to get to the central unit and if it doesn't get de-coded soon, we have to tear the machine apart and rebuild it which would cause a whole lot of back-track, that and our resources are getting low. I tried to warn Wheeljack to install a protection programming while building that thing but the slagger thinks that the unit is 'virus-free'! See what happens when you don't listen to me?" sneered the ambulance without looking up from the medical pad.

"I take it they're working on the de-coding programme?" First Aid inquired, closing the toolbox.

"You bet they are, it's a good thing Jazz is there to know which and what goes where. The longer they're delaying on changing Sideswipe back, the dangerous the situation will be," Ratchet frowned, looking his apprentice straight in the optics.

"I thought Sunstreaker would protect his twin no matter what, with his maternal programming up and all,"

"That egotistical piece of slag can watch both their afts if he's fully functional, but you know how the 'Cons are. They'd divert the rest of us and gang up on Sunstreaker. They take down Sunstreaker, they'll get Sideswipe. And you know what happens if one twin dies..."

They both went silent, except for the girl who's still in her own world, but unknown to them, she had tuned down her music and had listened to everything. Her eyes are dark and her spirit equally gone. Without the twins, no matter how ridiculus their acts are, no matter how troublemaking they are, the base would never be the same.

888

Later that night while Sideswipe is sleeping, Sunstreaker look over to the paintings his brother had done. He only chuckle when he sees the papers covered with a mixture of colours and blobs. A few he could guess who, but mostly he couldn't even tell who's who and what's what. Looking at his slumbering brother, he decides to ask him the next morning.

Kissing his brother gently on the helm, he turned off the lights and went out to get some energon, and maybe some talk with the resident scientists.

On his way to the recroom, he passed by First Aid who's curious on why the yellow mech had ask papers, seeing how Sunstreaker kept his artistic side a secret, save a few who knows him back in the Golden Age namely Mirage or Ratchet. Jazz knew because he's Head of Special Ops for a reason...nothing goes unknown for him, the slagger..

"It's Sideswipe, he just wants to play around," Sunstreaker replied the not-true-but-not-false answer. No way is he gonna tell him that Sideswipe wants to paint, then the medic would want to know why all of a sudden? Not taking any chances.

"Oh, well Ratchet says the machine might take a few more days for it to be de-coded. Jazz and Perceptor are working their best on it," explained the young medic with a smile.

Well, that saves time on finding the Ark's brains.

"Alright then," said the frontliner with the tiniest hint of a smile. "I better know more than this. Have to make sure since Sideswipe is growing and we _don't _want to re-live with a youngling, especially my brother.."

The two mechs shuddered inwardly at the amount of mayhem the red devil can cause when he's half their size and have twice the imagination and creativity. They bid goodbye and the yellow mech continues his journey to the rec room.

The door opens with a hiss and Sunstreaker made a beeline to the dispenser, filling his cube. He then walks over to the table where Jazz, Blaster, Hound and Bluestreak are already occupying. This is also the same table the twins always hang out with.

"Hey Sunstreaker, you're finally out of your room," Hound commented with a smile. The frontliner shrugs a shoulder in a tired manner, seeing how he IS tired after the whole day cleaning and rebuffing his glossy finish. He sits down and slowly drink from his cube as Bluestreak told a funny story.

"Jazz, I heard from First Aid that you're decoding the machine's programme?" Sunstreaker cuts in, the TIC nods his head.

"Yea man, I had ta bypass th'code so tha' Ratch' an' th'others could flush those virus outta the machine's systems. I'm tellin' ya, that thing's got a processor on it's own 'cause everytime I uploaded an anti-virus, the thing adapts ta it, makes the decoding a lil' bit harder. Have ta make sure it doesn't corrupt the entire system,"

Sunstreaker went completely silent, unsure of what to say. He gulps down the remaining energon and bid the others goodnight. From his seat, Jazz knew that the frontliner is missing his brother, his twin brother. Sure Sideswipe is still there, but somehow Jazz could see the loneliness from the other mech's optics. That set a fire in him to work harder at bypassing the machine's code, he's the mech to lift others' spirits, not watch them crumble. With determination embedded in his spark, Jazz promised to get it done as soon as possible.

888

The next day...

After waking up and taking his time in the washracks, plus the shine and wax he did on himself, Sunstreaker went over to a half-awake Sideswipe and gently scoops him up just as the little one yawns and coos at his brother. The yellow mech smile softly and hugs his brother as he reaches out for the bottle.

"Morning Sides, want to paint again today?" cooed the yellow mech as he sent out love pulses through the bond. Sideswipe hiccups and manage to let out a small, sleepy smile. Sunstreaker nuzzle his cheeks and start searching his subspace pocket for the papers. Once he found them, he wave them in front of the now-awake Sideswipe.

"Remember this? Why don't you tell your brother who this is," smirk the yellow mech. Sideswipe cooed and giggled, finally realising what it is. Sunstreaker place the papers on the ground and start pointing one blob to the other. The first one is a black blob with fingerprints smeared over it slightly.

"Who's this?"

"'Breaker!" chirp the little mech. Then Sunstreaker points to a grey blob.

"And this?"

"Powl!"

Another blob, this time it's white with splotches of red and grey. Then a blue blob with white splotches, a red blob with grey prints, a yellow blob and a green blob.

"Watchet, Miwage, Iwonhide, Bee an' Hound!" giggled the sparkling. Sunstreaker changed to another paper, this time with a red and blue blob, a white and blue blob with a hint of black and two red blobs, one of them having white here and there.

"Uh..Owpimus, Jazzy, 'Ferno an' Wed!"

The older twin continues to point at one blob after the other to which Sideswipe happily name them. Then finally, Sunstreaker pulls out the last paper that only shows two blobs, one yellow and one red. The yellow blob seems to have something sticking out at the 'head' while the red blob have a black splotch for it.

Sunstreaker smile, he knew who they are but Sideswipe insisted to say it.

"Sunny an' Sides! Sunny nice to Sides, Sunny woves Sides!" chirp the small bot with a happy smile. Sunstreaker was completely speechless, that coming from his brother after all this time really is an honor. With what he had to put up most of the time, this is really worth watching him, not like he's ask anything in return anyways.

"Sides..thank you. And yes, I do love you. After all, who better to look after you besides me?" hums the frontliner as he nuzzled Sideswipe's cheeks whilst sending a tsunami of love pulse through the bond, making Sideswipe hiccup slightly. The sparkling is truly content to be in his brother's arms. Warm, safe and surprisingly, relaxing. With his head near the spark chamber and all, Sideswipe wanted nothing more.

The two brothers smile at each other before Sunstreaker pulls out a canvass from his storage room and place it on the ground with some cans of paint. He then pulls out another for himself, along with a palette for the paints and a couple dozens of brushes. Sideswpe squealed delightfully and start to fingerpaint all over as Sunstreaker paints a picture of himself and his twin brother, standing back to back and leaning forward slightly, a confident smile on both faces like they're ready to take down an army of Decepticons.

He thought, this might be the most vibrant paintings he had done so far after crashing on Earth. Looking down, maybe he'll save Sideswipe's painting as well, it's not everyday Sideswipe paints alongside him.

For the next couple of hours, the two brothers paint their sparks out while basking in each other's love.

* * *

I'm sorry! This thing and the move took longer than expected! I mean, we're just three people and moving HUGE furnitures and more HUGE amount of stuff is..well...time eating.

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long! Thanks _yoong _for the multiple ideas, this might go on for a while but still need excuses why the machine needs to be delayed.

I had fun with my mum a few days ago, we went to a motor show and guess what, Bumblebee's there! The car I meant, and also the 15 feet replica! Had to pay 15 bucks for that but it was WORTH IT! I squealed like a 5-year-old when there's a Transformers corner. I bought almost every available item there!

Stickers, comic books, novels, bookmark, toys etc etc... AWESOMENESS! I even saw Lamborghinis, a Diablo and a Murcielago SV, got girlish right there when I saw those two.

Rambling..,again! Please review!


	13. Loneliness

*cough cough* *hack*

Sorry...my friend managed to infect me her virus cough and now I'm coughing like crazy! It's been going on for nearly a month, and I have choir next year at the beginning of the school, if I don't get this coughing fit to die, I'll die!

Let's see..what do we have here? A new chapter and a new thrill and adventure for Sides, I'm telling ya, I love the previous chapter, makes me feel all nice and warm. But this chapter might make Sunny all burning up. It's not a metaphor... Just read on and you'll know what I'm talking about. Enjoy.

* * *

Blaster and Jazz ran past Ironhide, Ratchet and even Wheeljack, cackling with glee. Blaster lost his footing when they come to a corner but he regained them and start to follow behind his friend. The two had just pulled a harmless prank on Prowl and Optimus and was very pleased by it. Placing a small bomb on Prowl's desk and when he touched it, it exploded and completely covered the tactician with pink glittery dust.

Optimus had a similar treatment only he's now rainbow-coloured and completely lost on what had happened. Prowl however, wouldn't let his best friend and his best friend to get away with it easily. Coughing out some of the dust, he track them via energy signatures.

"No way are they running away after that," growls the SIC. The computer screen finally shows two dots that matches the duo's sparks, directly smack dabbed in the rec room. Prowl grins minutely. "Got you.."

888

"Could you tell me why you're doing all the pranks?" questioned the glittery tactician to the two miscreants. He had sent Ratchet to do all his work for him so he could at least wipe some of the glitters off his armour. Sadly only the pink dust disappeared, not the glitters.

"We got bored.." Blaster answered whilst rubbing his dented helm after being striked by the Hatchet's wrench.

"So we decided to do Sideswipe's prank for him," Jazz continued, not even caring the dent on his own helm. Prowl narrowed his optics to hide his twitching. Leave it to Jazz to do someone else's dirty work for them. The glare he sent to the two bots made Blaster cringe and scoot backwards towards Jazz, using him as a shield, meanwhile the TIC doesn't seem to be affected.

"Well then, why don't you head down to the washracks and get a couple of human-sized toothbrush, simple punishement don't you think?" grin the ever stoic tactician. Both Jazz and Blaster couldn't say a word at his tone and grin, this would be the very first time they see his devious side, and they're scared of it.

"C'mon boss, ya don' think it's that bad do ya?" Jazz tried to ease up the punishment by using his charms. Prowl leaned forward, chin in hands. He seems to look thoughtful for a while which made both saboteur and Communications Officer a little hopeful. But with Prowl, hope can sometimes crash like a 20 pound chicken learning how to fly from a roof.

"Not that bad? Jazz, _I look like Sunstreaker having too much coat of wax!_" snarl the tactician. His optics went from a calm pale blue to something deadlier, something that only happens when he's royally PO'd. The duo jumped back and saluted shakily, shouting a 'yes sir! Right away sir!' before running out of the office to get some toothbrushes and soapy water.

Prowl lean back and cycle a couple of deep breath, calming his circuits. At least they listened to him this time. Next time however, will be a different story.

888

When he woke up that morning, he knew something wasn't right. He feels heavier, his optics are blurry, core temperature are higher than usual and his anti-virus is working, that shouldn't happen..

Looking down, he saw Sideswipe curling up into a ball by his chestplates. The sparkling's blanket was thrown off now he's searching for warmth using his brother. Smiling, he grabs the blanket that was by the tiny pedes and wrap it around the little frame. Sideswipe squeaked in his sleep and pops his thumb into his mouth as his brother moved him higher towards Sunstreaker's face.

The yellow warrior strokes his brother's helm and gently placing a kiss so he wouldn't be awaken. Checking his chronometer, he realizes that it's around 8am and Sideswipe would soon wake up demanding his morning feed. Groaning, Sunstreaker pushed himself up and went over to the cabinets, pulling his brother's bottle and got the energon mix done.

True enough, after a few minutes of warming the bottle, Sunstreaker heard soft whimpering from his room. Peeking, he sees Sideswipe opening his optics and look around for his brother. At first Sunstreaker thought he should get him now, but then he decided to just wait and see what would happen next.

When he realized that no one came to at least hug him, Sideswipe look around the room to see where his brother had went, but he found nothing but an empty room. The sparkling chirped and called out to his brother but still nothing, crawling out of his blanket, he decided to get off the berth to find the older mech but the floor was way too far. Whimpering again, he just sat there and cry.

"Aww Sides..you're a softie aren't you?" murmured Sunstreaker, stepping out from his viewing point to get his brother. The sparkling chirrups when large warm hand capture him and embracing him. Sunstreaker wipes off some of the tears as he continues to hug his little sparkling brother. Sideswipe clicks happily, bouncing in Sunstreaker's arms when a bottle is suddenly in his view. The pink liquid sloshed around inside, making the red mechling's tanks rumble with hunger.

"C'mere, let's not waste anymore time," chuckle the older mech. Sideswipe chirps and reach out, quickly taking in the bottle's tip and drinking the contents happily.

888

"Can someone watch over him for a while? I need to check the roaster," Sunstreaker said as he step into the rec room. The place is busy with mechs who are taking a break before changing shifts.

"You better! Do you have any idea how troublesome it is to cover your shift and Sideswipe's? I wonder why Prowl suddenly came to a realization to give you some time off just to take care of that menace?" Cliffjumper suddenly appear from the crowd. Sunstreaker turned his attention to him, mouth pressed into a tight line.

Most of the minibots and mechs went silent, wondering if either of them would start killing each other. Both minibot and frontliner lock optics on each other, not doing anything.

"Someone better call Prowl or Prime just in case Sunny went ballistic," whispered Blaster to Powerglide. The plane nods in agreement but he was too much in a trance to call neither of them.

"Well then, why don't _you _take care of him, as you got nothing to do right now. While I go and demand for at least _some_ work from our pricky SIC, I want Sides here to be taken care by one of the most hard-headed mechs here. Congrats 'Jumper, I might be leaving for quite a while,"

With that, he dumped the blinking red sparkling onto the stunned Cliffjumper's arms and went off without looking back.

"Great! Now we can play with him!" grins Bumblebee happily. His fellow minibot friend turns around to look at the happily smiling bug with a twitching optic.

"Are you serious? Why is he suddenly asking _me _to watch this devil? I didn't do anything!" shriek the minibot causing Sideswipe to cry. Bumblebee huffed and went straight for the mechling and grab hold of him before Cliffjumper could do anything worse.

"Don't scare him 'Jumper! He's just a sparkling and you know what sparklings love," cooed Bumblebee as he tickles the giggling sparkling.

"And what would that be..?" murmured a very unhappy Cliffjumper.

"Lots and lots and LOTS of cuddling. Look at his face, isn't it the most adorable thing you've ever seen?'

"It's Sideswipe, I don't see anything cute about him,"

"Sparkling 'Jumper, sparkling,"

"Still nothing,"

888

"Why...am I so..tired..?"

Sunstreaker trudged along the halls of the Ark, cycling double the amount of air he intakes. His vision starts to dim and warnings pop up indicating his high core temperature. Even when his energy slowly starts to drop, he continues to make his way towards the duty roaster which is just a few hundred metres away.

Sadly he worn out right in front of the medbay and fell forward with a crash. Ratchet, who's been in the medbay organizing his tools, heard the crash and went out to check what had happened, when he sees the fallen mech he quickly called out First Aid and Swoop.

"Stupid slagging idiot. He got a damn virus that he didn't even know!" snarl the CMO once he finishes the scan on Sunstreaker. The frontliner had awaken shortly after he was placed on the berth and now staring at Ratchet with tired optics. Said mech is now looming over him like a hungry eagle.

"Now tell me, how the fraggin' Pit did you manage to infect yourself with this amount of virus?" Ratchet was known for his scary intimidations, and usually he'd use that against his patients whether it's Autobot or Decepticon. Once you're in his medbay, you're automatically in his claws.

Sunstreaker blinked slowly, running through his memory files to see what really had happened until he got sick. Then he saw one file dated just a couple of days ago when he uploaded the data for lullabies. Sideswipe had been a little upset that day because he couldn't sleep so Sunstreaker decided to change songs, apparently he forgot to check if there were any viruses.

"My bad.." was the only reply Ratchet got. The medic is surprised to hear the truth from the psychotic mech. Usually Sunstreaker would put up a fight and won't back down easily, this is new... Ratchet straighten himself and shout out something at his apprentices just as Sunstreaker slip into recharge.

Even so, his spark worries for his brother.

888

"Sunny?" ask the red mechling. First Aid is holding him close as Ratchet continues to scan Sunstreaker who is now half awake thanks to the sedatives.

"He'll live. Nothing more like a human common cold. Might feel like slag the next few days depending on his anti-virus. Energon all the time and plenty of recharge, you're on bedrest sunflower," grins Ratchet when Sunstreaker glared weakly at him. But he turned serious quickly.

"However, Sideswipe's anti-virus is still not developed properly so you _can't _take care of him this few days. I'm sorry Sunstreaker but he needs to be hand over to someone else,"

Sunstreaker's optics went wide when Sideswipe was violently ripped away from him. "My brother...you can't..!" he growls out weakly. He felt so weak and pathetic, the only thing he could do is lie down and move his arms only slightly. His chest feels like it's on fire and his processor ache like crazy.

"Your condition isn't safe for your brother, if you want him to be healthy then I suggest you stay put, don't make a fuss and let. Him. Go."

Sunstreaker knew he couldn't win this fight so he reluctantly look away with a whispered 'take care of him'. Ratchet promised him that Sideswipe would be at the top condition once Sunstreaker is fit enough to take him back. Taking a confused sparkling from his sibling is quite challenging because said sparkling wants to be by his brother's side.

"Sunny..? Sunny! Sides want Sunny!" shrieks the mechling. First Aid hold him nice and tight so that he won't fall from his constant struggling. Ratchet easily plucks him out and give him the stern look that shuts him almost immediately.

"You're gonna go with Aid and be a good sparkling, you hear me? I want my apprentice in one piece tomorrow, recharge and refuel like usual or I'll put an IV through you,"

First Aid pouts behind his mask, no way can one mere sparkling cause too much trouble, unlike last time.. Aid shuddered inwardly when he remembered what had happened when he, Bluestreak and Fireflight took care of him months ago. He'd have to learn from his mistakes so something like that wouldn't happen again.

888

Night quickly roll in, replacing day so the inhabitants of the Earth could get their well-earned sleep and the nocturnals to venture out, roaming the lands in search for food.

Just outside the Ark, an owl is silently watching the large spaceship from a nearby tree where it's perching, but then it opens its majestic wings to fly off into the night for some vermin to munch on. Everything falls into a silent wave, midnight reaches in slowly as the stars twinkle high in the heavens.

All was peaceful, but only three of the Ark's passengers aren't sleeping peacefully. Sunstreaker lies in the medbay, alone and longing. He gaze out of the window to look at the stars. Somewhere out there is Cybertron, a place, no, a home to all of them. That's where the twins had been growing from sparklings, to mechlings, to full-grown adult mechs.

It's also the home of his finest memories with Sideswipe, just before the war broke off shaking the planet apart and it's inhabitants to live separate lives. Neutrals, Autobots and Decepticons. His brother had been with him all the time, not even taking a step behind but by his side and in front of him when he needs reaching.

No one can take Sideswipe's place.

Sunstreaker tried to send as much reassurance as he could through the bond but he's far too tired to do more. Plus, he wouldn't want to strain his spark, it could be dangerous for his brother if he suddenly went into spark stasis. Looking around the medbay, it would seem he's the only resident.

"Side..swipe.." whispers Sunstreaker when the final dose of sedatives finally won the battle and he fell into a dark, empty abyss.

In First Aid's room, things aren't going so well for both of them either. Sideswipe refuses to eat or sleep and First Aid is trying his best to calm the deafening cries. He tried everything, placing Sideswipe over his spark, humming soft Cybertronian lullabies, making funny sounds, playing toys with him and such, but nothing seems to be working. First Aid's patience is now wearing thin.

"Maybe leaving you with me is a bad idea, clearly you just want to be with your brother's side from the beginning," huffed the little apprentice. If only Ratchet would allow him to use sedatives on sparklings, that way everything would be on the easy road. Sadly Sideswipe is far too young for such a thing. It might result in a system crash.

"Since I can't do anything to calm you down, maybe we can go to Hound for his holograms. I bet he's got something resembling Sunstreaker," smile First Aid tiredly. He doesn't want to bother his comrade at this hour in the morning, but he couldn't recharge unless Sideswipe recharges, and Primus knows how long that might take.

Stepping out of his room, First Aid silently made his way towards the green scout's room. Warnings start to pop in his field of vision, alerting him that his energy is far too low and that he needed rest straight one thing preventing him from doing such a thing.

"Hey Aid, where are ya goin' this early?' came the ever cheerful Jazz out of the blue that nearly put First Aid's spark to a stop.

"Hello Jazz. I wanted to see Hound if he have any holograms of Sunstreaker. Sideswipe won't go to recharge and it's making me tired,"

Jazz seems to contemplate on that and snap his fingers like he had a brilliant idea.

"Why bother him? You can just borrow Sunstreaker's holo-camera. I'm sure he took a lot of his pictures in his free time," grins the TIC, happy with his idea. First Aid wondered about that, maybe there are some truth in the officer's words.

"But, shouldn't it be locked around this time?"

"I'm Head of Special Ops for a reason Aid," Jazz chuckles. If it wasn't for the facemask and visor, First Aid would've look like he had just seen a ghost. They both made their way to the twins' room and Jazz start to hack the code. Less than a minute is all he needed, the door whooshed open and he motioned First Aid to get it.

"I really underestimate you Jazz..." mutter the little medic as he look around the dark room. Jazz powered the lights and the room is finally revealed. Bunk-berths on one end, the lower bunk is covered with pillows while the upper bunk is as clean as a whistle. Even the room is cleaner than usual. Sideswipe's side had been placed in order, unlike before when it still looks like a tornado had been blowing everyday.

"Sunstreaker really is like a mother.." First Aid commented when he notices that the floor is dust-free.

"And it's creepin' me out..!" Jazz continues. He watched the young medic search through cabinets after cabinets for the camera with one arm holding a tired, fussy sparkling. "Maybe I should hold him for a while,"

First Aid nods and hand over the now screaming sparkling over to the saboteur as he continues his hunt for the camera. The room may be clean but the drawers are all filled with items. And searching a camera out of all those would be like searching a needle in a hay stack.

Sideswipe's wailing is starting to get slower when his vocals tire out, and he start to cough horribly. Jazz is at loss on what to do, apparently calming him isn't working from the start. "Hurry up Aid, he's gonna wake the entire continent!" hiss the TIC.

"Be patient Jazz, I think it's in that cupboard," First Aid hisses back. Opening one drawer after the other, he finally found what he was searching for. "Got it, now let's find Sunstreaker's 'perfect' picture,"

The young medic flip through one picture after the other through hundreds of pictures when he notices a perfect holo. A picture of the golden mech standing tall with a warm smile on his face.

"This'll do the trick," First Aid muttered out. He shoved the picture into Sideswipe's view and the sparkling immediately quiet down. A small hand reaches out but it just dissipate through the hologram. Sideswipe starts to whimper again.

"Sunny... Sunny..." sobs the little sparkling. First Aid and Jazz decided maybe it's best for the two brothers to stay together, but if Ratchet knows that the 'Sideswipe can't stay with Sunstreaker for a while' rule have been broken by his apprentice, he'll explode for sure.

"I can't bear to see him like this, but Sunstreaker needs his rest," First Aid argued with himself. Jazz went silent, he too wants the two brothers to return to each other. Separating them shouldn't be done on the first place. They are connected after all..

"We ain't got no choice Aid, if this is what Sides want then we shouldn't stop him.."

"Ratchet will blow a fuse! Or ten of them! But I know one thing perfectly, he wouldn't dare harm me with a wrench, EVER. If I'd just manipulate him the right way I _could _stop him from destroying both twins and maybe you,"

Jazz's mouth drop open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! First Aid is going to _manipulate _Ratchet's mind for the very first time! Maybe he should record it for future use.

"Don't look so shock Jazz, I've done it countless of times. It's what humans call...puppydog eyes and a sweet melody with the voice, just enough innocence and guilt should do the trick," there was a glint in First Aid's visor that screams mischeviousness. Jazz slowly nods his head, too stunned to do anything else.

"Then we better start returning Sideswipe before Red notices us," said the saboteur as he made his way. First Aid cocked his head to the side slightly.

"That made me curious, how come he haven't seen us by now?" ask the junior medic. Jazz merely grin his trademark grin.

"Well..before I bumped into you, I kinda played a _harmless _prank on him. He's asleep right now 'cause I spiked his energon," with that, he played his music and happily sway with the rhythm as he continues his journey towards the medbay. First Aid stayed still in shock for the next few seconds before he finally catches reality and followed after the saboteur.

888

"'Ey Sunny, Sunny. Wake up.."

Jazz slowly shook the Lamborghini's shoulders until Sunstreaker powered his optics through the haze. At first all he see is nothing but blurriness in his field of vision, but soon his systems have warmed up enough to see Jazz, First Aid and his brother coughing loudly.

"Wha..?"

"Here ya go, he doesn't want to be separated. If Ratchet ask tomorrow, tell 'im he crawled off Aid's berth," grins the saboteur. First Aid whacked him upside the head.

"We have a plan in case Ratchet asks, remember?" points the young medic out. Jazz laugh sheepishly and bid goodnight for all of them and returns tohis quarters right then and there. "I'll tell Prowl who pranks Red tomorrow.." mutter First Aid. Sunstreaker just stare at him confusedly.

"Don't worry, it doesn't involve you, it involves Jazz. You just calm him down and rest, I'll check on you tomorrow morning," with that said, First Aid hands a thermal blanket for the sparkling and bid goodnight as he disappeared through the darkness in the medbay.

Sunstreaker still wonder what had just happened, temporarily forgetting his brother but the soft whimpers snap him back. The little bot looks up at him with sad optics and a dry oral cavity. Sunstreaker understood that his brother wants something to drink and pattings on his back to knock off the last of the cough.

"You're lucky I have a bottle in subspace. But that's all I got so drink slowly," rasp the older mech. Sideswipe cough again and Sunstreaker hold him up, patting his back until Sideswipe grew tired to cough out more. Searching his subspace pocket, he found the warm bottle and pops it into the waiting mouth.

Sideswipe loves it when he's in Sunstreaker's arms. The pulsing spark just next to his audios, the soft hands holding and protecting him from the dangers of the world and a voice so melodious that made him recharge every the time whenever he starts to sing.

"Sunny.." murmur the sparkling as his optics start to grow heavy halfway through his feed. Sunstreaker smile at him and stroke his sensitive receptors until Sideswipe is fast asleep. The half full bottle is kept in subspace in case Sideswipe wakes up later on.

888

"Aid..how did Sideswipe manage to get to Sunstreaker?" leer Ratchet at both his apprentice and the frontliner. He's clearly not happy with the fact that Sideswipe is recharging happily in Sunstreaker's arms. That, and Sunstreaker wouldn't let him touch his brother.

"Well, I brought him here. I couldn't bear to see such a young life so sad. They are twins, are they not? And twins are meant to stay together through thick and thin. I believe Sunstreaker couldn't live without Sideswipe because that's his strength and happiness. Just like how you'll fall if I am not there to help you. You did say that I'm one of you brightest student.."

"Yes you are but you should know that even a common virus can be deadly to said young life, why still bring him?"

"Don't worry, I've checked Sunstreaker's vitals before I return Sideswipe. The virus is too weak to infect him because Sunstreaker's anti-virus works extra hard thanks to the medication and rest. Sideswipe is safe. Ratchet..I just want them to be happy..you should listen to the way Sideswipe cried, it'll break your spark.."

First Aid's voice cracks and he sound like he's about to break down and lost it. Ratchet couldn't argue with such a tone and reluctantly agrees with his apprentice.

Up above the air vents, Jazz is watching the entire thing. His jaw is on the floor when he sees how First Aid acts like he really meant all of it. But he smiled when Ratchet lets go of the problem and told Sunstreaker to take it easy. When First Aid left as well, Jazz went off to find secrets to crack and maybe a prank along the way.

Sunstreaker thank First Aid with a smile when he left and turn his attention to the peacefully recharging sparkling in his arms. He nuzzle the soft cheeks and kisses the sparkling's forehelm. Everything in the world doesn't matter anymore to them, all there is now is a warm embrace of love and protection for both of them.

First Aid is right, Sideswipe is his strength and happiness..

* * *

**_HAPPY 2011! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!_**

I'm sorry for the delay, we had a family vacation for a couple of weeks. Since my laptop is busted and I rely everything on my computer, updating can take a while.

Looky, I got my result for that dreadful exam last October.. *checks slip* I got six A's out of eight, which isn't so bad. Guess I'll have to work on my maths and history..sheesh.. And here I thought I was gonna die in the exam room..haha..

Well, hopefully you enjoy this chapter and do post me some ideas. Thanks _yoong_, most of your ideas are BRILLIANT might I say. Anything else anyone?


	14. Spark strain

It's a new school term for me, new challenges, new friends and...new problems. My schedule is _tight_! I have to help the president of the choir club almost everyday and help her train the others every friday, I have to make sure I finish TONS of homework if I don't want to get caught in the assembly and probably make a fool out of myself, finish the folios in time, do school projects, send off some of my artwork to the magazine, do chores if I want extra cash and update.

I even have co-curiculums I have to worry about which would take until evening! I'm telling you, life can be tough here. But we're not here to talk about my high school life are we? No, we're here to talk about the twins and their days with Sides still stuck as a sparkling.

So please, do read and enjoy yourselves.

* * *

After recovering from the terrible virus that attcked him a couple of days ago, Ratchet had deemed Sunstreaker to be fit enough to be out of the medbay with an extra note 'if you ever do anything so stupid again I'll just throw you into the ocean and let those cleaning shrimps clear you up!' Yea..Sunstreaker had to access the Internet for said cleaning shrimps.

Sideswipe is on the other hand seems to be ecstatic now that his brother constantly stayed by his side. Their bond flared powerfully between them and the sparkling now learns how to project his care for Sunstreaker. Before he could do that, the bond is like a one-way trip that only allows the yellow mech to access Sideswipe's emotions and feelings.

"Sunny?" the sparkling's voice snaps Sunstreaker's thoughts away to bring him back to reality. Apparently he could feel the empty void that have now disappeared from Sunstreaker's spark.

"What is it Sides?" he ask his brother, trying to sound as soothing as possible. Sideswipe reach out his arms, an indication that he wants to be picked to which Sunstreaker complied and hug him close, even planting a kiss on the tiny sparkling's cheeks.

"Sunny sad... Wrong?" came the squeaky reply. Sunstreaker couldn't meet those innocent optics. Sideswipe just wants to know if there's anything wrong and nothing else, he's only worried for the mech he trusted most.

"Nothing, I'm just missing someone, a bot close to me," Sunstreaker assured the mechling. Sideswipe pouts cutely, not believing what he had heard. Sunstreaker saw his look and flick the tiny nasal playfully.

"Don't look at me that way, I know what I'm saying. And in fact, I think you know him,"

Sideswipe's face turned confused and tilts his head to the side. His memroy bank searching through files and list out the Autobots' names one by one, but there's too many to ask whom.

"Who?"

A smile made its way to Sunstreaker face and he gently poke a finger at Sideswipe's chest where his spark is located. "A bot who's got the same spark as you, and also the half of mine,"

Sideswipe continues to blink confusedly at him, nothing came up in his memory files. Sunstreaker chuckled lightly and placed his brother on his lap and a hand on his back making sure Sideswipe doesn't fall down.

"He's a bit crazy, always pranking, begging for my help and use force when I refused. His pranks are harmless, but at times it can be dangerous when something goes wrong. I don't know why he does all those silly things but now I do. He's just trying to lift our spirit in this dark war and putting a smile on our face,"

Sideswipe seems interested in this particular bot. He seems fun to be with though he still prefers to be with Sunstreaker. The sparkling urge said yellow mech to continue by patting his thigh. Sunstreaker pats Sideswipe's helm with a bitter smile. His optics even start to turn glassy as coolant pump behind the glass.

"I don't really show affection for him as a sibling, I barely do. But apparently he looks up to me as one and I don't acknowledge it..."

Sighing and closing his optics, Sunstreaker finally realize his mistakes. What kind of a brother is he. Sure he cares for his brother, but to what degree? He only protects the red hellion while they're in the Gladiator Pits and running away from enforcers, fighting and killing just to get a cube of energon.

Flashes of memory start to appear behind his optics.

_"Say uncle or I'll shove your nose in your afterburners!"_

_"Don't worry, no one will notice it if you just make left turns.."_

_"Hey, check out this move, YEEHAAWW!"_

_"Listen, I got search instinct like a proton-powered pathfinder.."_

The final memory made Sunstreaker chuckle. Sideswipe can really convince others about something he didn't even plan out. Digging through rocks? Good thing Prime burst it through so they both could get those 'Cons. Once again, a couple of soft pats brought him back to reality. Sideswipe's worried face staring at him.

"Let's get some air, I don't like staying inside too much lately," smile Sunstreaker warmly. _No thanks to the Hatchet..._ Came the frustrated thought. Medics can be scary, no matter what species they are. Standing up, he gathers Sideswipe into his arms and walk over to the entrance and went out before anyone could walk in.

The yellow mech went over to a clearing not far from the Ark where a large tree is situated. It's the same place he'd go when he needs some time alone. Lately it's been with Sideswipe and the sparkling loves the tree and the insects and frogs he could find by the grass. He'd try to capture them but he kept squishing it accidently.

"I want Sideswipe back..." whisper the yellow mech silently so that the sparkling won't hear him. The laziness of the day start to blow over his and Sideswipe's frame and their recharge cycle starts to activate. A few more minutes, both brothers are recharging under the tree, Sideswipe being held firmly in Sunstreaker's arms and his head pressed to the yellow chassis so he could hear the hypnotizing spark rhythm.

888

Hours later, Sunstreaker wakes up with a sudden jolt through his frame and found Sideswipe crying in pain, curled up into a ball on his chest. He shook away the ringing in his audios to coo at the sobbing mechling. Checking his system, he notice everything is working in perfect order, even Sideswipe's systems aren't malfunctioning.

"What the frag was that just now..?" he mutter confusedly. Taking Sideswipe with him back to the Ark, he decide to have Ratchet check on both of them, just in case a glitch is running through.

"Sunny..?" chirp the little mech. Sunstreaker smile down at him and stroke the little helm affectionately. Sideswipe curl up more into a ball in his brother's arms and went into a light recharge when the older mech starts to massage his sensitive receptors.

Looking around as he make sure that no one is present, Sunstreaker made a beeline towards the medbay and later on maybe the lab so he could see how far the decoding has gone. But before he could do any of that, he needs to put Sideswipe away first, the sparkling has a tendecy to wake up at the most inappropriate time.

Once he reached his room, Sunstreaker wasted no time in tucking his brother and went out just as silently towards the medbay.

888

"Are you sure that's what you felt?' ask the CMO once he finshed scanning the frontliner. Sunstreaker closed his sparkchamber and nods sharply. Ratchet cycle a long breath of air and start to go through medical files in his processor. "And nothing else?"

"I think Sideswipe could feel it as well. Like I said, I was just recharging when the pain came and disappeared just as fast. When I came to, Sideswipe was crying, nothing more,"

Ratchet continue to look at the frontliner intensely and placed the scanner on a tray. "From what I can tell, you got no glitch or any other system failure. But I have to check with Sideswipe just in case the pain was from him but you felt it,"

"He's recharging, I'm not going to wake him,"

"Do as I told unless you really don't care about your brother's health and ignoring any minute symptom that you can't detect but _I can.._"

Sunstreaker went completely silent. A minute symptom that he couldn't detect..? There's no such way, they're both connected and knows each other inside out, no glitch would escape him if Sideswipe were to have it.. But he wouldn't want to wake up his brother, that'll make him worry more.

"You know it's useless to hide him from me. I can break through your door using the medic's code or have Red Alert bypass it. And whatever I say _**goes**_, got that?" Ratchet grins ferally. Sunstreaker twitched slightly and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine...whatever.."

Sparing a final glance at the boasting medic, Sunstreaker went out to retrieve his brother. As much as he hates medical checkup, scheduled or not, Ratchet always have it his way so that everyone would follow his orders. After a while, he reached his room and went in. Sunstreaker carefully scoops Sideswipe into his arms and took him to Ratchet where the medic is already prepared with the scanner.

"Not a minute too soon. Put him there and I'll just do a couple of swipes, if I find something I'll tell you,"

Sunstreaker did as he was told and stand back, letting Ratchet does his work. After the scan, Ratchet uploads the data into his computer so it'll be easier for him to know if there's anything wrong. Moments later, he turn his attention to the anxiously waiting Sunstreaker.

"He's fine. Systems at 100% capability,"

The air that Sunstreaker didn't even realize he's ben holding in was let out in a grateful sigh. As he step closer to retrieve his brother's sleeping form, another jolt coursed through his systems, this time it's longer and a faint blue glow pulse around his frame and Sideswipe's. Ratchet stares in horror when the reading on his computer blared to life, indicating a sudden spark surge between the two brothers.

"R-Ratch..et..! What's-..?" A scream erupted from Sunstreaker's shuddering frame and he collapse to the floor. Ratchet went for him and scan for any casualties but once again, the result shows that neither of them are malfunctioning, but their sparks are getting weaker.

"Primus...this can't be true.." mutter Ratchet in absolute horror now he finally knew what's going on between them.

888

"But Ratchet, we can't put Sideswipe in yet, the virus is still there! If Sideswipe wouldn't survive in the aging process, Sunstreaker would perish along with him!"

Perceptor tried his very best to not let Ratchet go on with the aging process too soon but the CMO is determined to get Sideswipe back to normal as quickly as he could. He had gathered his medical staff and the Ark's scientist to a sudden meeting regarding the twins' health. So far the persuading and begging isn't working. Instead, his expression just turn darker.

"Perceptor, _**LISTEN**_. Those two are in trouble and turning Sideswipe back to normal is the only way for them to survive!" growls the CMO. "I've detected an oddness in their spark pulse and believe me when I say, it's getting irregular,"

There was a few gasps from his medical team, alerting Ratchet that they know what he's talking about and the result for the irregular patterns can be deadly.

"What are you talking about Ratchet? What is going on?" Perceptor now is getting worried when the air starts to get electric and he's got no clue what they're talking about. "If it's a glitch, I'm sure you'll be able to-.."

"This isn't a glitch. It's the result of a bond being strained beyond limit, bonded and twins always have it when they're too far for too long,"

"Sideswipe's been with Sunstreaker most of the time, how can they have the Bond Break symptom?" Skyfire adds in. He's heard about this while he's on Cybertron, although it's quite rare and the datas of it are too little to make research.

"That's what escaped me at first, but when I saw their sparks surge and the blue glow around them, I knew it at once. Bond Break happens only when a bond is being strained not to see or feel it's other half for a length of time, whether it be distance or time, in the twins' case, their bond is being strained because Sunstreaker couldn't feel his brother's true end,"

"Ratchet..I don't understand, twins share a connection to each other straight to the spark, so how can there be a true end and a false end?" Perceptor questioned out.

"You see, from what I've heard from Sunstreaker himself, their bond _change _from one form of the other. Their bond follows their life and personality. When young, their attitude are almost equal and each side would have nearly accurate pulse. But as they grow, Sunstreaker's end will be quieter and the sensitivity will be sharper than Sideswipe's own loud and energetic end,"

"I think I got it, when Sideswipe suddenly turned into a sparkling, his end is nothing but new and soft. After a while, Sunstreaker's spark demands Sideswipe's true age for it not to extinguish!" Wheeljack cried out in horror.

Everyone went silent when the realization dawns upon them.

"We need to get that thing done, stat! Alright, bypass the code and put in the strongest anti-virus we could find, attack that piece of slag with everything we got! Sunstreaker doesn't have much time nor is Sideswipe, we're walking on a time bomb here so work fast, let's go!" Ratchet ordered everyone and they quickly went off to find the anti-virus and the starter.

888

Sunstreaker had stayed in the medbay after his systems went crazy along with Sideswipe. The sparkling is currently on an energon supply directly to his body, the previous pain had knocked him out of commission and Ratchet isn't taking any risk for the young life.

A soft hiss made the frontliner turn to see Ratchet walking in. "Glad you're awake, anything happened?"

"No, can we go now? I need to get myself some energon," reply the Lamborghini casually. Ratchet stare at him pointedly and nods sharply. He disconnects the detector from Sunstreaker's frame and push him out.

"Get your energon and come back, wouldn't want that thing to happen in the rec room and scare the slag out of everyone,"

"You know I'm not the type to just roll over and die. I'm sure that was nothing," grin Sunstreaker with pride. Ratchet didn't even turn his way when he said that, instead just stare at the computer screen.

"Just listen to me, just this once. That wasn't a glitch or malfunction, it's way worse than that so I'm telling you, get your energon and come back," order the CMO quietly. His voice isn't pleading or threatning. Sunstreaker pressed his mouth in a thin line, his circuits froze when Ratchet had spoken to him in that volume.

Turning to leave, the Lamborghini had to wonder what is going on that he's not getting any info on..

888

"Hey Sunstreaker, where have you been? You should've seen Smokey here wipe Hound clean," laugh Blaster at the newly arrived mech. Beside him, Hound groan and bashed his helmon the table as Smokescreen grins triumphantly. Sunstreaker didn't even acknowledge any of them in the rec room, he suddenly felt strange..

His optics went wide when he notices that his hands are starting to glow blue and the waves of pain start to ripple over his frame. He clutch his chestplates just as another current shook him and made him fell for his knees. Everyone now turn their attention to the screaming and sparkling frontliner.

"What's going on!" Jazz suddenly came to view and saw Sunstreaker grunting to get up on his feet even with his body still jolting with electricity and a blue glow. "Frag.. Call Rachet NOW!"

Mirage immediately did so just as Sunstreaker let out another agonizing scream and crash to the floor, the blue glow and crackles of electricity now gone and his optics turn dark, an indication that he's in stasis lock. Everyone crowd around the mech to make sure he's still alive when Ratchet elbowed in.

"I knew this is going to happen, I saw it on Sideswipe.. The blue glow, electricity..we can't continue at this anymore. All of you return to your shifts, I'll deal with this," Ratchet then opens a private line to First Aid.

_/: Aid, I need you to bring a hover stretcher to the rec room, Sunstreaker's fallen unconscious and I need you to look at him. :/_

_/: Of course, but how about you? :/_

_/: I need to make sure this is the last surge. It's getting stronger and one more of this, it could kill Sideswipe.. :/_

Turning off the link, he waits for First Aid to arrive with the stretcher as he kicks the rest of the occupants out. A couple of minutes passed and First Aid arrived. The two medics carried Sunstreaker's form onto the stretcher and went off without a word.

888

"How is the machine going?" Ratchet ask as he step into the lab. Perceptor is tweaking a few wires to make sure it's properly installed while Wheeljack is uploading the anti-virus into the computer.

"It's going great, the virus is already losing the battle and I think this might be it. After a while, we'll be able to turn Sideswipe back to normal," chirp the engineer merrily.

"The sooner the better. Those surges are getting stronger after each one and Sideswipe's life is at the line. When you're done, tell me and I'll bring Sideswipe over,"

"Aye sir!"

Ratchet left the scientists to do their work and return to the medbay only to find Sunstreaker cradling his brother who's enveloped in a thermal blanket. The maternal programming seems to be taking over for a moment when he notices Sideswipe's dire condition.

"First Aid..." he called out. His apprentice went to his side quickly like he's trying to stay away from Sunstreaker. Ratchet quirk a metal brow at his junior curiously. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. When you left for the lab he was fine, but when he saw Sideswipe, his expression changed like I was an enemy. I tried taking him back but Sunstreaker wouldn't let me near," replied the terrified medic. Ratchet pats his head and step forward with a wrench ready in hand.

"Sunstreaker? Can you process what I'm saying?"

The yellow mech turn his way and nods his head. Ratchet lowered his tool with a relief sigh. The programme is only inniciated to nurture Sideswipe, not protect him. If both were inniciated then First Aid might not be walking by this moment.

"Your brother is fine. I need you to feed him, make his energy sufficient for the aging process,"

"But you said it's not complete just yet..." Sunstreaker points out stonily. His voice shows no emotion that could be read. Ratchet braced himself to explain the dangerous situation the brothers are in.

888

"WHAT? You're saying that if he doesn't get back to normal soon, our bond would dissipate and we'll die?" Sunstreaker all but shriek at Ratchet. The CMO knew this was coming so he tuned his audios down, sad for First Aid though, poor kid rubbing his abused audios.

"Yes Sunstreaker, that's what would happen. The system strain that has been going on with the both of you lately is because of your sparks no longer in sync with each other. Normally bonded and twins would have equal sparkbeats but since he's like this, it can't keep up anymore,"

"Explanations..please.." said the yellow mech tiredly as he massage his nasal.

"How to make it sound simple so _you _could understand..?" mused Ratchet while Sunstreaker glare the fiery Pits at him. "Connected sparks have equal beats at the same time, like they're one bot. Your spark is still in it's usual rythm to accomodate your frame which is slower. When Sideswipe turned into a sparkling, his beat increases, so it's out of rythm with yours,"

"When the tempo is knocked out, your bond can't follow the sudden change and it will slowly fall to pieces. The surges are the result of the bond slowly dissipating into nothing," First Aid cheerfully adds in. Ratchet gave a sideways glance at the junior medic that made him stop, stare and turn away without a word.

"Like First Aid said, no tempo, no spark, no life. Can you feel anything at Sideswipe's end?"

Sunstreaker concentrated to push his brother's end, but it doesn't feel right. He felt Sideswipe, but it's as if he's going through a thick fog just to feel him. And getting to the other side isn't easy either, he had to push through a blockage that appeared out of nowhere. Sideswipe's just a kid, he doesn't get a full grip of the bond yet let alone know how to create a mental wall..

"Yea but..it's hard and empty.." reply the mech with uncertainty. He forced through again but each time it gets harder abd the mental fog just gets thicker. His spark ache at the pressure but he kept going. Sideswipe would be nothing if he doesn't get any emotion through their bond.

"Stop, Sunstreaker. Doing that would increase the velocity of your spark strain and I'm NOT loosing the both of you. Sunstreaker look up at the medic with a pained expression and slowly nods his head. Ratchet tried to make a move for Sideswipe but apparently Sunstreaker still won't give him up.

"Fine! Hold him but I will take him from you once the machine is done. If you still won't give him then I'll just have to sedate you to the next century!" growl the medic. Sunstreaker continues to glare at him and hug his brother tighter until the tiny mech squeaks when he felt pressure on his frame.

"Leave us alone.." he whispered tiredly. Ratchet sighs and comply the request, pulling First Aid along with him to leave the two brothers alone. Once they're gone, Sunstreaker rock his brother back and forth with one arm with the other peeks through the blanket to see Sideswipe's serene face. The sparkling is sleeping peacefully despite he had two spark strain a couple of hours ago.

Kissing his brother lightly on the helm so he wouldn't wake up, Sunstreaker hold him close and went into a recharge of his own.

888

Pain..he felt pain.. Creeping up from his sparkchamber, down to his spinal columns and spreading throughout his frame. He knew Sideswipe could feel it as well, he want to get to his brother but the pain is too much he could only scream.

The volume is so loud that footsteps quickly rush to the medbay to check on both mechs.

"Get Sideswipe and put him in the chamber NOW!" one voice shouts.

"But there's a few more tweaks we have to do!" a second voice answered.

"No time! Grab him and go or we'll lose 'em!"

After that, Sunstreaker felt someone picking him as the pain continues to throb through his frame. He wanted to scream but his vocals are stuck, he wanted to twist away but none of his joints are working. Sunstreaker can feel one by one his systems start to shut down. Curses could be heard what seems like from miles away.

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't think..and finally the calm darkness took over, the voices fade away and Sunstreaker felt nothing.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but I got physics homework I just can't shake off my shoulders. So...how was it..? I wanted to write more but I wouldn't want you guys to wait too long.

Send in some reviews while I muse over this really tough calculation I'm still twisting with. And here I thought I was a whiz at science, but that's because bio, physics and chems are smushed together, not separated. I'm only a whiz at bio though, medical is my specialty!


	15. Oh frag!

Welcome back guys... My brain is working overtime to finish this as fast as I could so that my schoolwork won't get backed up. Chemistry can be _so _complicated at times..but what are mothers for? She can help answer all these questions and my life would be 10% easier and less stressful. But then again..she left school decades ago, does she still remember all these stuff?

Let's cut the chit-chat and get straight down to business. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not 'cause I've got plans in mind. This might be short because I don't want to put too much drama in it. I want suspense, some bro-fluff and maybe a few silliness between them.

Enjoy, Transformers doesn't belong to me, Leanna and Jeazmyne are my characters.

* * *

"Get the machine on already! We're losing the both of them!" Ratchet shouts over his shoulders as his assistant run forward to get Sideswipe from Sunstreaker's arms. Wheeljack flips the switch and the machine starts to hum and the glass door slide open.

"Their sparks are weakening! Put him in _**NOW**_!" shouts Ratchet as First Aid quickly shove the sparkling a bit roughly into the machine. Perceptor, Skyfire and Hoist stood away from Wheeljack when he pressed the button. When it starts to shake and the interior clouded with smoke, Wheeljack hit the deck and waited anxiously for something, anything to happen.

Sunstreaker's systems went to a complete halt when the smoke clouded the inside. Ratchet thought that the inevitable had come and was ready to scream his anguish, but moments later for what felt like hours, a soft blip on the monitor that's hooked to the golden mech.

"Did we done it? They're alive?" Skyfire breathed out. The others didn't answer him, only holding their breath in when the glass door slides open and Sideswipe's prone frame collapse forward.

"Ratchet..?" Perceptor whispered. The CMO turn to the monitors and was relieved to see that Sunstreaker's spark is still pulsing.

"Sunstreaker's fine but we have to make sure Sideswipe does too. Put him on the berth there, I'll hook him up," Ratchet instructed and grab a few wires to be inserted into the now grown mech's medical port.

"I hope nothing happens to them," Wheeljack said out. Both of their sparks are pulsing nicely, a little weak, but nicely. They haven't regain consciousness just yet, but that's what the medics could tell physically. In their processors, nobody knows.

888

It's dark, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't even feel his other half! Sunstreaker thought that both of them had died in the strain. But if he's dead, shouldn't there be something? The Pit's fiery light? The Matrix's warmth? Anything? It couldn't be all pitch black..

_~SUNNY!~ _a voice shouts out. Sunstreaker's optic twitched and he spun around, tackling the owner's voice to the..well, there's no ground so he just tackled him down.

_~Sideswipe! What did I tell you about calling me that! And where the Pit are we?~ _Sunstreaker wondered, looking around him. Sideswipe giggled like a schoolgirl beneath him. The sunshine coloured mech slowly quirk a metal brow.

_~I dunno where we are. But I can feel my body back to normal. Isn't it great?~ _he squealed out. Sunstreaker got off of him and offered a hand up to which Sideswipe happily took and pull himself.

_~Okay, so...we have no fragging idea where we are but..why is it so familiar?~ _Sunstreaker thought about it a moment and it came to him. ~_Oh yeah...we're in your so call 'genius' processor. I don't want to know what your thoughts might be,~_

_~HEY! I'm telling you, I have a very creative mind. Hey look, it's clearing up,~_

True enough, the darkness that engulfs their surrounding lifts up as light took over and Sunstreaker finally sees the monitor like memories that Sideswipe stores in his mind. The place was absolutely stunning, each monitor shows what Sideswipe had seen in his life and they are all around them.

_~All these...are your memories..~ _Sunstreaker said in awe. Sideswipe is smiling broadly beside him as he showed a clip when they were still on Cybertron. Pictures pass through the clip that shows that Sideswipe is in some sort of gallery and Sunstreaker's smiling face showed up.

_~I was walking down your exhibition and you were so happy that time, it's kind of my most cherished memory,~ _grins the red mech. Sunstreaker can only see the clips one after the other as his own memory resurfaces from the file that has never been opened for decades.

_~This is when we're still young mechs..~ _Sunstreaker points out as he continues to watch the clip.

_~We're not young anymore? I'd say you're getting old and I still obtain my natural handsomeness,~ _Sideswipe boast out, puffing his chestplates proudly. Sunstreaker hover closer and whap him at the back of his head.

_~According to Earth timescale, I'm only a couple of minutes older than you!~_

_~Yea..but the word older twin still sticks,~ _laugh the red twin. Sunstreaker glared at him and Sideswipe pulls him over to some of his other memories, showing one by one that he kept close to spark.

They float together side by side when all the clips just vanished from sight and they were left confused. The light starts to get brighter and brighter until it nearly engulfs them. Thw twins hold each other close when they felt that they're being torn apart from each other. Finally, their sub-conscious melts away.

888

"I give up on these two. Why is it that all the most dangerous injury and such always goes to them?" Ratchet mutter out tiredly at First Aid who's currently bringing a couple of energon cubes for the both of them.

"Maybe it's their spirit of adventure..or so I heard from the human's phrases. Here, you've been through a lot these couple of days," First Aid hands over a cube to which the CMO gladly took it from his hands and sipping the contents.

"Spirit of adventure my aft! Those two only have the spirit of extreme idiociness! Which is why all of my work always goes to them, makes me wonder how they would be if their sparks never separated. Don't you?"

First Aid shrug a shoulder. "Maybe, but it's not like we could do just that, it'll be great if we could though, we barely know anything about twins in the first place. Though I'm particularly interested in the humans' 'mirror' twins,"

Ratchet has that interest as well, but he still doesn't have time to study anything about it since he's secretly taking datas of their own pair of twins, just in case the war would end and Cybertron would be rebuilt. But if not, better keep them safe for the future race to find it. The two medics are leisurely talking and drinking when a soft groan could be heard.

They both downed their cubes and threw it at a waste disposal unit and went over to check the now, fully-grown Sideswipe.

"Nice to see you back online, how're you feeling?"

"Uhh..? Just..th'usual ache in my processor... What the frag happened?"

The two medics look at each other confusedly when First Aid spoke up,

"Y..you don't remember anything?"

"Well it's kinda hazy. Last thing I remembered was walking down the hall and next thing I know, nothing.."

Ratchet lightly taps the side of Sideswipe's helm and open a small compartment that connects to his memory core. A cable then extends from the CMO's wrist to connect with the small opening and he browse through the file via medical code.

Once he's done, he unplugs the cable and discuss a few things with First Aid.

"So..am I all better?" ask the red hellion. Ratchet eyed him but didn't say a word, intead he continues to talk things through with his assistant. Sideswipe, who's got nothing better to do, lay back down and idly playing with his recharging brother's fingers when it suddenly grips his hand, earning a surprise yelp from the red twin.

"Heh...you always were a bit of a coward.." Sunstreaker's tired voice drift out. Sideswipe grin broadly when his brother lock optics with him, but then a sudden feeling came to him. A feeling he never felt before but so familiar.

"What are you looking at?" ask the yellow twin when he notice the odd look his brother is giving him. Sideswipe brought himself back to reality and shook his head, clearing away the fog.

"Nah..just forgot something. But why is it when I look at you I feel so...different?" ask Sideswipe. Sunstreaker felt it as well, he may have missed his same age brother when he's a sparkling but right now he's not seeing Sideswipe as Sideswipe, he sees Sideswipe as the sparkling he had cared for a couple of months.

"I know...but I'm sure Ratchet would take a look at the both of us,"

"I guess.."

888

"What happened to the Hatchet..? He strikes hard.." Sideswipe moan slightly when his fingers accidently brush the freshly-shaped dent thanks to Ratchet.

"Beats me, last time I checked he doesn't really have a perfect control of his temper," Sunstreaker merely shrug, ignoring the dent on his own helm.

"And from all of us here, only Prime, Hoist, Swoop and First Aid didn't get hit by that wrench of his, what a picky,"

"I wouldn't say Prime, he nearly got a few close calls with that evil wrench of his. But I do agree on First Aid and the other two. Just because they're medics doesn't mean they should be treated like royalty,"

"I'd say we make a riot!"

Sunstreaker stop walking to turn at his brother, arms crossed over his chestplates. Sideswipe's grin is still there but he's blinking like his mind just went blank.

"Eh? What?"

Sunstreaker opens his mouth to voice out his oppinion, but he better shut it since Sideswipe rarely take words to spark. Why bother now? Sunstreaker shook his head and went past his brother, who's still blinking like an idiot.

"Yo Sunny! Wait up! How about the riot?"

"In your dreams Sides!"

888

At first he thought that his twin just lost his sanity. Sunstreaker, his ever psychopathic and cold-sparked _Sunstreaker _actually wants him on his berth tonight. The red twin couldn't believe his audios for hearing it, and his optics for seeing the invited hand.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" ask the red frontliner with a hint of paranoia in his tone. Sunstreaker grins and just grab his brother's arm and pull him towards the berth where Sideswipe toppled down with a crash. And to his utter surprise (and full-blown horror) Sunstreaker cuddled up next to him, hugging his brother's waist loosely.

"Sun..ny? What happened to you?"

"Let's just say...I miss my twin,"

Sideswipe went tense for a few short moment when his brother shifts around to make himself more comfortable. But then his cerulean blue optics lock with Sideswipe's own sky blue orbs. The bond between older twin and younger twin went silent for a while as Sunstreaker crawl upwards and pull his brother into an embrace.

Sideswipe's optics went wide and he start to get scared. But then their bond overflows with warmth from Sunstreaker's end that made the red twin feel like he's in a haze. The warmth around his mental and physical state made him feel so protected and apparently his other half isn't letting go of him anytime soon.

"Sunny..what happened to me?"

"After you got blasted, you kinda turned into a sparkling. I had to take care of you the entire time. Did you forget the conversation we had in your head?"

"Which one?"

"The one when you said that you're only a sparkling in body and not in processor. You want to wake up but you can't until I literally shook you awake,"

"...Yea...I remembered that one. I still can't belive you said my head was empty!"

Sideswipe pouts in his brother's embrace while Sunstreaker cover up a snort. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Sideswipe cuddled up closer and Sunstreaker hugs tighter.

888

The next morning come and Sideswipe groggily wakes up, clearing his head from the dizziness. He look around and realized that his brother is missing. At first he thought that Sunstreaker had gone for his shift, but the bond tells otherwise. His other half is still in the room inside the washracks.

"Sunny? You there?" he ask, walking towards the washracks but stop dead in his tracks when he sees his brother's condition.

Apparently, Sunstreaker now isn't a mech anymore. Through some unknown force, his brother has been turned into a whimpering, crying youngling. Sideswipe's optics grew twice in size.

"Oh frag..!"

* * *

*LOL-ing*

I just couldn't end it like that so I decide to make a sequal. I'll start writing as soon as I can but no promises since my life have just gotten twice complicated. Might take some time, but maybe I'll try to speed things up by posting a chapter in less than a week.

Keep your fingers crossed! See you in the sequal.


End file.
